


In the City Where the Sun Don't Set

by writethisway



Series: Love Me Forever, Today? [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fridging is also a bad trope and we're subverting that as well ;), If you only read one work by me, M/M, Miscarriage, NaNoWriMo, Pg-13 rating, Presumed Dead, There's a reason it's rated T, USS Arizona reference, attempted forced sterilization, bury the gays is a bad trope but we're subverting that and it's okay, eugenics warning on Chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 66,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Before the SSR, before The War, there was Aloysius Samberly…And then there was Evie.In 1930 Los Angeles, Aloysius Samberly, is begrudgingly trying to make it through his senior year of high school. When he ends up being tutored by Evie, a girl ahead of her time with high-flying dreams, everything Aloysius knows is turned on its head. With his deadbeat dad trying to hold him back and no prospective opportunities to get out of here, Samberly's gotta keep his head up in or he's going to end up drowning in this town.MAJOR REWRITES STARTING 9/6/2020
Relationships: Aloysius Samberly/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Love Me Forever, Today? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871389
Comments: 68
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *starts doing renegade* 
> 
> So yeah, I'm publishing this on a Total Whim, meaning y'all are going to get random updates 
> 
> Evie is me and a_wonderingmind's Brainchild, and Evie wouldn't have happened or taken her full form without her.
> 
> UPDATE 9/06/2020: So I realized that Samberly's characterization is not where I want it to be, so I will be rewriting and updating this fic. Mostly everything will stay the same, but there are some things that I either A) want to spend more time on, or B) think I can do better and rewrite it.

_"Oh, the schoolhouse that stands upon the hill, I never, never can forget. Dear happy days are gathered 'round me still I never, no never can forget"_

_~ Schoolhouse on the hill, Carter Family_

* * *

The man rushed across the school yard, praying, hoping he would get there in time. He was already late, that’s Los Angeles traffic for you, but if he just made it to his homeroom in time before class started, he would be happy. 

He slumps down in a seat, just a few minutes before the first bell rang, and sighs as the class starts to fill up, hoping, praying that he would be able to find someone to be friends with. 

“Sir, Sir!” The teacher said, waking him from his thoughts.  
  
“Hmm?” He looks up, seeing as everyone was standing up. 

“Don’t sit down just yet, I have a seating chart for you, Mr…” 

“Samberly,” he nods, standing up and grabbing his knapsack. 

“Mr. Samberly.” She smiles and nods. “And I am your teacher, Miss Adams. Born and raised here, and I am here to teach you all the wonders of English literature.”  
  
He groans internally and sighs. The desks were set up in groups, and he hated groups, and group work, and he just really works better on his own. 

She nods softly. “Right, I’ll be having you in groups, so that we can discuss the books we’ll be reading.”  
  
She starts calling out names, and he sighs, as his name is called, and he goes with two other guys he doesn’t know. 

The blonde one, Nick Davis was his name, slumped down in a seat, and Charlie Santangelo, the short one, sat down next to him before humming softly. 

Soon, a girl rushed in with blonde unkempt curls muttering softly to herself. “Sorry Miss, I couldn’t make the bus in time,” she says out of breath.  
  
Miss Adams nods before smiling. “Of course Miss…” 

“Baker. Evelyn Baker,” she adjusts her knapsack and Miss Adams nods. 

“Right, Miss Baker, I have you here with Mr. Samberly, Mr. Davis and Mr. Santangelo.” 

She nods and sits down across from Davis and next to Santangelo, and smiles softly at Al, waving her hand.  
  
“Now, I want you all to go around, say your name, age, and what you want to be when you grow up,” Miss Adams says, nodding.  
  
They nod, and Samberly says, “Ladies first.”  
  
Evie smiles and nods. “I’m Evelyn, but you guys can call me Evie. I’m 18, and I want to be a pilot.”  
  
They nod, before the short one says, “I’m Charlie, I’m 17, I want to be a doctor.” 

“I’m Nick, 17, I want to be an architect,” the curly haired one says. 

“And I’m Aloysius, but you guys can call me by my last name, Samberly. I’m 18 and I want to be a chemist.” 

They all nodded and Evie fidgeted a bit in her seat. “Sorry, just a bit fidgety.”  
  
They all nod, keeping to themselves. 

“I see that now you have all introduced yourselves, you are all going to take out a piece of paper, and write down what you think of your tablemates. You aren’t going to share them. You’re going to give them to me, and I’ll keep them until the end of the year.” Miss Adams shares.  
  
They nod and piece of paper could be heard ripping in two.  
  
“Here,” Evie smiles, passing a piece of paper to him. 

“Thanks.” He nods, taking it. 

They all start writing and Al couldn’t help but glance at Evie’s nice handwriting, a mess of loops and curls, before working on his own, writing down what he thought of them. Soon enough, they had all finished and Evie took them up, dropping them into the box up at the front. 

She sits back down, fiddling with her pencil before starting to draw. Samberly looked at her, before looking at what she was drawing. 

“That us?” He chuckles and points to where they were sitting. 

She nods, “I guess so.” 

“Can I see?”  
  
She nods, turning her notebook to show them a quick sketch of Nick, Charlie and Samberly.

They nod. “That’s pretty swell Evie.” Nick says softly. 

She nods. “Thanks Nick.”  
  
“You’re welcome Evie,” he smiles. 

Miss Adams claps her hands together. 

“Okay class, we’ll be discussing some Dickens in this class. We will also be discussing ‘The Time Machine’ by HG Wells as well.” 

They all nod and the bell rang. “That’s all we have time for. Now, for homework, you will write one page about yourself. No skipping lines.” 

They all leave, but Samberly takes a bit to pack up, and so does Evie.  
  
“How do you like the class so far?” she asks him, bringing him out from his daydreams. 

“I like it, I think. It’s the first day of class, so I’m sure my opinion will change. You?”  
  
“I’ve always liked English so that’s where I am.” 

He nods and smiles before walking slowly with her. “Where’s your next class?”  
  
“Science, with Mr. Miller. You?”  
  
He looks at his schedule. “Math with Mr. Blecher.” 

“Oh,” her face falls a little before perking back up again. 

“I think it’s near each other though. Room 219 for me.”  
  
She looks at her schedule. “Room 225,” he grins. 

He nods. “Let’s go then.”  
  
They slowly walk up the stairs making small talk, eventually finding out they were both only children in a single-parent household.  
  
“Well, here we are,” Samerly nods.  
  
“I’ll see you later?” Evie nods.  
  
“Yeah, or at least next class, dewdropper?” he hesitantly says, looking at her.  
  
She snorts.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That word doesn’t mean what you think it means,” she laughs out and Samberly looks confused.  
  
“Wait, what does it mean?”  
  
“A dewdropper is a slacker basically,” she giggles out and Samberly closes his eyes and looks up.  
  
 _“Kill me now,”_ he thinks. “I am so sorry. I-”  
  
“It’s fine, I promise you,” she grins before going to her class.  
  
 _“Lord help me…”_ he thinks before going into his class, surprised to see Charlie there. Samberly goes and taps him. “You’re taking Calc too?” 

“With the hardest teacher in the school? Yeah I guess…” he laughs and nods.

Samberly chuckles before sitting in his seat, right next to Charlie. 

“So what do you think of Miss Adams?” Charlie asks.  
  
“She’s nice I guess.” he shrugs, getting out his notebook. 

He nods, and they work quickly on the pre-test, before turning it in to the teacher at almost the same time, smirking at each other.  
  
“Did you two boys work on it together?” he asks, and Samberly and Charlie shake their heads.  
  
“No sir,” Samberly says, looking up at him. 

He looks and nods, before letting them go, and they sat, fidgeting and doodling a little before the next bell rang.  
  
History was next, and well. Samberly never really liked history all that much, he wasn’t very good at memorization, and all the dates got messed up in his head, but it was nice, having it all sorted out. 

Soon enough, history ended and he went to his favorite class, science. He always loved learning about nature and about how things worked, so he was a perfect fit for loving science class. 

Walking into the class, he saw Charlie and Nick talking quietly and Samberly chuckles softly, going over to them. 

“Good to see you two again.” Samberly nods.  
  
Charlie and Nick smile, seeing him. “Hello!” 

“How was your first day Nick?” Samberly nods.  
  
“It was good, how was yours?” Nick nods.  
  
“It was good. Charlie is in my math class as well, so that’s nice,” Samberly shrugs. 

They nod and get started in science class. 

Most of the time, he smiles slightly at Nick and Charlie, having them laugh and grin at him, while doing the pretest, turning it in then fiddling with his pencil, having them turn it in a few minutes later, grinning at him. 

After science, Samberly, Charlie and Nick walk out, laughing and joking with each other while walking to the cafeteria. 

“Mr Gilkey was good, I liked him, what about you?” Nick smiles.  
  
“Yeah, he seemed nice,” Samberly shrugs. “Do you guys have any other classes?”  
  
“Typing.” Charlie murmurs vehemently.  
  
“Don’t like it?”  
  
“Just don’t see how typing comes in handy with becoming a doctor.” 

He nods. “I see, what about you Nick?”  
  
“I’m all done, so it’s off to work for me.”  
  
“Same here!” Samberly grins. “Where do you work?”  
  
“The docks, you?”  
  
“Ebell theatre,” he shrugs. 

He nods, “Seen any good movies?”

“Not in a while,” he smiles, as Evie comes around the corner with a few of her friends. 

He nods at her, and she smiles and waves a little back at him, and her friends bump her and giggle. 

He nods, sighing, before turning back to them, with them biting their lips.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“Nothing,” they shrug. 

Samberly stares at them for a minute or two, before shaking his head.

“Come on Nick, I’m sure Charlie here would like to get to lunch,” he smiles.  
  
“Yeah, I packed my own lunch, what about you guys?”

“I have food at home,” Samberly shrugs. “Hopefully,” he murmurs. The Depression had hit Los Angeles pretty hard. Not as hard as some of the other places in the country, he's seen the news reels, but still hard.

“I just get something by the docks, it’s not so bad.”

He nods. “I see.” 

He smiles at him. “But I’m sure everything will be fine.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“See you tomorrow.” 

After seeing that Nick was put on the train after lunch, Samberly made his way on his bike, back home. It wasn’t too far, only a 10 minute bike ride at that, but it was a bit arduous, with a bit of a hill at the end, but once he got there, it was nice. He put his key in, and then went in, seeing that it was semi-clean. His dad must have cleaned a little before he came home. This made him a bit happy, his dad wasn’t the best of men and left most of the cleaning to him. 

He dumps his satchel onto his bed, made pristinely, before getting into his work clothes. 6 hour shift today, which, in retrospect, wasn’t that bad, but it was worse in his mind. At least he had a break to do his homework, and didn’t have to stay up until midnight trying to get it done.

He quickly changed into his uniform, black slacks, a little rough on the bottom, a white shirt with a tie. He ran to the bathroom, combing his hair down, and making sure everything was in place before running to the porch and grabbing his bike, making sure to lock up his house before going.  
  
Ebell theatre was brand new, only recently constructed in 1927, and Al was one of the first employees who worked there. It wasn’t that he was a good worker, it was that people needed him, he was 16, and they went, you’re hired. It wasn’t bad work, just taking ticket stubs and pointing them in the right direction of their seats. And he got to stand for the most part, which over everything, wasn’t that bad. 

He grabs his bike, just a rusty old thing and takes a deep breath before pushing off and starting to ride his bike. The Ebell wasn’t far, just a 5 minute bike ride away, but he did have to think about what was going on, so it did take him a bit longer than usual. His thoughts wondered briefly to his first day. Evie was nice, and Nick and Charlie seemed nice too. They were good people and, well. Maybe could be considered friends. Evie especially. 

Evie was something else, honestly. He liked seeing her around, and she was so kind to him, which made him sigh and smile. He wondered if he would ever end up being together, but quickly pushed that thought out of his head. She wasn’t going to be seen stepping out with a man like him. Especially when there was Nick and Charlie sitting right there. 

He gets to the Ebell and hops off, seeing the same girl, a blonde girl, barely in her teens at the counter, counting out her change, a pale pink ribbon in her hair and a bright smile on her face. 

“Ma’am,” he nods, ringing his bell, as she looks up and steps out of his way. 

‘“Sorry sir.” she grins, and as he walks away, he can hear the girl at the ticket counter, Mary, say “Come here, Miss Agnes, just this once.”  
  
He grins as he locks his bike up, before heading into the theater, humming the newest Ruth Etting song. 

He starts working, taking the ticket stubs and pointing people to their seats, before sighing, letting his mind wonder when the theater wasn’t busy. Homework was minimal, just that essay for English and a paragraph for Science, but otherwise, it wasn’t bad. Just had to focus on what he had to do, and he should be able to go to bed before midnight, which was a blessing if he had anything to say about it. 

His shift passed by pretty quickly if he had anything to say about it, it wasn’t too slow, sometimes one or two people coming in, but never 5 minutes to himself. At the end of his shift, he went back home to find his dad in the dining room, doing bills. Quietly moving to go to his room, he quickly got changed into pjs, before going and making himself an open-faced sandwich, carefully cutting off the mold, even though he was sure the entire piece of bread was moldy. 

He quickly made it, spreading a thin layer of Skip’s Peanut Butter, and then quickly scarfing it down before going back to the dining room, and laying his wages down, keeping a bit of it for himself. “For the bills, Joseph. “

He nods, “Thank you Al,” he quickly counts it before taking a bit and handing it to him. “Can you get me a glass of milk? Now.”  
  
He nods quickly before pouring out the milk, making it come almost to the top before going and handing it to him. Joseph nods and takes it, before sipping it, and sighing.  
  
“Aloysius?”  
  
“Yeah Joseph?”  
  
“Just letting you know that rent is due in a few days, get another shift if you can,” he hiccups and Al sighs, before looking at what he was doing and deciding to clean up what he was doing, before working on homework himself. 

He quickly got it done, before going and quietly turning on the radio, sitting in bed, fiddling his hands. He did like school, he really did, but he didn’t like the fact that most of the people were very loud, and semi chaotic. He just didn’t know why he wasn’t just,, like that. He was quiet, and shy, and he did have trouble making friends. He sighs lightly, falling asleep, letting the songs of the radio drift him off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there was some stuff that I realized was left out so I'm rewriting it a little and I will be updating it as well. 
> 
> Los Angeles High was founded in 1873, so rights. 
> 
> Ebell theater was founded In 1927, so just 3 years before this takes place.


	2. Chapter 2

_“There are poems and romances, in the glamour of your glances, you’re an education in yourself.”_

_~ You’re an Education, Bob Crosby_

* * *

A few weeks have passed since their first meeting and Homecoming was just around the corner. Samberly wasn’t one for dancing and wasn’t one for parties in general as he didn’t like the crowds and the loud music. For Evie though, it was her entire world. They were sitting in English class, and she was dressed up all fancy and had been for a few days. 

“Dang Evie, you got a date tonight?” Charlie grins at her, sitting down, and getting out his notebook.   
  
“No, no, I’m trying to get a date for Homecoming, figured if I dressed up nice, one of you three would ask me,” she winks at them, and they all blush brightly and look at each other, wondering if they just heard what she said. 

Miss Adams started, and Samberly couldn’t focus no matter what. English was grinding on Samberly’s nerves. Yes, he was bad at English, but with a C on one test and a D on another, he wasn’t faring very well, so when he got an assignment back with a note that said, “See me during lunch”, and a nod from Miss Adams, he was particularly nervous. Evie and Nick could probably see it, seeing as they were pretty scared themselves, seeing the note and Evie nodding weirdly at Miss Adams. 

School flew by, Calculus going easy on him and History easing him into a state of despair. Science came, a lab today and him, Charlie and Nick on it.  
  
Nick sighs.”Charlie’s not going to mess this up again, is he?”  
  
“I’m nice though!” Charlie sat there shocked.  
  
“You can go jump off a cliff.”  
  
“That’s not very nice, y’know,” Samberly warns.  
  
“He keeps getting a better grade than me! I won’t have it!”  
  
“You sound like a kid right now,” Samberly murmurs before working on it again  
  
“Better than Charlie,” he murmurs. 

“Anyways, Samberly, aren’t you working on asking Evie to homecoming?” 

He sighs, working on the lab while Charlie and Nick laugh a little. 

After the lab, and Nick knocking on Charlie the entire time, Samberly goes back to the classroom, feeling pretty nervous. “Miss Adams?”  
  
She looks up, smiling, before standing. “Yes, Mr. Samberly. Please sit down.”  
  
He nods nervously, sitting down, folding his hands as Miss Adams pulled up a chair. “I’m sure you know that you are close to failing this class.” 

“Yes, Miss. I know I’m not good at English, just never clicked with me.”  
  
“I see.” She nods, sitting down on the desk across from him. “Do you have the money for a tutor?”  
  
He bites his lip and shakes his head. “I don’t, ma’am. I use the money from my job to help make the bills, and to save up for college.”  
  
She nods sympathetically. “Of course. I have a few people lined up who won’t take cash payments, but I think I’m going to set you up with someone who I think you might like.”  
  
“W-what do you mean?”   
  
“Miss Baker has one of the highest marks in the class, and you two seem to get on quite well together. I wouldn’t be surprised if you two would get along swimmingly.”  
  
“We’re just friends Miss Adams,” he nods. 

“I know,” she says smiling, “I’m just saying, you two get along well, and she’s not asking for payment in any way, so go with her and meet with her a few times to get it together Mr. Samberly.” 

He nods. “Of course.”  
  
“Perfect! You can let her know yourself, and I’m sure that you two will work something out.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“Now, I’m sure you would like to see her before lunch is over so I’ll let you tell Miss Baker.”  
  
He nods, “I do. I have work at One o’clock.”  
  
She nods. “Of course. I’ll let you go now.”  
  
He nods, getting up from the desk. “I’ll see you later, Miss Adams.” 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Samberly.”  
  
He nods, going out to find Evie. 

His mind wanders while he was looking for her and he sighs lightly. Evie was pretty, with her blonde curls and sweet, almost innocent smile. No one was innocent after the Depression hit Los Angeles. It wasn’t the place that it hit the worst. He’s seen the reels about the people in the Midwest with the dust bowls hitting them every so often and definitely not like New York, where there were people going around the block looking for a job. 

He eventually finds her sitting in the lunchroom, eating her sandwich and smiling a little. She sighs before looking over some math problems. He taps her on the shoulder and gives her a little wave.  
  
She smiles at him and he nods. “Hello Al! How are you?”  
  
“I’m good. How are you?”  
  
“Good! Is this about the tutoring thing?”  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“I saw the thing on your paper and Miss Adams came to me yesterday to see if I would help out.”  
  
He nods. “I have work tonight. But I don’t work on Tuesdays or Sundays, so if you wanna do it then…”  
  
“Yeah! Tuesdays are good. I work at the Hollywood Roosevelt hotel as a desk clerk, and I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off. We can do it at my house, or even the library if you don’t mind walking a little.”  
  
“I don’t mind it at all. Where’s your house?” 

“MIne? It’s 2050 Claudina Ave. It's about a 30 minute bus ride from here.”  
  
He nods, trying to map it out in his mind before Evie interrupted him.  
  
“There’s a park kind of by me. Queen Anne Park? Off of 12th street and Pico Street?” 

He thinks for a second. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll uh, see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow, and for payment? I’m not all that good at math, so maybe we spend an hour on Math and an hour on English and we tutor each other?”  
  
He thinks, nodding. “Yeah, I’m not the best teacher though. I’ll apologize in advance.”  
  
She nods, smiling. “That’s fine, I just need someone to help me through it.”  
  
He grins softly. “Makes sense. Thank you, Evie. Truly. I gotta go though so. “  
  
“Of course! I’ll see you tomorrow then. Meet at the Park at 3:00pm by the playset?”  
  
“Yeah, and maybe we could get dinner after? Only if you’re up to it of course.”  
  
“Why? Are you asking me on a date?” Evie chuckles at his shocked expression.  
  
“N-no, I was just thinking as friends.”

She nods, before smiling. “Promise as friends?”  
  
“Just friends, I promise.”  
  
“Then of course.” She grins at him. 

He smiles. “Okay, I’m going to be late for work, so I gotta run but I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
“See you tomorrow Al,” she grins at him, before going. 

At work, all he could think about while collecting the tickets was how Evie smiles. 

Not in a creepy way, but in more of how her whole face lit up when she smiles at him, and how wide her grin got, and how- Oh this couldn’t be good, but it wasn’t like he would make a move. She was from a respectable place in society, a fallen war hero’s daughter if rumors were to be true. Even then, it wasn’t like he would just up and ask her out. That wasn’t him, he needed to make sure that she liked him. And so he wouldn’t ask her out. Not yet, or maybe never. 

He sighs slightly, collecting tickets, having a few people nod at him before looking at his only friend at work, David. 

“You quite alright Samberly?”  
  
“Fine, life’s just a bit crazy that’s all.”  
  
“I see,” David nods. “School going alright?”  
  
“Alright as it can be.” He shrugs, “My friends keep trying to get me to ask a girl out for homecoming.”  
  
He nods, “Why not ask her?”  
  
“Because she won’t go with me. Rumor has it that her dad was a war hero. I can’t compete with that even if I tried.”  
  
“Then don’t. Just ask her as a friend.” David says, nodding before taking someone to their seat. 

He nods and as the night finishes he thinks back on what’s been going on with him and Evie. He did like her, that’s for sure, but he didn’t like, like her. He didn’t think. He didn’t really hope for it either though. 

The next day after school was over, he packed a simple little picnic and rode his bike down to Queen Anne Park. He was there early at 2:55 and when he saw her, he smiled at her and waved at her. He stood up to meet her. “I didn’t really have enough money to go out, but I got some sandwiches and some fruit, so.” He smiles, letting her look in the picnic basket.  
  
“Oh! That’s wonderful! I just brought a thing of water.” She holds up a well-used canteen, which was full to the brim with water.  
  
He nods, laying out the blanket and passing her a sandwich. “Your choice, either ham or turkey with a bit of butter.” He lays them out before bringing out strawberries and a few grapes. “Sorry, not too much, unfortunately”  
  
“Are you kidding this is practically a feast!” She smiles. “I’ll take the turkey, thank you. We haven’t had strawberries since June!” She grins, taking one and putting it into her mouth, grinning at how they oozed out of her mouth. “Practically perfect.”  
  
“Thanks. So do you want to tutor me in English or do you want me to tutor you in Math?”  
  
She thinks for a second. “English first. Now, let’s see the last assignment you have.”  
  
He grins before taking out his last assignment.  
  
They worked on English for an hour and then on Math for an hour, just sitting with each other eating and laughing.   
  
“Well, you’ve correctly done a few problems, so I think we can call it a night,” He nods. 

“Yeah, let’s call it then,” she nods, finishing up the rest of the strawberries and licking her fingers to get the rest of the juices.  
  
He smiles slightly at her. “You know, you could’ve shared a few strawberries.” He chuckles, seeing as she ate most of them.  
  
“Strawberries are my favorite fruit. I will eat them all if you don’t snag some for yourself.” She grins before taking one more and eating it. 

He smiles and takes one more before eating it and grinning at her. “I think I’ve learned a lot about Algebra for today.”  
  
He nods getting up grabbing his bike. “Let me get you home if that’s alright with you.”

She smiles. “I’m fine on my own I come here to do a lot of homework when I’m not at school or work.”  
  
“Oh. Okay, well I’ll see you at school then?”  
  
“See you at school Al.” She grins, and Al couldn’t help but smile as she rode away. 

The next day, Al dressed up all nice to ask her out to the dance and when he writes out his note to her, he’s nervous. And keeps re-reading it over and over in Miss Adam’s classroom before school.

Miss Adams got up from her desk and started putting papers on everyone’s desk and smiles at him before holding out her hand, “Let me read it?”  
  
He gulps and hands it to her. “Evie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me? Check yes or no?” she reads aloud, before staring at him.  
  
“It gets the point across,” he murmurs. 

“In the most unromantic way possible. A girl wants to be wooed, Mr. Samberly! Wooed!”  
  
He stares at her, “We’re only going as friends,” he stutters out.  
  
“And I have a bet with the other teachers that you two are going to get together before winter break, and I want to win lunch for a week.” 

“A what?” 

“A bet, I’ll just help you,” she says, sitting down across from him. 

She looks at it and starts scribbling something down on a piece of paper, before nodding and handing it to him to read over.  
  
“Dear Evie, you have my heart and my friendship forever, will you go to homecoming with me?” he says, looking at Miss Adams.  
  
“Why, as a matter of fact, yes,” Evie grins from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Jeepers Creepers, where'd ya get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers, where'd ya get those eyes?”_

_~ Jeepers Creepers, Louis Armstrong_

* * *

The dance happened two weeks after he accidentally asked her out. Yes, he was sure it was accidental, even if Miss Adams had something to say about it. He was sure it was accidental, Miss Adams setting him up for failure. But the way Evie smiled at him, after accidentally asking her out… 

Nope, just friends. It was decided. He would just be friends with her, and that’s it. And he was perfectly happy with that. He went over to her house, and smiles seeing her, in a white shirt and red skirt. She smiles and takes his arm and they walk quietly to school before meeting up with Charlie and Nick at the school. 

The gymnasium was decorated beautifully, with streamers hanging from the ceiling and the record player playing loudly. Evie practically dragged him onto the dance floor, and well, he had no choice but to dance with her. 

Evie’s friends, Mae and Abigail. also came over and danced with Nick and Charlie, but other than that, Evie was his, and taught him well. 

He tried to dance with her, he really did, but he wasn’t a good dancer. Evie though, once Charlie got a hold of her once Samberly and Mae tapped out, was an amazing dancer. They did tricks and flips, Charlie telling them that his cousins dragged him to go dancing so he knew some stuff. Nick tapped in for a slow dance, and then Samberly got the last dance, which made him wonder, as it was a somewhat slow song, what it would be like if he were to court her. 

His dad didn’t make him feel that way though, as he started packing his bag to go to the park. He was always yapping at him to stop daydreaming and work on his homework, followed by a smack to the back of his head. Wasn’t the most successful thing, but it did stop the day dreams, even just for a bit. Besides, he needed to get out of here. And fast. 

The next few days passed by quickly and more and more was he falling for Evie, even if he didn’t know about it yet. She was smiling a lot and they got along well, which helped him out a little. It was the day of their next tutoring session and Al had a question to ask her. 

“Hey, Evie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“There’s a new Silly Symphony coming out soon called ‘Winter’. I was wondering if you would like to see it? With me that is, I have enough-” 

‘Yes, I would. Next Tuesday after our tutoring session?” 

“Y-yes, that sounds good. I was going for next Saturday, but Tuesday sounds good.” 

She grins at him, before getting up. “Now, I believe tutoring is all done. Did you bring any snacks?” 

He nods, bringing out a peanut butter sandwich, cut in half. 

She grins and takes half before eating it. “Mhmm, quite good.” 

“It is?” he smiles. 

“Best thing I’ve had all week!” 

“Good. That’s all we have in our pantry, sorry.” 

She nods, and they go quiet while eating. Evie finishes it off and says,“I understand. All we have is meat. Not that I don’t like meat, but peanut butter sandwiches are so good.” 

He smiles and nods finishing his off when an old guy comes up to them. “You two make a cute couple,” he smiles and winks. 

“Oh, no-” 

“We’re not dating?” Al starts saying as the guy left and looks at Evie, who was blushing madly. 

She smiles. “After that, I’m going to take my leave,” she stands up, packing up her things to go home. 

He nods, getting up and getting his bike. “Want me to walk you home? Or at least halfway?” 

“That would be nice,” she smiles, and oh how his heart starts doing flips. 

Why does his heart start doing flips? He wonders before walking her almost home, and then riding his bike back home. He dumped his satchel off in his room before going to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He liked Evie, she was really nice and he did like her a lot, she was pretty and sweet and smart as hell. She wanted to be a pilot and there was no doubt in his mind that she would become one, even without him seeing her fly. Or, try to fly. 

He sighs lightly. He was known in his classes for being a smart-ass, whatever that meant and for being ignorant at times. He didn’t know what drew Evie to him. Maybe it was his “winning personality”, but he knew that that wasn’t it. It was the fact that he was different. Extremely different. His dad talked about how he might have Autism, and it made sense with everything considered, how he was a freak. Maybe Evie didn’t see him like that but he saw himself like that. 

Next Tuesday, he got dressed up nicely and waited outside Evie’s house with a magnolia flower in his hand. He had talked to Nick and Charlie, trying to make sound casual but they freaked out and Miss Adams was walking by and heard it. Maybe it just wasn’t his week. He tried to play it off as if nothing was going to happen anyways, but they made a big deal of course. Now here he was dressed up, waiting for her to come out of her house. 

She comes out and smiles, in a seemingly new dress. He smiles and blushes lightly when he realized he was staring, and looks down as she comes over. 

“This for me?” She smiles, taking the flower from his hand, smelling it and smiling. 

“Mhm.” He blushes and nods. 

“Thank you,” she grins and takes the magnolia from his hand before smiling and taking his arm. “To the movies?” she smiles. 

“To the movies,” he nods, letting her walk with him to the movies, dropping his bike off at his dad’s place before and walking with her talking quietly. 

He smiles as they get to the movie theatre, and he pays for her ticket, much to her objection. She ends up buying popcorn to share though, so he figures they’re all good. His co-workers smile at him and make sure that they’re okay before the movie starts. They sit down in the middle, and Al hands her the popcorn box. “Popcorn?” 

“Sure!” She smiles and takes a handful before being unladylike and shoving the whole handful in her mouth, and he can’t help but chuckle at her. 

“What?” she smiles. 

“Nothing,” he looks away, thinking to himself about what might happen if they went on another date. How he might take her hand and how she might react. How if he was better, more confident, he would put his arm around her shoulder now and she would hopefully lean into him. But he wasn’t that. 

To be honest, Al didn’t pay much attention to the movie. 

Because all his focus was on Evie. How her smile lit up at the snow in the short film and how she kept holding his arm. She kept watching the film with such rapt attention and her hazel eyes sparkled in black and white. He kept looking over to her, at her laughing and smiling and-

Oh.

It wasn’t a big, grand realization like in the movies, but a small trickling tap that led to the overflow of the dam he was building. He had fallen in love with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Winter", the short that Al and Evie see, premiered on October 30th, 1930, for those following along and need the dates. It was part of the Silly Symphony series. 
> 
> Yes, autism was technically around, but it wasn't fully formed as we know it until 1938, we're just bumping up the timeline because We Can. To quote wikipedia, 
> 
> "The word autism first took its modern sense in 1938 when Hans Asperger of the Vienna University Hospital adopted Bleuler's terminology autistic psychopaths in a lecture in German about child psychology. Asperger was investigating an ASD now known as Asperger syndrome, though for various reasons it was not widely recognized as a separate diagnosis until 1981. Leo Kanner of the Johns Hopkins Hospital first used autism in its modern sense in English when he introduced the label early infantile autism in a 1943 report of 11 children with striking behavioral similarities. Almost all the characteristics described in Kanner's first paper on the subject, notably "autistic aloneness" and "insistence on sameness", are still regarded as typical of the autistic spectrum of disorders. It is not known whether Kanner derived the term independently of Asperger."
> 
> Ebell Theater in LA started in 1927. Samberly would have been 15, close to 16 when it opened, and since it was a quick bike ride to there, that's where he's working. There's some crazy famous people who have been there, including Judy Garland, Elizabeth Taylor, and multiple presidents. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

_“Now I’m flying high, up in the sky, but I gotta feelin’ I’m fallin’. Fallin’ for nobody else but you.”_

_~ I’ve gotta feeling I’m falling, Annette Harshaw_

* * *

After dropping Evie off after the movie and letting her talk madly about planes, he went back to his room and thought about it. He had to talk to someone. Not his dad, because his dad would yell at him for not being focused on his studies enough but someone- maybe Nick or Charlie or Miss Adams.

He didn’t know why he thought of Miss Adams, but he did. Maybe it was the fact that most people figured that he was dumb and stupid, but he wasn’t! He just couldn’t get past how he could get the words right in his head, but then have them spill out badly. And Miss Adams understood that, however much it might be. 

The next day he went to school pretty quiet and tried to act normal during English, not trying to give anything away. 

Science happened and of course, Charlie and Nick were trying to crack why he was so quiet. 

“Come on Al” Nick whispers, working on his worksheet, “Did you two at least have a good time seeing the movie?”   
  
Al, nods, before sighing. “I didn’t realize it before now, but I think I’m in love with Evie,” he murmurs, and Nick and Charlie end up looking up. 

‘Oh my god.”   
  
“Are you serious?!”   
  
“Y’know when you look at someone and your heart does the pitter-patter and you can’t stop being happy? Yeah, that’s me whenever I look at Evie.”   
  
“Sap,” Charlie jokes, and Nick and Al laugh. 

Nick works hard on his assignment and Al grins at them. 

“So who’s going to get the higher grade?”   
  
“Me,” Nick and Charlie both say at the same time. 

Samberly chuckles and they get to work before turning in their papers together. Nick and Charlie got along, but there was always this tension around them, and Al didn’t like it all that much. He thought that they would get along after a little while, but not that much, which surprised him. They had a lot of the same things in common, he wondered why they didn’t like each other. Oh well, they would have to work out their differences eventually. 

The class ended and he started to head home, before hearing raised voices on the side of the school, before seeing a few boys taunting someone about planes, which could only be- 

“Evie!” He says, rushing towards her. 

Evie shakes her head as the boys turn towards him.   
  
“Well, look what we have here,” one of the boys says, and Al gulps.   
  
“Looks like your boyfriend came and saved you,” one of the boys came over to him. 

“I’m not her-” he starts. 

“Oh, sure you’re not, but you are her best friend, huh?”   
  
“Al, go. I can handle it.”   
  
“No, not without you,” he nods, prepping for a fight. “So you think girls can’t fly?”   
  
“Of course not! Their bodies aren’t made for it!”   
  
“And yet there was Bessie Coleman and there’s Louise Thalden and Elinor Smith,” he says, “Female pilots.” 

“Still, they’re the exception. Evie, isn’t. She’s just a dumb girl!” 

“No she isn’t! She’s smart and kind and funny an-”   
  
“Looks like Samberly’s got a crush!” the other guy says, moving over to him and Samberly blushes softly. 

“N-no?”   
  
“Come off it! What guy like you ends up standing up for a gal like her!”   
  
“A good one, I think…” he murmurs. 

He laughs and chuckles. “You know what? I wasn’t going to beat you up, but since your girlfriend can’t save you, maybe we should beat you up. See how tough you really are.”   
  
He gulps as he feels the first punch hit, and then puts his hands up to block the incoming punches, before yelling. “Evie! Run!”   
  
He gets in a few hits, but to be fair, he’s making this up as he goes. 

A punch to the head, and kneeing the bully in the groin made him back off, until his friend tackled him and came to hit him. Samberly gets a few hits in, but the other guy jumps in and kicks him in the ribs a few times, before being pushed apart by Miss Adams and Mr. Blecher. 

“Boys!” Miss Adams says, and Samberly takes a deep breath before feeling his face, hissing at the blood. 

“They started it!” Al says, groaning.   
  
“We know.” Mr. Blecher says. 

Miss Adams lets them go before turning to the bullies. “The three of you, detention.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“No buts, I know what happened. Office, now.” 

The boys sigh before heading to the office, before she turns to Al, Evie helping him up off the ground. “Now, you two, go home. Now, I also won’t send you to the office.”

They nod and Evie takes him home, sighing softly, dropping her keys on the table and taking off her shoes. 

“Idiot,” Evie says looking at Al, who had a black eye, a scrape on his cheek and a cut lip.   
  
He looks down and murmurs, “Sorry.”   
  
She shakes his head. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”   
  
He groans and sighs, moving slowly. “Did something to my ribs.” 

She nods getting the first aid kit out as he sits on the table. “Take off your shirt.” 

He nods, and slowly unbuttons it before taking it off, folding and placing it to the side, before working on his undershirt before hissing. “Evie?” 

“Hmm? Oh! Here let me help you,” she says helping him out, looking at him. He was chubby, and he was shy about that, but Evie didn’t seem to mind. She breathes out before pressing lightly on his ribs, having him hissing out. “I think they’re bruised, but not broken.”   
  
He nods, breathing softly as Evie dumps a bit of rubbing alcohol on a rag. “This is going to hurt,” she says before putting it on the cut on his cheek. 

He whimpers and Evie sighs. “You shouldn’t have done that. I could handle it.”   
  
“I know, I just don’t like bullies.”   
  
She nods. “I see.”   
  
He sighs. He really shouldn’t admit his love for her in the middle of getting patched up from being in a fight, but she is important to him. He would get into a fight for her any day. She removes it and places a bit of water on it, before moving to his lip, and putting some ice on it. “That’ll help with the swelling.”   
  
“So, would you be a nurse?” he asks.   
  
“If I wanted to, but I think I would be a better pilot than a nurse. I took a First Aid class in the summer of middle school to high school, and hated it. Then I saw Bessie Coleman flying in person freshman year, and well…” she smiles.   
  
“You loved it?”   
  
“Never wanted to do anything more.”   
  
He nods, holding his side. “Do you have anything for the pain?”   
  
“Oh! We might have something.” she says, looking through the medicine box before shaking her head. “No, sorry.”   
  
He nods. “I think I might sleep it off, if you want to cancel our tutoring.”   
  
She nods and sighs lightly. “That’s fine.”   
  
“Where do you want me to sleep?” he wonders. 

“Couch? And put your undershirt back on.” She chuckles as Al puts on his shirt, before walking slowly to the couch, being careful of his ribs. “Want me to read you a story?”   
  
He nods and she goes to the bookshelf, pulling out a book of Grimm’s Fairy Tales, before flipping to a page and starting to read to him. He smiles at her and slowly falls asleep.   
  
He wakes up a few hours later, seeing her sitting, reading. “You’re awake?”   
  
“Yeah, I feel a bit better. I don’t think they are broken.”   
  
“I don’t think so either. You gotta go home, if that’s alright?”   
  
He nods and sighs, getting up and hissing a little. “How long was I out?”   
  
“Two hours, almost.” she nods, helping him up. 

He grunts, getting his shirt on. “Still look good?”   
  
“Yeah, you better go back though,” she nods, fixing his collar, and leading him to the door.   
  
“Hey Al?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Uhm. Thank you for what you did, but I can handle myself.” 

He nods. “You’re welcome.” he smiles, and goes out. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
  
“See you tomorrow.” She smiles and waves before closing the door on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bessie Coleman, Louise Thalden, and Elinor Smith were all female pilots at the time.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	5. Chapter 5

_“Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow. Tell me I'm crazy, loving him so. Can't help lovin' that man of mine.”_

_~ Tess Gardella, Can’t Help Loving That Man, Show Boat_

* * *

After Al had left, Evie sighs softly, holding her head in her hands. “Idiot,” she whispers, before sighing, putting on a Ruth Etting album and humming softly to herself, while she washes the dishes, putting each dish to the side for her to dry later. 

Aloysius was something, that was for sure. It wasn’t that he was kind or sweet. It was that he was incredibly dumb. Who decided to learn about female aviators, and then decide to quote them at her bullies? And she knew that he liked her romantically, from what the bullies said and what happened. Not that she minded, he was kind and sweet, and maybe, just maybe, it was love. 

Evie pauses as the thought bubbles in her mind. Love? He was sweet on her, that’s for sure. But the girls at school were already vicious to her, not to mention if she was on Al’s arm. She had a reputation of a war hero’s daughter to keep up, and that was harder on her than it should be. She heard the door jiggle and her mom came in with her nurse’s uniform on.   
  
“Hi mom.” she smiles, going to kiss her cheek.   
  
“Hi darling,” she sighs, taking off her heels.   
  
“I made dinner, I was just finishing up dishes,” she says, putting the things away. She finishes, then sits down at the table, fiddling with her hands as her mom heated up leftovers and sat down across from her. “So what’s new with you?”

“Nothing much, the doctors were good today. What about you?” 

“Not much. A guy in one of my classes stood up for me,” she shrugs. 

“Is this the guy you’re always talking about?”   
  
“Aloysius. Aloysius Samberly.” she says looking up at her.   
  
“Yeah, him,” she says, eating.   
  
She nods. “Yeah, he’s real sweet.” she smiles, thinking about how nice he made her feel, letting her go first, and being interested in her topics of conversation. 

Her mom nods before saying, “Do you like him?”   
  
“What?” she looks up at her.   
  
“Do you like him?” she repeats. “As a friend or as a-”   
  
“Geez, mom! I don’t know! There’s something there, but,” she sighs thinking about it. “I’m not quite sure what it is.”   
  
Her mom nods. “Want me to tell you a story?”   
  
She looks up at her. “About dad?” 

She nods, clearing her plate. “I think it’ll help in this situation. Go sit on the couch, I’ll be there in a second.”  
  
She nods and sits down on the couch, placing her hands in her lap, daydreaming a little. 

Her mom sits down a few seconds later and holds her close, pulling her into her lap. “You know how me and your dad met, yes?” 

She nods, “At the park. You lost your hat in the wind, and my dad retrieved it for you.”   
  
Her mom smiles and nods, running a hand through her hair as Evie fiddles with her hands. “Mhm. And when did I fall in love with him?” her mom says.   
  
Evie thinks for a second. “I don’t think you ever told me.”   
  
She nods, “It was like your situation. We were friends, and he stood up to a few boys who said I shouldn’t be a nurse, and that was that. The train was already on the way to the station, but it arrived when he did that.”   
  
Evie nods, “That helps a little, but how do you know it’s love?” 

Her mom nods, “It’s a bit like finding a bit of yourself that you never knew you had. Does your heart beat a little faster when you’re near him?”   
  
Evie nods, and her mom continues, “Counting down the minutes until you see him again?”   
  
“Not really, it’s more of like, ‘Oh I get to see him in a few hours’, like that,” she says. 

Her mom smiles. “And when you see him, it’s like time never ends?” 

Evie shrugs and nods. 

Her mom grins, continuing to run a hand through her hair. “And when you see him, your heart pitter-patters and you can’t stop smiling?”   
  
Evie nods before opening her mouth. “Oh.”   
  
“Yeah, oh. I’m exhausted, I’m going to go lay down, but you can have your record player on,” she nods, going to her bedroom.   
  
“Night mom.” she smiles, before taking a deep breath, “and thank you.” 

She goes up to her room and puts the record player on before bringing her journal out and journaling in it. She wasn’t going to tell him quite yet what had transpired, as she needed more information. Information, then analysis. And maybe a few questions between her and her friends. 

She went to school on Monday and thought about what had transpired, before coming up to Mae and Abigail, who were talking quietly over something. 

“Evie!” Mae smiles, before scooting over. “Where’s your boyfriend?”   
  
“Who?” 

“That boy who asked you to homecoming?”   
  
“I- that’s not my boyfriend!” she exclaims. 

“Sure looked like it,” Abigail smiles and nods. “Besides, he was smitten with you,”   
  
“But I’m not sure if I’m smitten with him…” 

“Oh honey... You’re smitten.”   
  
“I-I might?!”   
  
“I think you are,” Mae nods.   
  
“But why?!”   
  
“At Homecoming, you only had eyes for him, no one else, and when Al danced with me, you were looking at him all the time.”   
  
“I was?”   
  
“Oh honey, you’re practically smitten,” Mae chuckles.   
  
“But my reputation…”   
  
“Is nothing, besides, no one’s going to get mad at you for wanting to be with Samberly. He’s okay, he’s not from the wrong side of the tracks, but not from the right ones either.”   
  
“I know, and with my dad…”   
  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but Samberly’s kinda a catch, with his brown wavy hair and dimples.” 

“True,” Evie sighs, “And his smile is so nice, could brighten up the whole room,” she smiles a little. 

“And that is looking like an Evie in love,” she smiles and Evie blushes and nods, before sighing.   
  
“Yes, I guess I am in love with him.” Evie nods. 


	6. Chapter 6

_“_ _To you from failing hands we throw the torch; be yours to hold it high.”_

_~ Flanders Fields, John McCrae_

* * *

It was just around the corner from Thanksgiving and Samberly grinned before meeting Evie at the park. The weather was getting a bit colder and he shivers, waiting for her, still having his chest ache from the beating. The good news is that the black eye had pretty much disappeared and that his lip had pretty much healed up. When Charlie and Nick heard about it, they both chuckled and teased him lightly about having a crush on her. Not that he minded but it would be nice if they stopped it. He was defending Evie’s honor, and speaking of Evie…  
  
“Hi Al!” She grins at him and he sighs out, smiling at her. 

“Hi Evie,” he smiles, wrapping his thin coat a little tighter around himself. 

She was wearing a coat, and a little hat that she was pulling tighter by the second. “Come on, let’s get out of here, it’s much too cold to stay here.” She chuckles and grabs his bike from him. “Think I could ride in the basket?” She says, popping herself into the basket and smiling at him. 

He laughs lightly, before getting on. “Ready?” 

“Yeah, let me just get adjusted,” She adjusts herself slightly, and nods. “Ready.”  
  
“And off we go!” he smiles, starting to ride with her slowly to her house. They had to stop in the middle because he was nervous at a big intersection, but that was fine by Evie. 

“Right, I’ll get off then and you can push the bike, because I’m not quite sure how this will work,” she sighs lightly, looking at him. 

“What? Don’t trust me?” he chuckles and she rolls her eyes.  
  
“I trust you, I don’t trust the cars however,” she mutters, getting out of the basket and taking Al’s hand to help her out.  
  
“I see,” he nods, quirking his lips upwards into a smile. 

She smiles at him, before walking slowly with him to her house. 

It wasn’t that far, twenty minutes at most, and even then, with the semi-bike ride, it was only 10 minutes, really. 

Evie was all bundled up in her coat, and smiled at him as she jammed the key into her house in the door, and then opened the door to her and her mom’s little house.

It was quite quaint actually, just a little thing, with a little table in the hallway and a coat rack, with a few pictures hanging up.  
  
“You can leave your coat here if you want?” Evie smiles at him, and he nods, moving to take off his coat and setting it in, ignoring the thought in his mind that it would be nice to come home to her as his wife. It was also in his mind that he would like to come home to her, but he shut that thought down as well.  
  
He sets his coat on the coat rack, but still keeps his shoes on. He wasn’t an idiot and he did have some standards as to what to do with girls. She smiles as he finishes off and leads him to the kitchen, grabbing herself a snack. “Do you want anything?”  
  
“I’m all good, now do you want to start with English or Math?” he asks her, sitting down at the table.  
  
“Math’s good. I’ve been doing a bit of English before I came and got you and I need a bit of a break.”  
  
He nods and opens up his book, before handing it to her. After an hour of Math, they then switched to English, having Al read to her. They moved to the living room for this, with her sitting on one side of the couch and Al sitting on the other side, cracking open the new book for class, “A Tale of Two Cities,” starting to read it to her. 

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way—in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.” He starts to read, not noticing that Evie had come a bit closer to him and sighs softly, before starting to lean on him. He continues on. 

“There was a king with a large jaw and a queen with a plain face, on the throne of England; there was a king with a large jaw and a queen with a fair face, on the throne of France. In both countries it was clearer than crystal to the lords of the State preserves of loaves and fishes, that things in general were settled for ever.” This made her lean on him, relaxing on him a little, before turning and laying her head in his lap, which made it a bit hard to concentrate. Her blonde hair, somewhat straight from the wind and the rain earlier today, spread out over the couch with little care, bunched up around the sides of his leg. 

He sighs lightly, continuing to read, trying not to look at her or acknowledge the fact that she was slowly dozing off in his lap. After finishing the chapter, he looks down at her to see that she had fallen asleep and he chuckles softly, before waking her up. “Evie?” 

“Hmm?” She murmurs, looking up at him. 

“You fell asleep,” he teases her. 

“5 more minutes,” she murmurs, getting comfy on his lap and sleeping. 

He chuckles and sets the book down, letting his mind wander to a life with her. Getting a nice place with her by Santa Monica Pier, her flying out of Mines Field and coming home to him as he worked as an engineer somewhere, him proposing, her white dress and their wedding. Evie tosses and turns a little, before waking up and smiling at him. “You get lost lover boy?”  
  
He looks down, “Hmm? No, not at all.”  
  
She sits up, and it seems like the easiest thing in the world to just kiss her. But he is a gentleman and he wouldn’t, unless she asked to kiss him. She stands up, shaking off her dress. “I better go and fix my hair. My mom will be home soon if you want to have dinner with us?”  
  
“That sounds great Evie.” He smiles, getting up after her and waiting in the living room, before looking at the mantle and at a few pictures, stopping at shadowbox with a man in uniform, and a Silver star metal and a Distinguished Service Cross with the name David Alexander Baker, not hearing Evie come out to look at him. “Al?” she says, waking him from his thoughts.  
  
He looks up. “Sorry, was looking at the box, he looks nice.” he motions towards the box, and he can see Evie’s breath hitch and her eyes water up. 

“That was my dad, David Baker. He was a soldier in World War One, and well, you know how that worked out for everyone. He was part of Alvin York’s crew, and died when trying to get to the machine gun with him. I don’t remember a lot of him, I was only five when he left for the front, so,” she sighs, sitting down. Samberly sits down, wanting to reach for her hand but stopping himself. 

“I know a bit of what that's like. My mom, she died in childbirth, when she had me,” he sighs out. “I didn’t grow up, knowing her, and my dad had to bail out of World War One to take care of me. He... doesn’t like me that much because of that, I don’t think,” he sighs. 

Evie nods, taking his hand and squeezing it. “We survive, I think that’s all we can do.” 

He nods and sighs lightly, feeling her how small her hand is compared to his, her fingers slender and quite dainty, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand, squeezing it lightly. He was daydreaming, so he didn’t hear the door open and Evie’s mom come in, but he did feel Evie’s hand leave his, the ghost of her hand still lingering on his. “Hello mom!” She smiles, getting up and kissing her cheek before taking the bags from her. 

“Hello Evie.” she smiles, before looking up at Al. “And you must be Mr. Samberly! Evie’s talked a lot about you!” she grins and Evie groans.  
  
“Yes, I’m Aloysius, but can call me Samberly, make it easier on everyone.”  
  
“Makes enough sense Samberly,” she nods, “And you can call me Mrs Baker, or Miss Clara.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Miss Baker.”  
  
“Now, what do we have for dinner?”

“We have some leftovers, but I don’t know if it’s enough for the three of us,” Evie sighs. 

“I can go home, if you want, let you two have dinner.”  
  
“Oh no! We’ll find something for you Samberly, promise. You two wash up,” Miss Baker says, before nodding at Samberly.  
  
Evie goes to wash up and Samberly follows behind her, before hearing his name. “Samberly? Can you help me get a pot down?”  
  
“Sure Mrs Baker,” he smiles, before going back. 

He comes in and she smiles before pointing him to the cabinet and him getting it down. “Here you go, Mrs Baker.” 

She smiles, “Thank you Mr. Samberly, now. What are your intentions with my daughter?”  
  
“M-my intentions?”  
  
“What do you want from my daughter?”  
  
“Nothing, I swear, I just want to be friends with her, and if it comes up, maybe more, but…”  
  
“You like her, don’t you?” she murmurs. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, and if she rejects me, I’ll understand and wouldn’t force her.”  
  
She nods, “Good, I can see why my daughter likes you. Go wash up.”  
  
He nods and washes up, trying to shake the thoughts of her liking him from his head, before coming back to the kitchen to Evie and her mom whispering fiercely about something. “Hello, ladies,” he nods, which made both of them jump a little, before sighing. 

“Hello Al,” Evie smiles, going to him. “Why don’t we choose the music for tonight, hmm?”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” he smiles, letting her lead her to the phonograph and talking about the different records they had. But honestly, he was more focused on what her mom said about her liking him. It was true, he did like her, romantically, but he was nervous, so he never acted on it. He knew that no girl would for a guy like him, and he guessed that’s why he was single. He knew he was different, but he didn’t know quite why. Maybe it was his brain or his personality. 

“Samberly? Al?” Evie shakes a hand in front of his face. “Which one do you want to choose?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t mind. Whichever you want.”  
  
She picks one, and her mom says that dinner is ready. They go to the dinner table, and slowly start to eat. He looks around and thinks, yeah, this might not be so bad, having a family of his own, to have and to hold, for as long as they both shall live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flander's field is a poem by John McCrae in WW1, and I couldn't help myself. (Side note, when this had chapter titles, this one was going to be called, "It's a long way to pack up your troubles," but that got scrapped. Still waiting to use that title though)
> 
> Mines Field, or more known as LAX, was built in 1927 and opened in 1930.
> 
> I'm guessing on the coursework for all the classes, but A Tale of Two Cities was around and popular back then, so you know what? It could have been. 
> 
> Alvin York did do that, and got a medal of honor for it. 
> 
> I couldn't really find things on women death during childbirth rates during the 1910, but according to my sources, when (male) doctors started intervening during birth at the turn of the century, mortality rates went up. So, take that as you please. Also, "A woman could be delivered on Monday, happy and well with her newborn baby on Tuesday, feverish and ill by Wednesday evening, delirious and in agony with peritonitis on Thursday, and dead on Friday or Saturday." is one of the quotes in the article so everyone say Thank you modern medicine. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, I just want to stop in and say that this does have attempted forced sterilization/eugenics in this chapter, if you want to skip it, it's from "A few hours," to "He couldn’t stay". Afterwards, he is retelling the story to Evie, but it isn't graphic. Please take care of yourselves.

_“Can the circle be unbroken? By, and by Lord, by and by?”_

_~ Can the Circle be Unbroken, Carter Family._

* * *

“Hmm, yes, it’s for my son,” his dad says, a bit loudly.  
  
Samberly looked up from his desk in his room, turning to his dad. 

He looks at him and grimaces, meaning get back to work, and so that’s what Samberly did. 

“Yes, I’ll drive him. He don’t have to stay in the clinic right?” he murmurs quietly, Samberly’s ears straining to hear him. 

“We have to stay until he wakes up. Okay, perfect.” he nods, “Thank you, we’ll see you on Friday.”  
  
He hangs up and Samberly keeps his head down and works for a bit, trying not to worry, but who knows what could happen. 

The next day, a Tuesday, he has tutoring with Evie in the library at school. They had stopped going to the park because it was much too cold to do anything, no matter what the “Snowbirds” from Wisconsin say.

“Hi Evie,” he nods. 

“Hi Al,” she grins, and he takes a deep breath because oh that smile is having his heart go wild. She smiles, sitting down in a chair, opening her textbook.  
  
“Nothing special today, unfortunately, just some more quadratic functions. I don’t know how you and Charlie can get them done so quickly.”  
  
“It takes practice, now. What’s the quadratic formula again?” he cheekily grins and Evie laughs a little, throwing her head back, leaving her finger waves bouncing, sending his heart into a tailspin. 

They worked on it for a bit, getting most of the answers right, but he was still trying to figure out what the call was for. She was explaining something to him, but he didn't understand anything.  
  
“Samberly, Al?” she waves a hand in front of him. “You alright?” She grins. 

“Fine, just nervous for something.”

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Just… I heard my dad talking to someone on the phone yesterday about a doctor’s appointment for me, but he said that I would have to have anesthesia, and nothing good can come of that, right?” 

She thinks for a second. “No, you’re right. I don’t know where someone would have to put you under anesthesia.”  
  
“Maybe it’s for the dentist, but I didn’t think we’d have enough money for that.”  
  
“Hmm, I’m sure it won’t be bad, promise.”  
  
“Pinky promise?”  
  
“Pinky promise.” She holds out her pinky, and Al locks pinkies with her, smiling slightly.  
  
Friday rolled around, and honestly, Samberly was nervous as ever. He came to school, and it was obvious that Evie was nervous as well. 

As he sat down next to her, he sighed slightly. “Todays the day.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Evie nods, turning to him.  
  
“But if I’m not, I don’t know what this is even for.”  
  
She nods and bites her lip. “I understand. You’re going to be fine. “  
  
“But what if-” and Evie kisses him. 

Evie’s kissing him. He slowly wraps his arms around her waist, like he’s seen the other guys do with their girls. 

Evie’s hands are resting on his neck, and he swears on his life that he’ll be fine, because this is better than anything he could have dreamed of. 

The need for air became apparent and he pulled away, breathing softly, his eyes fluttering open to meet her eyes widening, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

“You’re going to be fine, Al. Because if you aren’t, I’m going to come over and make you read out loud to me.”  
  
He nods and grins. “Maybe afterwards, we can maybe, go out? Like on a date?”  
  
She nods. “I’d like that, because I think we have a lot to talk about.”  
  
He nods. “Can I kiss you again?”  
  
“After your surgery, alright?” she grins.  
  
He nods, smiling, before turning to Miss Adams, who was grinning brightly at them.  
  
“Mr. Samberly?” Miss Adams says as Charlie and Nick enter, grinning.  
  
“Hmm?” He looks up.

“You have some lipstick a la Miss Baker on your face,”   
  
He blushes bright red, and Evie laughs hard before swiveling back toward Charlie and Nick, who were chuckling hard. 

A few hours, and some gentle ribbing from Charlie and Nick, he made it out of school, somewhat alive to his dad’s car, since his dad was driving him there and back.  
  
He sits in the car, before going to start on homework. “Where are we going?”  
  
“To the eugenics clinic,” his dad says nonchalantly and Al stops.  
  
“The eugenics clinic?” he says slowly, reviewing everything he knew about eugenics. Just that it was something with your genes and that some people had genes that were undesirable.  
  
“Mhmm. We’re going to get you fixed.” 

“Fixed?” He says, confused. 

“Forced sterilization,” his dad looks at him, and everything clicks for Al.  
  
“I- I don’t want to get sterilized,” he starts pulling on the door handle, but it was locked. Fuck. He tries again when they’re at a stop sign and dad growls before slapping him upside his head. 

“Now listen, you’re responsible for your mom’s death, you bastard, be grateful that you’re even here.”  
  
“Y-yes sir,” he murmurs, nodding, even though his head hurt badly. 

He nods. “Good.”  
  
They get there, and well, Samberly wasn’t going to have any of it. So he ran as fast as he could away from the car, with his dad yelling, trying to get him back. He turned left out of the parking lot, then ran up the street before taking side streets and trying to lose him. He ends up in the city, not even sure where he was. He takes a deep breath, looking around before getting on the trolley, taking him back to Los Angeles High School, before going into his house and quickly packing up. 

He couldn’t stay. Not after- he just couldn’t. He quickly packs all his things up before going over to Evie's, with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Thank goodness her house was just a twenty minute bike ride. 

He quickly rides over, trying not to cry. The howling wind seemed to whip his face even harder, which reminded him of his dad. He practically dumped his bike in front of Evie’s house, knocking hard. It wasn’t long until Mrs Baker ended up answering the door.  
  
“Mr. Samberly, I didn’t know you were coming over for a tutoring session!”  
  
“This, this isn’t a tutoring session. Can I-” He tries to calm himself down and takes a deep breath. “Can I see your daughter?”  
  
She nods, letting him see Evie. 

“Al?” she stands up, “I thought you were at the doctors?” 

“He took me to a eugenics clinic.”  
  
Evie’s face drops, and Al looks down. “Al, are you alright?” Evie says, going to meet him.  
  
“I-i don’t know anymore,” he tears up, and Evie takes his hand and leads him to a chair, but he could only focus on the fact it felt like he was home with her, holding his hand. 

“Sit, I’ll go get you some water, okay?”  
  
He nods shakily, still trying to sort out his feelings. Compartmentalization, that’s how he would get through this. So he tries to compartmentalize, until Evie sets the water down, and takes his hand.  
  
“Drink the water first, then tell me everything. Alright?” she rubs his hand and he has no choice but to nod and drink the water, getting himself under control before sighing.  
  
“Joseph, my dad. Not even my dad, he’s resented me since I was a kid. My mom died during childbirth with me. I think his way of processing grief is to take it out on me, since I was the reason sh-”  
  
“I’m going to stop you right there, you’re not the reason for your mom’s death,” Evie nods, rubbing his hand. “It could’ve been anything.”  
  
He sighs, nodding. “My dad always blamed me. And since I’m… different, for lack of better words. I don’t get along too well with people, I have barely any friends besides you, Charlie and Nick.”  
  
Evie nods, growing somber. “So, the eugenics clinic.” 

“I didn’t really know what it was, until I asked my dad where we were going. He said to the-” he sighs. “I’m sorry, can we do this somewhere else, it’s not that I don’t trust your mom but…”  
  
“It would make you feel better?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah. It really would.” 

She nods, turning to her mom. “We’re going to my room!”  
  
“Leave the door open Evelyn,” she nods, before busying herself with the dishes. 

Evie nods and Samberly grabs his cup, placing it at the sink before going with her into her room.  
  
He’d never been in her room until now and it was pretty nice. Tan walls, a gramophone player with a few records underneath it, and a nice bed and desk. She sits on the bed and motions for him to come up as well, and he sighs slightly, before setting his bags down and sitting with her, his hand just inches away from hers.

“So, as you were saying, the eugenics clinic?” Evie says slightly.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathes a deep sigh. “He said to the clinic, and when I asked why, he said for sterilization. Where they sterilize you, make you infertile. I think. I got out of the car as soon as I could, before running.” 

Evie bites her lip before holding his hand. “That’s not right.”  
  
“It isn’t.” He squeezes her hand, letting the tears drip down freely, “I want my mom back.”  
  
“Al?”  
  
“She could have fixed this! She could’ve fixed everything!” he crumples into himself before sobbing, releasing everything he had.  
  
“Oh Al…” she rubs his back, humming slightly, before scooting them actually on to the bed, and her laying down, facing him. He still tucks into a ball, his hair going every which way till Sunday.

He flinches as she touches his back and he buries his head into the pillow, before trying to calm down. He wasn’t going to panic now, it wasn’t going to happen. He starts shaking and his thoughts go a mile a minute, from whether or not Evie still loved him to what happened with his dad. He screams into the pillow before sobbing and having Evie touch his hair. He didn’t really hear her, but he was sobbing into her pillow, but by the time he felt her hand in his hair, he was starting to calm down a little and having her hand in his hair helped. He was going to go silent for a while, but that was alright by him. He looks at her after and she nods.   
  
“Anything you want to do?”   
  
He shakes his head no, and she nods, “If you want, I can go and you can take a shower? It might make you feel better.”   
  
He looks and nods, before getting up slowly, and wiping the rest of the tears away. Evie nods and shows him to the shower. He takes his clothes with him and turns the shower on, before hopping in and calming himself down, just taking a few minutes for himself. He gets out before wiping himself down with a towel and getting himself dressed again. After brushing his hair with his fingers, he goes back, to Evie sitting on the bed, freshly made with new sheets. 

“Anything you’d like to do?” she says softly. 

He looks at the record player, then back at her. “I’m a bad dancer, you saw me at Homecoming, maybe you could teach me?”  
  
She nods, standing up. “I don’t have a lot of records, we had to sell my real good ones in order to keep the house.”  
  
“It’s fine, I understand.”  
  
She nods, before going through them, picking out a Ruth Etting album and placing it on. He didn’t mind it, he never did listen to music all that much. He smiles as the music plays and Evie stands up and he walks towards her and takes her hand. She takes his hand and puts it on her waist, and puts hers on his shoulder, keeping a fair amount of distance between them.  
  
“So, follow my lead, I guess,” Evie smiles, and oh how he just does as they sway together. It’s not awkward, like at homecoming, and not like any of the things he’d seen in the movies either. It’s just a simple first dance. “One of many I hope,” he thinks, as his mind starts to wonder at how nice it would be to have a life with her.  
  
A few minutes later, as the song, “Deed I Do,” starts playing, Evie smiles up at him, before pulling him closer, leaning her head on his chest. Samberly sighs, the chaos of the day leaving his mind for a few moments before a thought bubbles up in his head. “Evie?”  
  
“Hmm?”

“Do you, like-like me?”

“I do,” she steps away a little.

“Okay, cause I like-like you too. And since I’m mainly fine, can I kiss you again?”  
  
She smiles a little. “Mhmm,” and goes on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
It’s a sweet second kiss, with her arms wrapping around his neck and his arms around her waist. He sighs slightly, feeling her lips touch gently against his before pulling away, her lavender perfume being the only thing he could really focus on.  
  
“That was nice,” Evie smiles.  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Al grins, smiling at her.  
  
“I’d like to do it again, if you’ll let me.”  
  
He nods and smiles. “I’d like that too.”  
  
And so she kisses him again, and somehow, all feels right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who move down south for the winter, or "Snowbirds" as we call them, are very abundant where I live, as I do live where snow doesn't happen too often. Worst it normally gets is around 40? F (4 C), 
> 
> Eugenics was Rampant!!! in this time period, and going off the fact that Samberly has autism, it's pretty uhh common that something like this would happen.
> 
> Ruth Etting was a singer from 1927-1935, because she retired. Although she did almost get shot by her ex-husband in 1937. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

“ _Give me a kiss to build a dream on, and my imagination will drive upon that kiss.”_

_~ A Kiss to Build a Dream On, Louis Armstrong_

* * *

After getting dinner, doing all their homework, some more dancing and sparingly giving each other a few kisses, they ended up sitting on Evie’s bed, slowly kissing each other. It wasn’t anything naughty, just chaste little kisses, nothing that would cause any alarm. Just testing the waters, with her hands wrapped around his neck, and one of his hands on her waist and one touching her hair, twirling one of her curls. 

“Jeez Evie,” he sighs out, pulling away from her for a second to catch his breath. 

She blushes and moves away from him a little, her cheeks a light shade of pink. “Yeah, jeez indeed.”

He nods and sighs, letting himself relax a little before having her mom come in.  
  
“I didn’t hear a lot, but I just wanted to let you two know that I’m going to bed alright? Al, you can sleep either on the couch or on the floor, no sharing a bed.”  
  
“No shar- oh.” he blushes brightly, “Mrs Baker, I would never.”  
  
“Good,” she nods, “I heard a little of what happened, and don’t worry, I will take care of everything. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”  
  
He bites his lip.  
  
“And wipe my daughter’s lipstick off your face.”  
  
He blushes and wipes the lipstick off with his sleeve. 

“Better,” she grins and turns back, walking down the hallway.

He looks at Evie and smiles at her. “So are we a thing? Cause I would like to be a thing, if that’s possible.”  
  
She nods, grinning. “Yeah, I think so.”  
  
He smiles and nods. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
She nods and kisses him again, sighing softly before pulling away slowly. “We better get to bed, Do you have work tomorrow?”  
  
“I don’t. They keep cutting down hours and cutting people.” 

She nods. “Alright. Then you’re going to sleep here, because I don’t care what my mom says, and I have my door open most days because I don’t have an air conditioning unit in here.”  
  
He nods. “Yes ma’am.”  
  
She smiles. “I’ll go and get changed in the restroom and then we can go to bed?”  
  
He nods and she goes to the restroom, and he gets changed quickly, putting on pj bottoms and an undershirt. She comes out in a polo shirt and shorts on. Very short shorts. He blushes when she catches his eyes and she grins at him. “What?” she smiles.  
  
“Nothing,” he says, pulling his pillow out of his bag, and setting it on the floor. He pulls out his baby blanket and a regular blanket as well and lays it on the floor. He sits down and pulls it over him, with Evie looking at him like he was crazy.   
  
“In the bed.”  
  
“But didn’t your mom say-”  
  
“My mom will be gone at 6 am for work, and frankly, you look like you need some comfort tonight, and that means in the bed, with me.”  
  
He nods and grabs his baby blanket before getting in bed with her. He faces her, leaving a bit of space in between them. “I won’t do anything ungentlemanly, promise.”  
  
“You know I could kick you out if you do something ungentlemanly,” she grins, before turning off the light, laying down and smiling at him, entangling her hand in his. He sighs out softly, feeling her hand in his and squeezing her hand. 

“Night Al,” she sighs out falling asleep slowly.  
  
“Night Evie,” he says, falling asleep. 

Waking up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, Samberly wakes up a little more, noticing that his and Evie’s hands were locked together. He ran through the events of yesterday in his head. School, then the clinic, then Evie and- “Oh” he whispers, sitting up a little, still not letting go of her hand. He looks out the window, to see the sun shining softly outside, the day looking a little brighter than normal. He lays back down and looks at Evie, her hair almost making a halo around her head. He carefully starts running his hand through her hair, before tucking it behind her ear. She breathes out and shifts a little, then settles down a bit, still sleeping. 

He smiles and gets up, unlacing his hand from hers and going to the restroom. He gets changed before walking to the kitchen, thankfully down the hallway. He starts getting out pots and pans, looking and finding two eggs and a bit of bread, moldy at the edges, but he could just cut that off with a knife. He turns on the radio and fiddles with it, before settling on a radio station playing “Happy Days are Here Again” by Ben Selvin. He quickly makes eggs, not noticing Evie come out.  
  
“Al? Are you here?” She sleepily murmurs, looking around.  
  
“Right here Evie,” he smiles, turning to her.  
  
She smiles when she realizes what he’s doing and sighs. “You don’t have to make breakfast.” 

“I can and I will sit down. I got this,” he smiles, before turning back and plating everything. “Eggs and toast,” he grins, giving her her plate and having her smile and sigh softly. 

“This looks good, thank you Al.” she smiles, kissing his cheek, and having him blush. 

They eat quickly, before washing plates together, and having a bit of a chuckle at the radio as a radio show came on. 

He sighs, finishing up, then sitting on the couch, letting her sit across from him. She sits down, before smiling softly. “Now what?”  
  
“Yeah, now what?”  
  
She thinks a little, before smiling. “Walk around Eastside Park? Or we could go to El Cholo?”  
  
He thinks for a second. “El Cholo sounds nice, yeah.”  
  
She smiles, getting up. “We’d better get ready, it’s ten now, and the lines for it are long.”  
  
He nods, getting up and smiling at her. “Yeah,” he smiles, going to get dressed in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He smilesf lightly at her, once she steps out of her room, hair done all nice. 

“You look… good,” he smiles, kissing her cheek, having her smile at him.  
  
“You look nice yourself Al.” she smiles, before kissing his cheek and holding his hand, gently pulling him towards the door, stepping out of it and locking it once they were done.  
  
“So, food?”  
  
“Food, yes.” He smiles. “I have a bike so….”  
  
“It’s fine, one of the neighbors had to sell theirs, and my mom got it for me. So we’re all good,” she says, getting on it, the frame just a bit too big for her. He smiles and starts riding, with her catching up to him. It only took them 30 minutes to get to the restaurant, and he smiled, watching her ride her bike, and walking once it got to a busy road, just passing time with each other. 

They get there and lock up their bikes, before heading in, getting a table somewhat quickly. 

“So…” Evie starts. 

“So…” Al says, smiling at her. 

“I like you, a lot. And you like me, a lot. So I was thinking, wanna date?”  
  
He nods, before ordering his food, and her ordering hers. 

They eat quickly before he pays and takes her hand, just walking with her, with their bikes on their outsides, going back home and sighing lightly. 

They spent the rest of the weekend hanging out. Evie had work on Sunday, so Al took that time to figure out his new living situation. Not that he minded hanging out with Evie, but he would rather get out of Mrs. Baker’s watchful eye. 

He went to bed with Evie, keeping a bit of space between them. He again found himself waking up next to Evie, locked hands and breathing heavily, sitting up quickly, rubbing sleep and tears from his eyes. She wakes up slowly and touches his back.  
  
“Al?”  
  
“Nightmare,” he sighs out, not looking at her.  
  
She nods. “About your-”  
  
“They’re always about my dad,” he snaps, before sighing, “Sorry Evie.”  
  
She nods. “It’s alright, do you want me to tell you a story?”  
  
He looks at her and nods, and she goes out of her room. He sighs before sleeping a little, having her come in and open the book, starting to read to him, and him slowly drifting off to sleep. 

The next day, he woke up on his back, the covers seeming stolen by Evie on her side, her leg hooked over his. He gets up, slowly untangling himself before kissing her head, getting dressed. He could hear her alarm clock go off, and then her slowly getting up, going to the bathroom. He goes out to the kitchen, turning on the radio to “What is This Thing Called Love?” and he chuckled a little, searching for a few things, trying to make breakfast. He eventually found some bread and some butter so he made some toast with butter on top. A delicacy, in his opinion. 

“Food?” Evie says, waking him from his thoughts.  
  
“Made toast.” He smiles, setting her plate down.  
  
“Thank you,” she smiles, starting to eat it. 

He smiles at her, before going to the bathroom and getting ready, taming his hair a little before coming out and grabbing his satchel. “Ready?”  
  
“Almost, I just need to do my makeup.” She smiles, before heading into the restroom seemingly unbothered. 

He nods, working on a bit of homework, before she came out in a skirt and a shirt. “Ready?”  
  
He nods, “Ready.”  
  
They go off to school, laughing and talking most of the way there, walking there, with their hands interlocked. 

“We better get to class.” he chuckles, walking with her to Miss Adams’ class, before Evie smiles, pulling him back to her.  
  
“One kiss before the storm starts?”  
  
He nods, indulging her, cradling her head in one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist, with her hands wrapping around his neck. 

He smiles, pulling back a little. “That good?”  
  
She chuckles. “Well, one more wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
He shakes his head, laughing a little, before kissing her, letting her grasp his hair, one hand on his shoulder, before hearing whistling.  
  
He pulls back to see Charlie and Nick whistling and laughing at them. 

He blushes, still holding onto Evie by her waist and smiles. “What?”  
  
“Finally, freaking finally, that’s all.” Nick grins. 

He nods and sighs, before going back and walking with them to Miss Adam’s class, grinning at them. 

“So you two are together now?” Miss Adams says, smiling.  
  
“H-how?”  
  
“You got what I presume is Miss Baker’s lipstick on your face.”  
  
He blushes as they all laugh and takes it off. 

They sit down, and work before having to leave, before going to math.  
  
“Hey Charlie?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Can I crash at your place? My dad almost had me sterilized, couldn’t live there anymore.”  
  
He nods. “Yeah, meet me after school okay?” 

He nods, letting the rest of the day fly by, before going with Charlie to his car, him blushing. “It was my dad’s. He was a bootlegger, got caught, so that means I got it.”  
  
“It’s fine.” he nods, trying to fit his bike in before sighing, giving up. “I still need my bike.”  
  
“It’s fine. Let me think for a second. He says, before getting out his tool box and taking the wheels off. “Okay, let’s try it now.”  
  
He nods and sighs, getting in, having Charlie get in after him and grinning.  
  
“Let’s go!” He smiles, starting to drive, going east, before turning up to where a house was. “You alright?”  
  
“This is your house?”  
  
He shakes his head. “Aunt and Uncles, we turned it into a boarding house though,” he smiles, before letting him in. “You don’t have to pay because you’ve just turned 18, but let me see if there’s…”  
  
“Charlie, that you honey?” a woman, with grey hair swept up into a bun says.  
  
“Yeah, it’s me Aunt Viola, I brought a friend home, he needs a place to stay, he got kicked out.”  
  
“I see,” she nods. “Name?”  
  
“Aloysius, Samberly.”  
  
She nods, before looking at him. “Samberly?”  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“Like Joseph Samberly?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” he sighs out.  
  
“Oh I’m going to kill him. I was a good friend of your mother’s but we lost contact.”  
  
He nods, smiling. “Okay, I guess.”  
  
“Anyways, job?”  
  
“They just let me go on Sunday, but it was the Ebell theatre.” 

“I see.” She nods, “Age?”  
  
“18.”  
  
“And you’re still in high school?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Great! So no rent if you keep your grades up. A’s and B’s.” 

He nods. “Should be easy enough.”  
  
She smiles before nodding. “You’ll be across the hall from Charlie if that’s alright?”  
  
“Perfectly fine ma’am.”  
  
She nods. “Get settled, and then we can talk about what to make for dinner. I do expect you to help out around the house.”  
  
He nods. “Of course. Charlie, shall we?”  
  
He nods and goes up. “You’ll love it! It’s not too bad, it can get a bit noisy, but I promise you, it’s not too bad.”

He gets settled in his new room, unpacking everything and nods. Yes, he could do this. He could be more than what his dad said he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A kiss to build a dream on" was not created until 1951, but the melody was written and thrown out in 1935, so therefore, rights. 
> 
> Ac was definitely not common, and in the Great Depression? X for Doubt. 
> 
> The Italian Mafia was involved in bootlegging, and unfortunately, well... 
> 
> Boarding houses were common and a thing I ripped off of an American Girl book.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

_ “Maybe it’s much too early in the game, oh but I’d thought I’d ask you just the same. What are you doing New Year’s, New Year's Eve?”  _

_ ~ What are You Doing New Year’s Eve? Kay Kyser _

* * *

After living with Charlie for two days, he celebrated Thanksgiving with him and his family. It was interesting, and Thanksgiving was as well, as he was working. Charlie did pick him up though, so that was nice before having a good Thanksgiving dinner. They went to the Christmas Parade, and Evie and her mom met them there, before watching the parade, with Constance Bennett in it and a few more stars such as Thelma Todd.    
  
Finals flew by in an instant, and he ended up getting two A’s in Math and Science and two B’s in English and History, which made him grin, and he started looking at colleges. He surely couldn’t afford it, but he wanted to go, maybe they had scholarships or something like that. And besides, he had to figure out what he was getting Evie. 

And then Christmas happened. He was going back to Charlie’s house on his bike from the shops and saw a car following him. Weird but not unusual. This was a pretty busy street, and well, they did end up turning. So he made four right turns. It’s kinda a grid system, but he knew that if they also made four right turns, they were following him. 

And so he pedals faster and faster, getting almost to Charlie’s house, when he hit a bump in the road and went flying off the bike and into the grass in the front lawn. He got up, but by the time when the man came out, he recognized who it was.    
  
“D-dad?”    
  
He grunts and grabs him and drags him away, murmuring something about how he’d never amount to anything and how he ended up getting laughed out of the club because he didn’t have a son anymore. And of course how he was a failure but that was nothing compared to how much he hurt. His dad shoves him in the back, and drives away. 

Al tries to open the door but it was locked shut and he couldn’t get out. He starts to worry about it. His dad wasn’t good, he was a better man than him, but somehow he was much better without him, and that was on him living and growing with Charlie. They got home, and by that he means his dad’s place, hadn't felt like home since he left. 

His dad drags him out, before sitting him down and starting to yell at him. He didn’t hear anything, really until his dad slapped him. He hisses and holds his cheek, and his dad yells and yells, but he at least now could feel like he had a grip on it. He could hear what his dad was saying, which was something. He was just repeating all the things he said normally. That he was a jerk, and that he wouldn’t amount to anything. 

He felt that, hard and kinda burst out crying over it. So his dad mocked him for it, and then Al narrows his eyes and stands up, full 6’0, looking his dad straight in the eyes. “Do you know what Aloysius stands for? Besides the fact it’s my grandfather’s name?”    
  
“No, but I bet you’re going to tell me!” His dad says.    
  
“It means famous in war, but Saint Aloysius was a saint who took care of the sick and didn’t stop until they died.” 

“And what about that?” He laughs a little.    
  
“It means that I’m one tenacious son of a bitch, and I don’t give up.”    
  
“Well you did when you ran!” His dad laughs, “The only way you can show you’re not a bitch is to fight me.”    
  
Al looks down at his fists, calloused from the hard work he’s put in, before looking up again. “I won’t do it.”    
  
“Come on, isn’t this what you wanted! One last stand with your old man!”    
  
“No, I wanted out, I still want out.” he looks to the door and sees a car pull up and someone getting out. He couldn’t tell who, but it was an older woman and a young man. They knock and Al gulps as his dad opens the door and he could hear Charlie start talking.    
  
“Mr. Samberly, have you seen Aloysius lately? He didn’t seem to come home after going to the shops and we wondered if you took him. 

“I didn’t take him,” he shrugs, before seeing Aunt Vi and he looked tense.    
  
“Really? Because I see him right through the window,” she says, crossing her arms, “And a Santangelo never backs down from a fight,” she nods as Charlie grabs the door and opens it a little more. 

Al comes carefully, and his dad sighs. “I want Christmas with him, he’s the only family I have left.”    


“And? You’ve terrorized him!” Aunt Viola says before starting to speak rapid Italian. 

His dad’s eyebrows shoot up before backing away, and Al nods at Charlie. “Give me a minute? Keep distracting him though,” Al mouths. 

Charlie nods and distracts him as Samberly runs and gets all the cash he has in his room, all $5 worth. It wasn’t much, but it would help. 

He sneaks out the back before going to the car, and Charlie and his aunt get in as well.    
  
“So, you’re going back to your dad’s for Christmas but otherwise, we get to keep you!” 

Al laughs and smiles before hugging them both. 

It wasn’t a good Christmas to say the least, but he at least had a better job, at the Wilshire Country Club as a waiter .  Charlie had gotten it for him, after he had seen Al on the phone sniffling with another person. Evie had gotten a job at the Garden of Allah, and her mom was perfectly fine with it. Nick still worked at the docks, but he was worried that he was going to be let off soon . Samberly got to see Evie off to work sometimes, if he wasn’t working. He went back to school, refreshed and ready, but he forgot about one thing. 

“Hey Al?” Charlie asks him, the second day back at school.    


Hmm?” he says, looking up at him.    
  
“Did you apply to any colleges?”    
  
He looks up. “Shit.”    
  
“You forgot?”    
  
“It was on my mind, I guess I forgot about it a little.” he shrugs. 

“Fair enough, where are you going to apply?”    
  
He thinks and shrugs. “Probably something around here. Maybe Caltech, UCLA,” he shrugs. 

Nick nods. “Same here. I’ll apply with you.”    
  
“Thanks, what about you Charlie?”    
  
“Yeah, either something by here, but I might go down to my aunt and uncle in San Diego,” Charlie says.    
  
He nods. “Fair enough, what about you Miss Evie.” Charlie winks and Evie rolls her eyes.    
  
“I might go to secretary school, and then flight school, but I’m not too sure.” 

Al sighs as the day keeps going, before getting into science class.    
  
“We have a project.” Charlie murmurs, handing him the worksheet.    
  
He looks over it. “Two people, no three people groups?”    
  
“Nope. Apparently it’s assigned, so,” he shrugs as Mr. Gilkey starts talking and pairs people up.    
  
“Alright,” he says, looking at them. “So there’s three of you here. So Nick and Charlie I’m going to pair you two up, and Samberly,,, I’m going to put you with Grace, is that alright?”    
  
“Perfectly fine.” He nods, packing up his things. 

“Great! Boys, play nice.” Mr. Gilkey says, Al smiles, moving to sit with Grace.

Mr. Gilkey went over the project. Do a presentation on how something works in real life, and have it to him in a month. Not too hard. Grace and him decided to do something on pulleys, and he gave her his number and told her that he worked at the country club, but would be able to keep in touch with her. 

She nodded and told him she worked at the new restaurant, Canter’s Deli, and wasn’t working on Saturdays, which helped him out. He looked over at Nick and Charlie who were hopelessly arguing on what to do for their project and he smiles before sighing slightly, turning his attention back to Grace. 

After school, he gets home to Charlie and Nick fighting again. He stands outside the door and watches them for a little, chuckling to himself over it. 

“We are not doing magnets for ours.” Charlie says before Nick sighs.    
  
“Well, we’re not doing evolution.” 

“You’re such a dick, you know that?” Charlie says shocked. 

“Well maybe you wouldn’t be such a dick if you actually agreed with me!”    
  
“No one’s going to do evolution!”    
  
“And no one’s going to do magnets!” 

Al peaks his head in. “Me and Grace are doing pulleys, if that helps.”    
  
“It doesn’t..” they both sigh before glaring at each other. 

Al grins and goes out as Charlie and Nick sigh.    
  
“So, evolution?”    
  
“Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas parade is something that did happen in the 1930s. It started in 1928, and was a 1 mile stretch of Hollywood boulevard. It was just Santa Claus and a movie star at first, but then lead to bigger and better things. 
> 
> Constance Bennett, was the highest paid actress in the early 1930s. So therefore, shoutout. Thelma Todd was also a famous movie star, who's unsolved murder in 1935 made it so that she became even more famous. She also had a restaurant as well. 
> 
> Thanksgiving was fought over, but California had it the last Thursday of November. 
> 
> Garden of Allah was a hotel at Sunset blvd. and Cresent Heights. Built in 1927 and Shoutout to author Martin Trumbull who wrote about the Garden of Allah as his research section of his website has been Instrumental in the making of this fic. 
> 
> I don't know too much about college admissions in the 1930s, so I assumed it would be the same as this time period. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	10. Chapter 10

_ “ _ _ Even guys with two left feet, come out alright if the girl is sweet”  _

_ ~ The Best Things Happen While You’re Dancing, White Christmas  _

* * *

It was February now, the weather was getting a bit warmer, and the sun was shining a bit brighter. Most of the time, Samberly would help out around the house when he wasn’t working, but this time, he needed some help.    
  
“Aunt Viola?” He asks, startling the woman.    
  
“Al! You scared me!” She chuckles, her gray and white hair pulled neatly into a bun, with some hair coming out of it. 

“Sorry. Just wondering if you have any advice. Valentine’s day is coming up and I want to do something special for me and Evie, but I don’t know what.”    
  
“Ahh, young love,” she chuckles, as Al blushes, “I remember those days.” 

He nods, sighing slightly. 

“Of course, you’re welcome to cook something for her.”    
  
“My cooking isn’t that good. I was just thinking of taking her out to eat and then maybe go dancing, but I don’t know what places would let in two eighteen year-olds.”    
  
“I see. Let me look around and we’ll talk later. Are Nick and Charlie still up there fighting?”    
  
“Yes. They at least know that they are doing earthquakes for their project, but they don’t know what other than that. I also need to drop off a few things at the post office, so need me to take something?”    
  


She nods and smiles, handing him a few letters, “I understand. Now, Valentine’s day?”    
  
The next day at school, Evie wasn’t Evie. He wasn’t sure what went down but she wasn’t happy.    
  
He sits down next to her at lunch and she sighs, before speaking. “So my mom thinks that I shouldn’t be a pilot and we got into a fight.”    
  
Al looks up. “Geez, Evie, you alright?”    
  
“I mean. Yes, but no. I want to be a pilot, I really, really, do, but I can’t go against my mom’s wishes.” 

He nods and takes her hand. “I’d support you.”    
  
She smiles and sighs, putting her head on his shoulder. “I know you would, I just have to get it past my mom.”

He chuckles and smiles. “Hey, Valentine’s day is next week, can I pick you up on a date or are you working?”    
  
“I’m not working, you can take me out on a date.”    
  
He smiles and nods, sighing slightly. Now to figure out a date. He sighs, asking around in his classes a little, before asking around at the country club, before settling on something. 

Valentine’s Day arrived, and he smiles holding a picnic basket and a bouquet of hydrangeas, picked out from the florist, seeing Evie at her house, walking down from the porch in a freshly ironed shirt and plaid skirt with stockings and a cardigan. 

“Hi.” She smiles at him, grinning ear to ear. 

“Hi,” he sighs out, kissing her cheek, bending down to do it. “These are for you,” he hands her a bouquet of flowers and she smiles before kissing his cheek. 

“Thank you. Shall we?” she smiles. 

He nods, taking her hand and walking with her. 

They walked a little bit to catch the trolley, but instead of taking it into the city, like they normally do, Samberly took the other train, heading out west.    
  
“Al?” she smiles, getting on with him.    
  
“How about we go to Santa Monica Pier? I’ll get you back for curfew, don’t worry.” He kisses her head as she grins, before kissing him. 

“You’re the best.” 

He smiles, holding her close, kissing her head again.    
  
An hour later, they were at Santa Monica pier, and he smiles taking her hand, letting her get off the trolley, before he gets off with her, kissing her hand before kissing her, holding her waist. 

She smiles, pulling away from him, before starting to walk down the pier, holding his hand. 

“There’s food and a blanket in the basket if you want to have a picnic on the beach,” he smiles, as Evie lights up.    
  
“That sounds wonderful,” she grins, taking his hand and walking down to the beach with him. 

He smiles, taking off his shoes once he gets down to the beach and sets out a blanket for her. He sets out two sandwiches and oranges before smiling at her and kissing her. They both start eating and talking a little, before finishing up and starting to head towards the pier and going to the ballroom at the end of it.    
  
“I know you like dancing, but I can’t really do anything besides slow dance, so I was thinking you could show me?” he says. 

She grins and nods, before kissing him. “Can’t wait.” 

He nods and smiles before slipping on his shoes and going to the end of the pier where La Monica dance hall was. He pays the admission, and takes her coat before handing it off to the coat room person, and taking her hand and going into the ballroom where people were dancing around to a tune. 

“Well Miss Baker, can I have this dance?”    
  
“Why Mr. Samberly, you can.” She grins, and takes his hand, starting to dance with him, to a slow song that had started to play.    
  
“I apologize if I step on your toes,” he murmurs slightly, wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her hand in his. 

“It’s alright” she grins, putting her hand on his shoulder, with him being careful of her feet.    
  
He looks down to figure out where his feet are, and starts slowly stepping side to side, to the beat of the music. It was a slow song, so there was no harm if he stepped on her toes. She leans onto him and he sighs softly, letting her lead as the band starts to play a faster song and she smiles, before starting to side-step faster with him.    
  
He laughs and twirls her around again, letting her take the lead, and soon enough they were dancing on the floor. He smiles as she twirls in and out, and he laughs softly. Yeah, he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with this girl, as crazy as it may seem. It just felt right to be with her. 

After spinning around the dance floor for a few hours, and grinning as she danced with him, they ended up kissing in the back of the dance hall, nothing scandalous, they were in public, but definitely enough for him.    
  
He sighs as he lets her go. “It’s getting late, we better get going…” 

She nods and kisses him one more time before going with him back to the trolley and back to her house. 

He drops her off and kisses her. “I know it wasn’t grand or anything but…” 

“No, Al, it was perfect, I promise,” she smiles before kissing him softly. 

He holds her close and kisses her again, before leaving her at her moms. 

The weekend passed and Samberly came to school to Evie grinning.    
  
“She said yes!”    
  
“Said yes too?” he says confused. 

“Yes to being a pilot, I just have to go to secretary school first!”    
  
He grins and kisses her softly. “I’m so happy for you!” 

“I’m so happy too!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Christmas came out in 1954, and is my absolute Favorite Christmas movie, period. And well, "The best things happen while you're dancing" is my favorite song, so therefore... 
> 
> Being a pilot and getting pilot's training was Not Cheap. And of course, Evie's mom would have a bit of reservations with flying as it was dangerous. 
> 
> La Monica ballroom was a ballroom on Santa Monica Pier. Opened in 1924 as the largest ballroom on the west coast. It was repurposed as a lot of things before burning down in 1962. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

_ “You're not handsome, it's true but when I look at you, I just, oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, oh”  _ _ ~ Oh Johnny Oh, Andrew Sisters _

* * *

Charlie was no stranger to idiots. 

And Nick was the biggest one that he could see. 

Charlie was working hard on this project, while Al was off with Evie doing gods knows what, and he didn’t want to know to be honest. He knew they were going steady, have been since November, but it was still new to him. He turned to Nick, who was throwing a baseball in the air and sigh softly. 

“Nick, come on, we gotta work on this!” he says, batting the baseball away and sitting back down. 

“Nick, come on, we gotta work on this!” Nick mimics, and Charlie throws a baseball at him, which he catches. 

“You’re no Babe Ruth,” Nick chuckles, before turning back and drawing on the cardboard, making the presentation pretty.   
  
“So we have our presentation board, but how are we going to demonstrate it?”    
  
“Aren’t Al and Grace doing something about pulleys?”    
  
“Yeah, don’t know what they’re doing to demonstrate it though.” He shrugs, and Nick nods.    
  
“Makes sense,” he says, thinking for a minute. 

“What if we did tug-of-war, that would be right?” 

He thinks for a second before nodding. “Yeah! That would work!”    
  
They quickly work on it and Charlie smiles softly, looking at Nick, working and his hands, calloused from the docks and his breath hitches a little when Nick touches him. 

“You alright?” Nick smiles. 

“Fine,” Charlie says lightly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. 

Nick smiles and nods. “Alright, that's pretty much it, I should get going. Mr. Gilkey said that we’d have time to work on it in class,” 

He nods and smiles. “Right, well. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”    
  
“Yeah, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”    
  
Nick waved and started walking away from his house, and Charlie was somewhat sad about it. Having Nick around was kinda fun, and well, he did kinda like him now. Working on this project together did do wonders for their friendship. They figured out that they both liked baseball, and they both liked going to the movies, if its action movies. When Samberly was working at the country club, they all just hung out together. They ended up talking a lot, and Evie would join them as well, which was… something. 

Samberly and Evie couldn’t exactly keep their hands off each other, being that they were a fairly new couple, just two, maybe three months in. She always kissed him after they got out of English, and Charlie kinda gagged at that. It was gross, but he didn’t mind that. It was the fact that he wanted that. But with Nick. 

Now that was a thought that made him stop in his tracks. Nick? Well, he was kinda handsome, he guessed. Blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles dotted his face like constellations on a bright night. And that smile, oh that smile! It seems to brighten up the colors all around him. 

Wait.

Is- Is that love? Is that what love is? 

Ah shit, he better talk to Evie. 

The next day at school he focused on himself when Nick was around, the way his heart seemed to lighten when Nick was throwing barbs at him, based off his grades, but it wasn’t that it was bad, just felt funny, and Nick was smirking and teasing him, and yes he teased back, but it was just different. 

Luckily, Evie was easy enough to sneak away from Al the afternoon after his revelation. He brought her some hot chocolate, and asked Samberly if he could whisk her away for a few questions and he said yes. 

He ended up sitting her on his bed, and he wrings his hands.    
  
“So?” Evie says smiling. 

“How’d you figure out you liked Al?”    
  
“Like romantically or?”    
  
“Yeah, I just…”    
  
“Well…” she thinks, sighing. “It’s just the way he makes me smile I guess. I’m not good at explaining but my heart flips, and it seems like the world gets a tad brighter when he’s around and I just… fell. Also helped that he defended my honor once or twice. Showed compassion,” she grins and Charlie sighs, putting his hands in his hair. 

“Well, that helps a little….”    
  
“Well, a little should go a long way,” she smiles. 

He nods and sighs, sitting down. “So?”    
  
“So what?” 

“So how long until the cookies are out again?”    
  
Evie smiles and laughs, and okay. 

He needed a bit more advice. And who else other than Miss Adams? She already set up Al and Evie, he could just lie about who the person was. 

He ended up going in early one day and getting some advice which was basically, “Go for it, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

But here’s the thing, Charlie didn’t even know Nick was… Well, if he liked boys. 

But Charlie liked both boys and girls. Evie was pretty much taken the first day, but then well… 

Mae was nice, and Abigail was really sweet, but Nick. 

Nick, the asshole, won his heart. 

Maybe he could admit that he loves Nick Davis, no matter how crazy it sounds. 

He goes downstairs, to see Samberly grinning and gripping a piece of paper.    
  
“What are you happy about?” Charlie asks. 

“I got in.”    
  
“Got into…” 

“Got into Caltech! There’s another letter from them for you,” he hands it over to him. 

Charlie opens it as well and grins. “I got in!”    
  
“Did we both get into Caltech?!”    
  
“We did!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babe Ruth was a baseball player for the NY Yankees. I don't know baseball all that well, but I do know it was popular at the time, and that people would listen to it on the radio.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	12. Chapter 12

_“Forget your troubles, come on get happy, you’ve gotta chase all your cares away”_

_~ Get Happy, Harold Arlen_

* * *

Al and Charlie spread their good news to the rest of their group the next day. And a few weeks later, it seemed like everyone got in or at least, looked like they got in. Al got another acceptance letter to UCLA, and Charlie got his other one to Colorado School of Mines. Nick got into UC Santa Barbra and Caltech, so they all decided to go to Caltech. Evie got into LA City College, and Pasadena City College, and well… she picked Pasadena City College. 

Her mom wasn’t too happy, and wanted her to stay in Los Angeles and not live in Pasadena with three men, one of whom was her boyfriend, but Al, Nick and Charlie were planning to go over to get Evie’s mom on board. They got all dressed up, and Al couldn’t help but notice how close Nick and Charlie were getting and laughed slightly. Nick and Charlie, since they were paired up, weren’t fighting as much any more, and they decided to help out each other in other subjects, and they got a lot of things done. Both of them even got a higher grade on the science test than he did. 

Evie met them outside, both Nick and Charlie with a hug, and Al with a kiss. The kiss was met with wolf-whistles from Charlie and Nick, and Al indulged her a little longer than usual than breaking off. Evie chuckles and walks with them inside. All of them were on their best behavior, as they didn’t want to scare away Mrs. Baker. 

Charlie wasn’t sweating bullets, and helped out Mrs. Baker with dinner. Nick and Al helped set the table while telling jokes and fun stories about school. It also helped that when Evie put on the radio, Nick twirled Mrs. Baker around a few times. They all sat down, laughing and smiling, and Mrs. Baker puts out a beautiful roast chicken with potatoes and asparagus. Charlie looks uncomfortable, before quickly doing the sign of the cross and praying in Latin before looking up and blushing.   
  
“What? Was born and raised Roman Catholic,” Charlie shrugs. 

Al and Nick nod, and start eating. 

It was good, and Al held Evie’s hand under the table, but it was obvious that Mrs Baker wasn’t too happy about this. They finished up, each of the boys clearing the plates and washing them, before going on the couch, and Evie leaving, while Mrs. Baker was sitting across from them.   
  
“So, my daughter talks about you three quite a lot.”   
  
“Yes Ma’am,” Nick nods, sitting up straight.   
  
“And what are your intentions with her as your roommate?”   
  
“Our intentions?” Charlie’s eyebrows shoot up, while Al straightens up. While he had gotten a quick little, “hurt her heart and I won’t hesitate to strangle you” talk from Mrs Baker, she never really asked about his intentions with her. 

“Yes, your intentions, this isn’t a scheme to make Evie sell herself out no?”   
  
“No, no it is not. We’ve all grown close over the past few months, and well, we’re all going to basically the same place, we figured we could all get a place together.”   
  
“And this won’t raise any questions because?”   
  
“Because we’ll deal with the questions when we get them,” Al says. “I know I’ve only dated your daughter for a few months, but I wouldn’t let anything happen to her, she’s too special to me.”   
  
“I know, I’ve seen how you look at her.” 

He blushes and Charlie and Nick chuckle a little when Evie comes out. “Oh no, what did my mom do?”   
  
“Embarrassed Al, and started scaring us half to death,” Nick winks and Evie crosses her arms.   
  
“Mom?” Evie raises an eyebrow. 

“I may have scared them straight,” she sighs, “But yes, you four may live together in Pasadena. But! If anything happens to her, I won’t hesitate to come there and strangle you three.”   
  
“Yes, Mrs. Baker,” they all say. 

That weekend they packed up Charlie’s car and drove to Pasadena, a 45 minute drive. It wasn’t bad, and once they got out of Wilshire and onto Route 66, it was a nice drive. Even if Charlie almost missed a stoplight. They all teased him the way there and when they got to California Institute of Technology, they parked and Samberly grins, helping Evie out. “Let’s go see our campus?”   
  
They all nod and walk around, seeing everything. Throop Hall, The Mall, where they had a nice little picnic lunch, and Evie ends up kissing Al softly as Charlie and Nick laugh and talk to each other. 

While Charlie and Nick toss laughing barbs at each other, and make jokes at Evie’s and Al’s expense, Evie and Al were talking quietly to each other. 

“So, Caltech?” Evie nods. 

“I think so, they gave me a little scholarship, UCLA did as well, but Caltech’s is bigger. Plus Charlie and Nick are going here, and you’re going to Pasadena…” 

“Makes enough sense,” she nods, kissing his hand. “How much for the scholarship?” 

“Just a few dollars, but it’s a few dollars less, and plus I’m able to work on campus as well,” he sighs, pulling her close and having her rest her head on his shoulder, and having his hand wrap around her waist. 

“That sounds nice,” she nods.   
  
“What about you?”   
  
“My dad, his pension keeps coming to us, so my mom has a bit of money saved up for me, but I’m going to continue working somewhere.”   
  
“Where do you think?”   
  
“Don’t know, might work at The Huntington Hotel, off of Oak Knoll Ave. Might have to see where it is though,” she sighs.   
  
He nods and kisses her head. “We’ll get through it. Want Charlie to take us there?”   
  
She nods and smiles. “Yeah, if you guys don’t mind that is.”   
  
“Not at all,” he says, shifting her off and standing up to go see Charlie and Nick. 

“Miss Baker wants us to go somewhere so she can talk about a job, want to help me find it?”   
  
“Sounds swell!” Nick grins before looking at Charlie, who nods.   
  
“Let me just check my gas, but other than that, we’ll be good I think!”   
  
He nods and comes back to Evie before helping her up, and giving her a nod. “Off to the Huntington we go!” 

After procuring a city map and getting directions from a sweet old woman named Miriam, they get into the car, before driving down to it. It was only a few minutes drive, but it was nice. They all walk around, before Evie talks to the front desk lady, and books an interview for a few weeks out. 

They all cheer for her, before packing up and starting to drive back. 

“Guys,” Al says smiling, “It’s only 3, Evie doesn’t have to be home until 10, why don’t we go to Downtown and go dancing somewhere?”   
  
“Best idea Al,” Charlie says, “Nick, Evie, are you two in?”   
  
“Yes!” Evie says, and Nick nods. 

They drive to downtown LA before parking and getting out, before heading to the shops. “We gotta get fancied up a little, can’t go dancing looking like this,” Charlie chuckles, turning around in his pants and scuffed up shoes. 

Samberly grins. “We’ll figure out a department store here, we swear.”   
  
They start walking around a little, Evie’s hand in Al’s, before stumbling into a department store called Silverwood’s. 

They all smile before heading in, and taking a look around.   
  
“This is so beautiful,” Evie says softly, grinning as they started to look around. 

Samberly nods, as Charlie looks over the directory, nervously. “Evie, you go up a floor, and we all stay here, but for sake of not being able to find each other, I’ll go with Evie, and Nick and Al can stick together?”   
  
Everyone nods, and Evie and Charlie take the elevator up, while Nick and Al stay down there and look through things. “So a night on the town would consist of…” Nick asks.   
  
“Dancing, going to dinner maybe? I have a few dollars saved up, so…” Samberly shrugs.   
  
Nick nods and picks out a few things, before trying a few things on, and eventually just getting nice pants and a bow tie. Samberly picks outs a nice pair of shoes and a new shirt. 

They both pay before going to the second floor, where Evie and Charlie were still looking around a little. Evie has a dress picked out, a nice one with a floral print on it. And Charlie was still looking, somewhat. He had a tie picked out, but was looking nervous. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Charlie says nervously.   
  
“Charlie?” Nick presses and Charlie sighs.   
  
“I never told anyone my last name because of this, but do you know the Santangelo’s?”   
  
“Santangelo’s?” Samberly questions.   
  
“Okay new question, do you all know that shootout that happened a few years back, where we had to lock down the school?”   
  
“Yeah, that was so weird! People kept saying it was a mob thing, but…” Nick says softly.   
  
“It was a mafia, not mob. I know that because…”   
  
“You’re part of the mafia.” Evie says softly. 

“Not necessarily, but yes. My dad was in it, then he was in a shootout and well…”

They all fall silent, before nodding. “How fast do we need to get out of here?” Samberly says scared.   
  
“Not that fast, but soon, I’m not supposed to be in this part of town in particular,” Charlie shrugs.   
  
“Okay, we’re going,” Nick says, taking Charlie’s hand and half dragging him to the cashier, with Evie and Al in tow. 

Charlie quickly paid, and ended up going as fast as he could out of there, and back to his car. 

“Where can we get changed that’s not in mafia territory?” 

“Cole’s is our territory if you all want to go there?”   
  
“Yeah, okay,” 

Everyone nods, and Charlie gets in his car before driving them to Cole’s, a bit away. They all sit down in a booth and smile at each other, before starting to order 4 prime dip sandwiches and each of them moving to the bathroom to change into their fancy stuff, before putting everything back in Charlie’s car. 

They eat their sandwiches somewhat quickly, all commenting on how good it was, before paying and going back to Charlie’s car to drive over to the Palomar. Al kisses Evie’s hand and helps her into the backseat, before getting in the front and Nick in the back. 

Of course, they drive over to the Palomar, and they park, and go inside after paying the fees for them to get in, no matter how much Charlie said he could get them in for free. 

They put their coats away, before heading to the counter to get four sodas, and then heading to a booth, right by the dance floor. Evie snuggles into Al’s side as she drinks her ginger ale, and Nick and Charlie both knock back a Coca-Cola. Al was happy just to drink water, he didn’t really like soda all that much, just tasted funny. 

Evie eventually got up, placed her hand on Al’s. “Wanna dance?”   
  
Al shrugs. “Still not good, but sure,” he smiles and gets up, going with her and starting to dance with her.   
  
A few hours later, with each of the boys getting a turn to dance, they were positively exhausted, and ended up going to drop off Evie at her house, but that quickly proved a problem because Evie fell asleep on Al, her breath going in and out slowly. Of course, they pull up to Evie’s house, where her mom was waiting outside, and the boys have to quickly figure out how to get her out.   
  
It ends up that Al can carry her, so he carries her in, while Nick and Charlie talk to Mrs. Baker. 

He ends up setting her down in her room, before brushing her hair back and kissing her head. “Night my love,” he whispers, before going back to the front door and nodding. “Ready?”   
  
“Yes, have a good night Mrs. Baker,” Charlie nods, and they all say farewell before going back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caltech was created in 1891, formerly called Throop University, but changed the name to California Institute of Technology. As Caltech didn't admit women, and wouldn't until 1970, we have Evie going across the street to Pasadena City College, that did admit women. 
> 
> Colorado Institute of Mines and UCSB was what my mom got into until she decided to go to NAU (go Jacks!) 
> 
> There were eyes raised with a girl living with guys, but seeing as it's The Depression and it's literally the only thing available, there we go. Also asking that you suspend disbelief that 4 teenagers could afford a 4 bedroom house. 
> 
> The Italian Mob was a thing, and I went... hmm interesting. They mainly did bootlegging, and so when prohibition ended, they kinda died down.
> 
> Palomar ballroom was a ballroom in the 1930s, but it was destroyed in 1939. Benny Goodman played there in 1935, and basically ushered in the swing era.


	13. Chapter 13

_“_ _And you will note there's a lump in my throat, when I speak of that wonderful guy!”_

_~ A Wonderful Guy, Tex Beneke_

* * *

Nick sighs, getting up early, hearing his mother putz around the kitchen before getting up himself and puttering around. Their roof had a bit of a leak in it, so Nick quickly switched the bucket that was collecting water and dumped the water out, before nodding, quickly getting dressed.   
  
“Any food mama?” he says, kissing her cheek.   
  
“Unfortunately no, we’ll see if anything comes up tonight,” she kisses his cheek, and Nick nods. 

“I understand mama,” Nick kisses her before getting his bike and starting to bike over to the bus station. 

He didn’t want his friends to know he lived in… this. A Hooverville, they called them, named after “President” Hoover. Well, if Hoover wanted to come over here, he could. He could come to his “house”, a few pieces of wood, held up by a tarp with a hole in the middle. 

He quickly hops on the bus, moving his bike in between people to sit on the seat. He then gets off a few stops before the school and starts riding, actually getting to school. He did like school, a lot. It was way more fun with Samberly and Evie. And then there was Charlie. 

Honestly, Nick didn’t really know what to think of Charlie Santangelo. Charlie was kind, and had straight black hair that curled at the ends, which made him look very nice. Nick has a strange source of fascination with Charlie. He didn’t know quite what it was though. Just something about him made Nick grin ear to ear whenever he was around, but he didn’t know what to categorize it as. 

He gets there, and goes into the room to see Evie and Al deep in conversation, Al holding Evie’s hand, and Charlie day-dreaming almost. He was definitely thinking about something, but what? Nick had no clue. 

Nick sits down next to Charlie and smiles. “Ready for our presentation?”   
  
“Hmm?” Charlie says.   
  
“Our presentation? You ready?”   
  
“Oh, yes!” 

Nick smiles and nods, as they get out Jules Verne,”20,000 Leagues Under the Sea” and start class.   
  
Science class ends up coming faster than they needed to and they nervously stand up and present a few minutes into class. 

The presentation went okay, but overall, it was fine, decent.   
  
Nick and Charlie made people laugh though, because Charlie tripped and fell getting up to the front, and Nick helped him up, and that spark that went through him when Charlie took his hand was something he’s never felt before. 

“So this is love?” he thinks, before nodding slowly. 

After the presentation, he nods, and excuses himself to the bathroom to go and sit and figure this out. 

His mom loved his dad, even though said dad was never really a dad to him. That’s what happens when your dad runs at the first sign of trouble. 

Yep, his dad left after the stock market crash.   
  
He sighs, running water over his face and fixing his hair before nodding, preparing himself to go back in before he sees Charlie come in.   
  
Hi Charlie,” he squeaks out before sighing.   
  
“Hi Nick,” he smiles at him, “Everything alright?”   
  
“Fine,” he smiles weakly.

“Just fine?” he winks, and Nick blushes.   
  
“I think I’m in love with you,” Nick blurts out before his eyes widen and he runs. He could hear Charlie coming after him, but otherwise, he just kept running, before the hallways filled up with people for class change. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to tell him! He could just quit going to school and work at the docks full time. Or just switch schools, but that’s ridiculous. 

He gets to his bike, and gets on it before pedaling as fast as he can away from school. He ends up going to the beach and sighs, getting to the pier. He sits down and sighs before crying quietly. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. 

He was supposed to keep quiet about this. How he felt about Charlie, or really, how he felt about any man. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t normal, and he certainly didn’t want anyone to know about it. It was just that he loved boys. Boys were… great. 

After a while, he just ended up at Charlie’s and Al’s house, because what better way to end this day. He knocks and Al opens the door, before looking him over. 

“Please don’t slam the door on me. I’m sorry, can I just see Charlie?”   
  
“What the hell did you do, he won’t come out of his room?” Al says astonished.   
  
“I can’t tell you, but I promise that it was my fault.”   
  
Al nods before letting him in, then showing him up to Charlie’s room. 

“Good luck,” Al nods, and Nick knocks. 

“Charlie, can I come in?” he says softly, and the door creaks open. 

“What do you want Nick?” Charlie says softly, sitting on his bed. 

Nick shut the door, before setting himself. “Look, I just want to talk about what I said in the bathroom.”   
  
Charlie nods, before standing up, and pulling him close, and kissing him softly. 

Nick gasps, but holds on as he kisses back, holding him close, hands going to hair, before pulling away.   
  
“Charlie?”   
  
“I’ve been in love with you for a while, since Christmas, I suppose…” Charlie grins. 

“Same, it was for a while, but…”   
  
“Didn’t know until a few weeks ago, right before I got accepted into Caltech.” 

“Can I kiss you again? Please?” Nick says, almost begging. 

“ _Tesorino_ , you may kiss me whenever you like,” Charlie says, before kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoovervilles were made soon after the stock market crash. LA Hoovervilles were out by Watts and about an hour by bus . 
> 
> This one will be the last chapter for a bit because of Finals, but I’ll be back in a few weeks, don’t worry :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why this gets a PG-13 rating. Doesn't get too hot and heavy, but just forewarning you, it does get that way towards the end.

_“This can't be love, because I feel so well, No sobs, no sorrows, no sighs.”_

_~ This Can’t be Love, Rogers and Hart_

* * *

It was April now, and honestly, Al couldn’t be more excited. Him and Evie were going steady for a while, and people had mellowed down about them dating. Aunt Vi approved of her, and her mom liked him as well. It was only natural for them to go on dates, and to kiss, but… he wanted a bit more out of her. The way she moved, the way she spoke, everything about her alluring to him, and well, who could blame him if he ended up dreaming about more than just a peck on the cheek, or on the lips. He wanted to feel her, under the dress. Not sex yet, but just kissing her and feeling her skin under her shirt. He groans and buries his head into his pillow, before deciding to get up and take a shower, a cold one at that.

After getting ready and riding to school with Charlie, he kept himself busy, not thinking of her, but planning out a date. This was one of their last weeks in high school. They needed to do something fun before going crazy with graduation and finals. He sighs, looking up at the ceiling, when it hits him. Stargazing. He did like going out and looking at the stars, it wouldn't be too hard to hop on the blue line and go out into the desert, and watch the stars. Maybe he could get Charlie to come and get them, before dropping them off and coming back later and picking them up, but that was improbable. But then again, Griffith Park was a bus ride away. 

He gets into class and finds Evie not there. Weird, but not impossible. She did say she wasn’t feeling well on Friday, but he figured that she was just recovering from something over the weekend, but apparently not. School passed by somewhat uneventful, Charlie and Nick looking awkwardly at each other, but it wasn’t like they weren’t fighting anymore. They were actually getting along, surprisingly. 

After school, Al ended up going over to Evie’s house with flowers and a thermos of soup that Aunt Viola had made, something called Minestrone? He didn’t know but she did say that it was good for being sick. 

After getting there and knocking, Mrs. Baker looked him over and sighed. “Hello Al, how are you?”   
  
“Good, I heard that Evie was sick and was wondering if I could see her?” He says softly, as Mrs. Baker raises her eyebrows.

“Let me ask her, just wait in the living room.”  
  
He nods and waits a bit, before hearing Mrs. Baker come back. 

“She’s said no, I’m sorry, she’s really sick and doesn’t want you seeing her like this…” she sighs, something obviously weighing on her mind. 

“It’s alright I promise. Here, Charlie’s aunt made it, said it would be good for Evie,” he says, handing the thermos over to her. “I best be going, homework doesn’t do itself.”   
  
“Okay Al, I’ll tell Evie you left. Have a safe bike ride, okay?”   
  
“Okay Mrs. Baker,” he nods and goes back home on his bike.   
  
The next day, Evie comes back to school refreshed and ready, and Al smiles and kisses her softly as she comes in.   
  
“Feeling better?” he says softly. 

“Much, thank you,” she smiles, “My mom heated up the soup that Charlie’s aunt made for me, was pretty good if I have something to say about it.”   
  
“Oh really?”   
  
“Yeah really,” she kisses him.   
  
“I was thinking, on Friday, want to go stargazing? I know a place not too far from here, would just be a bus ride away.”   
  
“Sure, pick me up at 6?” she smiles and Al nods. 

“Sounds fantastic.” 

The week passed by uneventfully after that, and soon enough, he was standing in front of Evie’s house on Friday with a picnic basket. She comes out and kisses him softly, and he smiles, before escorting her to the bus stop and taking it north, to Griffith Park. 

While they were riding, Evie kept looking out at the city, and well, he did love seeing her looking in wonder, so it wasn’t hard to lean over and kiss her. She grins and kisses him back, before their stop comes up, and he helps her out, before walking and talking with her. 

After they find a place with a nice view of the city, he gets out a towel and the food before sitting down on it. Evie sat down as well, eating and watching the sun set, and the lights of LA turn on. She breathes out before leaning back against him, holding him close and kissing him. 

He holds her close, before kissing her again, with renewed fervor this time. He was crazy for her, that’s for sure, and it probably showed. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says quietly, before kissing her. 

“You’re so handsome,” she smiles and kisses his cheek.   
  
“So Pasadena City College?”   
  
“I think so, you, Charlie and Nick are all going to Pasadena, it would make sense for me to follow,” she shrugs.   
  
“And your mom?”   
  
“She’s fine with it, finally, as they have a paralegal program there. I would just be working at a law office, before flying planes,” she nods. 

“Makes sense, I’m going to get a job while I’m there,” he shrugs, and Evie nods. 

“Where at?” Evie asks.   
  
“Somewhere on campus hopefully, but otherwise, I’m not sure,” he shrugs. 

She grins and kisses him softly, cupping his cheek. Al sighs slightly, letting her kiss his cheek before letting her slide down to his jaw, before lifting her head up and catching her in a kiss. He sighs out, pulling her closer to him, feeling her arms wrap tightly around him, one going to his hair and one on his chest. He breaks away from her, catching his breath, looking at her. She was breathless in this light really, the stars not even to comparing to her messed up hair and pretty smile. He kisses her again, having her move one hand to cup her breast. 

"Evie?" he mutters, pulling away from her, hand still on her breast. 

"Don't worry, I want you too. You're not breaking any laws. Promise." she smiles, kissing his head before he kisses her again, with renewed confidence. He took his hand off her breast after a few moments of feeling around before going to her shirt, fiddling with the buttons. 

He sighs and shudders a little, wanting for this moment to never end, before kissing her a bit harder than needed to be. Besides, they were teens, and even though he wasn’t ready for sex, no harm in exploring a little. She pulls away before smiling at him, and sighs out. 

“I love you,” she whispers, before smiling at him. 

He lights up and grins. “I love you too.”   
  
She grins and kisses him again, before sighing out against him and kissing his cheek before kissing him again, shifting into his lap, her straddling him. He breathes out before kissing her again, pulling her closer to him, before kissing her hard, hearing her sigh out. 

“You’re so pretty Evie, like an angel,” Al says while she giggles and kisses him again, her hands running up and down his back. 

He sighs, before pulling back and checking his watch. “Evie! We gotta go,” he squeals.   
  
“Why? What time is it?!”   
  
“It’s 9:00, your house is an hour away by bus!”   
  
“Darn it!” she says, rushing to pack up with him. He quickly packs up and they run down, before Samberly holds the bus door open for her. 

They slowly arrive at Evie’s house at exactly 10 on the dot.   
  
“Well, Sorry about that,” he blushes, holding her hand and walking her up.   
  
“It’s fine,” Evie smiles before kissing him again, hands going to his hair. 

He smiles and kisses her again, sighing out as he feels her lips leave his.   
  
“I’ll see you on Monday?”   
  
“Yes, I’ll see you on Monday,” she grins and kisses him before going up and he chuckles before going back to Charlie’s house. 

Getting back to his room, he sighs, smiling slightly, letting the night's events cloud his mind and how nice it felt to be with her, and to hold her close, and then getting her top and just exploring a little. 

He sighs audibly, and lays down, just letting the thoughts drift in and out, before hearing Nick bid Charlie goodbye, and leaving. Charlie comes up and Al sits up.   
  
“Oh, hey Al!” he smiles.   
  
“Hi Charlie, how are you?”   
  
“Good, hung out with Nick for a bit,” he smiles.   
  
“Don’t you hate Nick?”   
  
“We made up…” Charlie shrugs, “How’s Evie?”   
  
“She’s good, says hello.” 

“So what did you two get up to?” 

“Nothing much,” he shrugs. 

“Come on, I know there’s got to be more than that here.   
  
“We… made out, and I think I got to first base?”   
  
“Only took you 4 months,” Charlie chuckles, and Al smacks him with a pillow. 

Charlie laughs and tosses it back. “Just kidding, just kidding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise from finals hell!!! 
> 
> While Griffith observatory wasn't built yet, Griffith park was there. The metro rail, or the red car, was probably the most popular way of getting around Los Angeles.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my week!


	15. Chapter 15

_"Hail! Hail! To LA High; noble and strong. Thy colors blue and white call forth our song, with praises ringing, true loyal hearts we bring. Hail! Hail! To LA High; our love for thee, still lingers close around thy memory. With never dying faith in thy dear name, Hail! Hail! To LA High, long live they name”_

_~ Los Angeles High Alma Mater_

* * *

May arrived just around the corner, and soon enough, it was finals time and craziness. Al and Evie practically worked themselves into the ground studying for everything, and Charlie and Nick didn’t seem to come out of the room unless they wanted snacks. Evie ended up sending in all her paperwork for Pasadena City College, and Al, Charlie, and Nick all made a road trip up to Pasadena again to work on Caltech paperwork.  
  
Thanks to his dad being drunk, and a quick talking Santangelo, Al ran up and got all the money he had saved up, before coming back down. He got caught, obviously, but he did hold his ground and that’s what was important. Granted, could he have done it better? Yes, but he did good considering the circumstances. Charlie and Al go back, and they both grin, counting out the money Al has and adding it to the jar that sat on the kitchen counter. 

Charlie, Al, Nick and Evie, also packed up an overnight bag, booked two hotel rooms by Caltech and Pasadena City College, and stayed there for a night, and started to look at houses there. Evie's mom eventually retracted her statement, so Evie found her own place around Pasadena City College, but she did give the okay if Evie wanted to stay over night. They needed a 3 bedroom house, with at least 2 bathrooms, and ended up settling for one with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms on the border of Caltech. 

They all pulled together, with the help of some other adults, Aunt Viola, Mrs. Baker, and a few people from the country club all pulled together to get the place for them. So they owned the place pretty much outright, and Samberly’s name was on the payment. 

They couldn’t move in until the week before school started, but that didn’t matter, they were happy, and Nick and Charlie were too. Even more happier than usual. Which Al kinda thought was weird, but whatever. They got over their rough patch and were friends, maybe even best friends. 

Finals came by, and Evie, Al, Charlie, and Nick had all studied for them. Days were passed by in hardcore study mode, but they all ended up studying together for their variety of subjects, and ended up making little cheat sheets they could study off of.  
  
Evie went one day to get her dress, and Charlie, Nick and Al went and got their suits made and fitted, before going to the beach and sitting down, having a picnic together, as one last hurrah before the school year ended, and they were not high schoolers anymore, but adults and college students.  
  
Charlie brought some illegal alcohol that was smuggled in a canteen from his dad’s stash, Nick brought a blanket, Evie brought some food, and Samberly brought some other food as well. They sat down on Santa Monica beach and sighed, taking in the sunset. 

Evie sits in Al’s lap, and Nick and Charlie sit on the corners of the blanket, but still sit together and joke around with each other. Charlie grins before starting to speak.  
  
“So, Evie asked me to bring drinks, and well… I figured this couldn’t hurt, I won’t be drinking anything out of this bottle because I’m the driver but I figured you all would like some,” he grins and passes the canteen to Evie. 

Evie takes a sip and sputters a little, wiping it off her lips. “Is this wine?!”  
  
“Or maybe it’s moonshine?” Charlie winks, and Evie laughs.  
  
“Alright, your turn Al, you can try it now,” he hands it to him, before grinning.  
  
He nods and takes a little sip before grimacing a little. “It’s bitter!”  
  
Charlie nods, “Your turn Nicholas.”  
  
Nick takes it and drinks it before passing it back. “It’s Nick!” 

Charlie chuckles and nods, as Evie and Al present the food.

“Just bacon sandwiches for today, but I got some grapes,” Evie says, placing them out.  
  
“I brought dessert,” Al shrugs. “Just some cookies and a slice of cake, figured we could split it up into four.”  
  
They nod approvingly and Samberly smiles, taking a sandwich and some grapes, before starting to eat slowly. Well, everyone, except for Nick, who was starving and scarfed it down in maybe 30 seconds flat. 

Everyone somewhat chuckles, before finishing eating and talking about the future, passing the moonshine around. Al pulls Evie in and lets her sit on his lap. Al kisses Evie on the shoulder, then on the neck, before pulling her close and kissing her softly, tasting the moonshine still on her lips. Evie kisses him back, wrapping her hands around his neck, and his arms tighten around her waist, before hearing Charlie and Nick start making gagging noises.  
  
They all laugh, before Al kisses her one last time, before letting her get off of his lap. He smiles before cutting up the cake and giving everyone a little bit and two chocolate chip cookies. They ate slowly, and Al sighs softly, taking in everything. He’d never expected senior year to end up like, well… this. With a girlfriend and two best friends. 

Granted, a lot could happen, he learned that now as he reflected back on this year. Evie nudges him with the alcohol.  
  
“Want another sip?” she slurs. 

“Sure, but no more for you Miss Evelyn,” he chuckles and takes a sip.  
  
“Why not?!” she pouts.  
  
“Because I don’t want to explain to your mom and have your mom strangle me,” he sighs, passing the bottle back to Charlie as Evie laid her head in his lap.  
  
“My mom likes you,” she says, frowning.  
  
“I know, but she’s not going to like it if I bring you back drunk,” he kisses her head. 

Charlie chuckles. “Listen to your boyfriend Evie, he’s right.”  
  
“Okay,” she nods, looking at Al and grinning, “Have I told you lately that you’re handsome?”  
  
“Not lately,” Al chuckles, feeling his face heat up.  
  
“Well you are handsome, and kind, and the best boyfriend ever!” she grins and Al kisses her forehead.  
  
“Well, you’re beautiful, sweet, and the best girlfriend,” Al says, and Evie kisses him hard. Al pulls away after a moment and chuckles, and Evie pouts.  
  
“What?” Al chuckles. 

“I want kisses!”  
  
“But Charlie and Nick are here, and they don’t want to see that,” he nods, and Charlie nods.  
  
“Best be saving it for while we’re gone,” Charlie nods and Nick nods as well, slowly savoring his cake. 

“Yes Evie, save it for later,” Nick chuckles and takes a sip of the moonshine.  
  
Evie sticks her tongue out before leaning up and kissing Samberly again, before leaning back down and snuggling closer to him.  
  
Al absent-mindedly starts running his hand through her hair, and she lets out a quiet sigh, before fluttering her eyes. The sun is setting now, and he smiles and kisses her head, letting her rest. 

Charlie nods and quietly scoots over. “Should we get going? Let Evie rest?”  
  
“And drop her off at home where her mom will know she’s been drinking? No, take her to our house, let her sleep it off a little, and then we can go drop her off at her mom’s house when she’s a little less, well…” 

“Tipsy?”  
  
“I was going to say buzzed, but yes, tipsy,” Al sighs, running his hand through her hair, letting her sleep on him for a bit, before ending up picking her up and sitting in the back of the car with her head on his lap, hoping the car would either wake her up or lull her into an even deeper sleep than she was in. She wakes up and smiles softly at Al.  
  
“Feeling better?” he asks her softly. 

“A little,” she yawns, “I’m not that drunk anymore, if that’s what you’re asking about.”

He nods, “That’s what we were worried about. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”  
  
“Makes sense,” she yawns and sits up. 

Al chuckles before kissing her head, and lets her go, sitting back as they pull up to Evie’s house.  
  
“Evie my dear,” he gets the door for her. 

She gets out and walks steadily with him, before sighing and kissing him softly, going inside. He smiles and walks back, letting himself back into the car.  
  
Nick and Charlie were deep in discussion about something, but stopped once he got into the car and were silent.  
  
“What?” Al says. 

“Nothing,” they say suspiciously.  
  
“That’s not suspicious at all…”  
  
“We were just talking about Evie’s birthday, and what we wanted to get her, that’s all,” Charlie shrugs, starting the car and driving home. 

Finals came around, and at the end of their last English class, Miss Adams sets the letters from the first day of school on their desk, and smiles.  
  
“Now, everyone read through their letters, and think about how much you guys have grown from this experience. 

They nod and read over it, and Samberly chuckles as Miss Adams says to pass them around the table.  
  
They all pass them around and Al full on chuckles when he gets to Charlie’s, as it said that “Al looks kind, but he’s got a huge crush on Evie, the girl here for sure.”  
  
He passes it to Evie, and he gets Evie’s next, which makes him smile sentimentally, as hers was about how nice he is, and how much she would like to have him as a friend.  
  
“More like a boyfriend now,” he murmurs, as he passes it back to Evie. 

She smiles and kisses his cheek, and Samberly grins as the bell rang and they went off to their next class. Luckily he passed every class. History was a bit of a struggle, but he was able to make all A’s and a B in English, which surprised everyone, including himself. 

Soon enough, it was graduation day, they had their rehearsal, and had their own little party with their parents before going back to school and getting in line for the actual thing. They all listen to the speakers speak, and then they go up and get their diploma, smiling for the camera before going back to their seats. 

They all grin excitedly as the last person got done, and the excitement in the air was palpable when the principal said, “Congratulations! You have graduated from Los Angeles High School!”  
  
There were screams and caps being thrown, and Samberly went to find Nick and Evie, who found them. Al smiles and kisses her, before saying, “We graduated!”  
  
“We did!” Evie kisses him back. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nick and Charlie hug, and that was it.  
  
This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've graduated! 
> 
> I couldn't find their fight song, so if anyone from Los Angeles High, is willing to share the lyrics to the fight song, I'll switch it, but I thought it was fitting. 
> 
> Moonshine was around in the 1920s, and was made into the 1930s as Prohibition ends in 1933. 
> 
> I found nothing about high school yearbooks, so no high school yearbooks. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

_ “Cause I’m stepping out with my baby, can’t go wrong cause I’m in right. It’s for sure, not for maybe, that I’m all dressed up tonight”  _

_ ~ Stepping out with my baby, Fred Astaire _

* * *

After the ceremony, all four of them, plus their families went out to eat. Al smiles as everyone wedges into a booth at Cole’s because, well, this was where he was a few weeks ago with Evie, Nick and Charlie, when they became best friends. 

All the adults start meeting and greeting, and he smiles and introduces himself, before sitting down, squeezed in between Evie and Aunt Viola. They all order Cole’s famous French Dip sandwiches, and just talk about life, when Mrs Baker and Aunt Viola nod at each other and clear their throats. 

“So, me and all the parents, we have a surprise for the four of you,” she grins and Evie gulps nervously, as she removes four envelopes from her purse, and hands them to Nick, Charlie, Evie and Al. They hold it, wondering what to do, before Mrs. Baker smiles at them.    
  
“You can open it,” she nods, and smiles. 

They all nod and start to rip it open, before they get pieces of a puzzle. They look quizzically at each other, before Al smiles, and switches with Evie’s mom, so that Charlie, Nick, Evie and Al were all sitting together. They all sort their pieces out, before looking at it and putting together the puzzle, with Mrs Baker, Mrs Santangelo and Mrs Sawyer grinning ear to ear. 

“So, if that one goes there,” Charlie says, before they all figure it out, before reading it over, looking at them.    
  
“Mom, are you serious?!” Evie says shocked.    
  
“Miss Baker, Aunt Vi, Mrs. Sawyer… you can’t do this…” Charlie says, shaking his head.    
  
“Oh my gosh,” Al whispers while Nick stays stunned silent. 

“We can and we did. You move in next week. We asked the owners of the two houses you guys bought if they would be willing to move out earlier, and they said yes. We knew you four would be running around town together, and we decided it would be easier if you all were in one place together, instead of Charlie or Evie driving everywhere.” 

“I-” Charlie starts before just hugging Aunt Vi, and Al smiles tearfully as Evie hugs her mom, and starts crying a little.    
  
“Thank you!” Nick smiles softly, and his mom kisses his cheek. 

Samberly grins and kisses Evie softly, “Ready for a life together?”    
  
She laughs and nods, grinning ear to ear. 

They all moved in two weeks after that night, and it was somewhat chaotic. Evie, Al and Nick had to figure out where to park their bikes, and Charlie’s car was almost empty of gas by the time that they got back to Pasadena that night.    
  
Charlie and Al both quit their jobs and started to hunt for work, and Evie also quit and started to work at the Huntington Hotel. Nick also started to look for work. Charlie found work at the Huntington Library, and Samberly gets work working at a restaurant. And finally, Nick got a job working as a bellhop also at the Huntington Hotel. 

For the first few weeks, they just worked. Nick goes grocery shopping once a week, and ends up getting enough to stuff their ice box and pantry for a few weeks. Charlie and Al both end up cleaning and dusting, before vacuuming. All of them clean their own separate rooms, but stay together and work. 

There was an air show out in Burbank, at United Airport, and well… Evie was desperate to go. All she ever talked about the air show, and well, since it was right by her birthday on June 14th, she could count this as a Birthday present. Al, Charlie and Nick all chuckle, but end up splurging and getting good seats to go and see it.

Al ends up kissing her head as she comes in, all ready to go. She eats breakfast, and then sits down, fiddling with her hands while waiting for Nick and Charlie to go to the show. She didn’t want to be late, plus she wanted to get there early enough to get good views.    
  
Al sighs, before checking his watch. “They should be good by now, I wonder what’s taken them so long…” he knocks on Charlie’s door, to no avail, and he looks at Evie and shrugs before pushing it open. On Nick and Charlie making out with each other, who then jumped three feet apart.    
  
“I-”    
  
“Holy shit-”    
  
“I am so sorry,” Al says before walking out, back to where Evie was standing looking quite bewildered. 

“Do I want to know?” Evie asks carefully. 

He mulls it over in his mind before sighing, “I saw Nick and Charlie kissing.” 

“They were what?!”    
  
“Kissing Evie, like we do!”    
  
They hear the door open and look at each other to Charlie and Nick coming out, simultaneously ashamed and nervous. Evie nods and starts talking.    
  
“So you two are together?”    
  
Charlie and Nick both nod and blush.    
  
Evie nods, “Okay.”    
  
“O-okay?”    
  
“Yeah, what do you think I was going to do?”    
  
“Kick us out?”    
  
“You're our friends, and that’s all that matters to us, we don’t care,” Evie smiles, and Nick comes and wraps her in a hug.    
  
“Group hug!” Al says before hugging them close, and sighing softly.    
  
“Now to the air races?” Charlie says softly.    
  
“Yes, to the air races,” Evie grins. 

They all get in the car and drive out to United Airport, recently built in 1930, and parked before getting some popcorn and drinks, per Evie’s request and getting settled for the airshow. The show started and Evie was in awe the entire time, her eyes not leaving the planes as she looked in wonder. Al looked a few times, but most of his focus was on Evie and how in awe she was. He pulled her in and kissed her softly, before letting her go.    
  
After the show, Evie smiles and wraps around Al’s waist, kissing him before holding him close. He smiles and chuckles, before getting into Charlie’s car.    
  
“Where to miss?” Samberly chuckles and kisses her softly.    
  
“I don’t mind,” she grins and kisses him, letting him hold her close.

Charlie and Nick chuckle and start driving, getting to go home. 

A few days later, Al went out early to go to the shops. His shift didn’t start until noon, but he wanted to at least shop around a little to see what he could get Evie. He window shopped for a little before wandering into a music box shop that had a few different music boxes, and looked at them all, before smiling at one. It was black on the outside, and played a song he had heard before but couldn’t remember. 

He paid for it using layaway, before asking them to wrap it up as it was for a present. The girl nodded before wrapping it up nice and neat, tying the ribbon into a bow before handing it to him. He nods and smiles, taking it with him.   
  
On June 14th, Al woke up early, before sneaking off to the kitchen and starting to make breakfast. Eggs, some toast, and a few cans of beans were all that he could find, but it was okay. He could make it work. 

He goes over to Evie’s house and brings over flowers and his present to her before knocking. Evie smiles as she opens the door, and he kisses her softly. 

“Good morning my love,” he smiles, “Happy birthday,”    
  
“Thank you,” she smiles and kisses him softly.    
  
He smiles before getting out his package for her, and coming inside.    
  
Her apartment was tiny, just a one bedroom that she shared with a roommate named Mary. Mary was sweet, but she has a fiancee and so she never saw her that much. They got along well though, and went to the same college. 

“Happy birthday,” he grins, as Evie smiles and kisses him before holding her stomach.    
  
“What is it?” he says nervously.    
  
“You’re going to have to cancel whatever plans you made for today…”    
  
“Why?” he says, softly.    
  
She whimpers, “My cycle, it doesn’t come often but when it does…”    
  
He nods and picks her up before getting her back to bed. “We were going to take you to downtown LA, but that can be done a different day. Do you want morphine my dear?”    
  
She shakes her head before seizing up and he nods. 

“Sorry, I know you and everyone were going to have fun, but..”    
  
“No, you’re turning 19, it can be done a different day, just get some rest,” he kisses her head, rubbing her back as she falls back asleep. 

He putters around the kitchen before looking for a phone. He found one in the kitchen and calls Evie’s mom.    
  
“Yes, this is Mrs. Baker,” 

“Hi Mrs. Baker, it’s Al, your daughter got her cycle, I’m with her, but what do I do?”    
  
“Okay, I need you to look in the pantry, there should be some crackers, I need you to get that and a glass of water. Also a bucket for if she throws up. Boys run hotter than girls, so don’t be worried if you become a personal heating pad. Also, find some books for her, she’s going to need them.”    
  
“It’s that bad?!” he murmurs into the phone, before looking back to Evie’s room.    
  
“Yes, it’s that bad, to quote her, it’s like having knives in her stomach.”    
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll go and look for them, thank you,” he nods, and hands up after saying goodbye. 

He quickly searches for crackers, and gets her a glass of water. He then grabs a few books from the living room, and sighs, before grabbing some soup as well. 

“This should do,” he murmurs, before sitting down and waiting, before starting to hear someone whine a little. 

“Evie?” he says, getting up and going to her room, and pushing open the door slightly to see that she was twisting and turning a little.    
  
“Oh my love,” he sighs before getting into bed and holding her close. 

She sighs, and he kisses her head.    
  
“Cuddle?”    
  
“Yeah, we can cuddle,” he kisses her head and holds her close. “I love you,” he whispers. 

“Love you too,” she murmurs before sighing softly. 

He kisses her head, and holds her close as she falls back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> United airport is now Hollywood-Burbank airport. 
> 
> Layaway is something you could do if you were buying something. Pay for a bit of it up front and then pay the rest later. 
> 
> For periods, you either, 1 use a sanitary pad, or 2 use something akin to the diva cup that's around today. Tampons wouldn't be for sale until 1933. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


	17. Chapter 17

_“Sweet Leilani, heavenly flower. Tropic skies are jealous as they shine. I think they're jealous of your blue eyes.”_

_~ Sweet Leilani, Bing Crosby_

* * *

A few weeks later, Al, Charlie, Nick and Evie, got ready early in the morning. They were going to the beach, and well, they did have a bit of a fight over it. Charlie and Al wanted Venice-Hyperion Beach, and well, Evie and Nick wanted to go to Redondo. They had quite the fight about it, before they all settled on Santa Monica beach. 

Evie put a dress on over her swimsuit, and Al, Charlie, and Nick all put shirts and pants over their swim trunks before going into the car and driving. It was a 30 minute drive, not that bad, and plus once they got on Route 66, it was fast. 

They got there and Charlie parked, grinning happily.

“Right, where should we sit?”   
  
Evie looked left and right, before deciding to go left, and they followed her, before sitting down on the beach, laying out their towels. Al got out the suntan lotion early, and started smearing it on himself before passing it to Evie. Evie smiles and takes off her dress, leaving her in just her swimsuit, and Al had to gulp.

It was just a swimsuit, but it was short, even shorter than whatever he’s seen her in. Charlie and Nick both snicker before Evie tosses Nick the sunscreen and Nick does himself before passing it to Charlie. Evie pulls half of her hair up, and ties it back before getting up, stretching and hopping into the water. Nick, Charlie and Al followed soon after, and Evie dove down and pulled Charlie down under the water.   
  
She grins cheekily as Charlie comes up sputtering, and stares at Evie.   
  
“I’m going to get you Miss Baker!”   
  
“Oh?” Evie grins. 

Charlie dives and pushes her down, before Evie comes up sputtering for air. Al chuckles and hugs her close. “Need me to protect you?”   
  
“No, just need Charlie to stop horsing around!”   
  
Al laughs and kisses her head before grinning softly, holding her close. They were in waist deep water for Evie, and about mid-thigh for everyone else. Evie grins at him, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him hard. 

He grins and kisses her back, holding her close and lifting her up, making her laugh a little. 

“Well, Mrs. Samberly,” Charlie teases, “Shall we go back in?” he grins, and having Samberly drop her lightly.   
  
“I'm not yet?!” Samberly says shocked. 

Evie looks bright red, before storming off to the beach. Al looks at Charlie, staring him down, while Nick runs after Evie. 

“I don’t even have a ring, it’s crossed my mind but it’s too early.”   
  
“I was joking… I’m sorry, that was bad…”   
  
“Let’s just go,” he sighs, before shaking his head. He did have a ring in mind, but… he wasn’t ready for that yet. He was just wanting to date a while, and if she wanted to be married to him, that would be fine, but it was how long she wanted to wait. If it was his decision, he would get down on one knee this instant, but obviously, it wasn’t. He sighs, getting back, before looking for Evie, who was at the car. He gets there and looks at her, before going over carefully. 

“Evie?” he says softly. 

“So you’re going to propose?!” she looks at him astonished.   
  
“No, no, not yet, not if you didn’t want to be proposed too. I was going to wait a while, see what happened, with everything that’s going on…” he sighs.   
  
She nods softly, looking down and fiddling her hands. “I understand…” 

“Hey, I mean it though, you’re my best girl. And besides, I need to get back at Charlie somehow,” he smiles, hoping to cheer her up.   
  
“Plus societal norms... “   
  
“I know, but… I can’t even get a ring, and I want to do it with one…”   
  
She nods and kisses him softly. “I’m not mad at you, I hope you know that. I’m just mad at the situation with Charlie.”   
  
“If you want, I can ride the train with you to your mom’s house, you can stay there for the night if you don’t feel like coming back home with us.”   
  
“No, it’s fine, I’m okay, promise. Back to Charlie and Nick?” 

“Yeah, if you’re feeling up for it,” he grins, sighing out. 

She nods before kissing him softly, and putting her hand in his. 

“I wouldn’t mind a proposal, but it’s way too early, for me anyways,” she sighs.   
  
He nods and kisses her head. “It’s much too early for me as well,” he sighs, “But if we make it another year?”   
  
“Then maybe…” she grins. 

He nods and kisses her head, before turning back to the beach and walking hand in hand with her, and kissing her cheek, bending down to do so. 

She smiles, before walking back with him, where Nick and Charlie were there, moping.   
  
“Sorry Evie, I was just joking…” Charlie says looking down.   
  
“I know,” she grins, “But I had to ask Al if you were serious about it, and he only said somewhat.” 

“Somewhat Al?” Charlie grins cheekily. 

“No ring, but there’s a possibility… I guess,” he shrugs, and Nick nods, grinning.   
  
“What?” Evie asks. 

“Nick, do not…” Samberly sighs. 

“Nothing, Evie, only time will tell,” he grins. 

Al sighs, before starting to unpack and eat lunch, having Evie lean on him and kissing her softly. She smiles and kisses him, before eating again. He did want to propose, but not right now. It was much too early for him. 

They drive back to Pasadena, dropping Evie back at her house before driving back to theirs. He smiles at Charlie, and Nick.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Charlie says softly, and Al shakes his head.   
  
“It’s alright, I promise,” Al smiles, "It's just a bit too early."

Charlie nods. "Let's go in?" 

"Let's go in," she nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Route 66 was around, but it wouldn't get it's popularity until the 1950s. 
> 
> Swim suits were just one pieces and about midthigh length, but considering that Samberly hasn't seen her legs above her thighs... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

_“I got rhythm, I got music. I got my gal, who could ask for anything more?”_

_~ I’ve Got Rhythm, George Gershwin_

* * *

Summer flew by in a breeze, and soon enough it was time for them to go to school. After having one last hurrah at Evie’s house, where her mom cooked one of the best meals Samberly had had in a long time, they set off to Pasadena again and sighed, getting back late. 

When Al’s birthday came around on August thirty-first, he didn’t really know what to do. He knew he wanted to have fun, but he knew that money was tight. He just wanted to spend the day with his best friends and girlfriend. And well, if he got anything for a present, he didn’t mind. 

He woke up early, but then sighs, waiting in his room before looking at the clock before showing it was 7 am. He groans and gets up, before seeing Evie, Nick and Charlie up and milling about. Evie smiles once she sees him and goes to kiss him softly. 

“Happy Birthday Al!” Evie smiles and kisses him softly, and Al grins. 

“Thank you…”   
  
“Well, Nick and Charlie have work, but I don’t, so it’s just you and me for today, unless you have?”   
  
“No, I told them it was my birthday and they gave me it off,” he blushes softly. 

She nods and grins, “Well then, after Charlie and Nick leave, I’ve got a surprise for you,” she winks and Samberly blushes softly.   
  
Charlie and Nick laugh and Nick kisses Charlie on the cheek, before heading off to their room. 

Charlie and Nick had grown comfortable around Al relationship wise, so they ended up just sharing a room at this point. Evie was pretty much there all the time and Al takes her home, just a few streets away. 

Charlie and Nick had left by the time he had gotten breakfast and gotten changed into real clothes. Evie has a cocky smirk on her face and kisses him hard, and he couldn’t help but kiss her back, pulling her into him.   
  
“So what’s the plan Miss Baker?”   
  
“You’ll see, have to get you your present first,” she smirks and lets go of him before going to her room and getting it.   
  
Al sits down once she brings it out, looking nervous. 

“I don’t want you to start yelling about money, we had enough in our budget, don’t worry, me and Charlie did it a few weeks ago when I started looking around.”   
  
He nods softly, unwrapping the small box to see a watch with a brown leather band, and a round face. 

He gasps before looking at Evie. “Thank you!”   
  
“Want me to put it on?”   
  
He nods and takes it out, before having Evie flip over his hand and put it on, pulling the strap through the loop and securing it on his hand. 

He smiles and admires it softly, before kissing her softly. She grins and kisses him back, holding him close. 

School started, and well, he couldn’t be more excited. They all had taken tests to see if they could get out of taking certain things, and Charlie was able to test out of one of the maths, Nick was able to test out of English, and Al was also able to test out of a math class. Evie rode her bike to start her school a week early, and she was taking a full course load.   
  
The first half of the semester went by fast, if Al had anything to say about it. He worked as a soda jerk during the weekends and sometimes in the week. It was a job, and he was thankful for it. Charlie worked the front desk at Huntington Library and was paid really nicely. Nick pulled in enough money, and somehow, they always had rent paid to their landlord. Evie came over when she could, but most of it was regulated to quick visits at the hotel shop or at the soda fountain. 

Midterms came and went, and well, they all had A’s in their classes. Al and Evie celebrated one year of “Not killing each other” as Nick says. Al and Evie laugh, before saving up enough money to go out for a fancy meal at the Huntington Hotel’s restaurant. 

They got dressed and had Charlie drop them off, letting them laugh and smile. She walks in, linking his arm with hers. He smiles before bending down to kiss her head. 

“One year done,” she grins. 

“One year, and hopefully many more,” he grins, letting her inside. 

She grins before kissing him again, going inside. 

He didn’t propose then, she wanted to wait another year, after her schooling was done and they were making some money. But she did hint that after she was done with school, a proposal would be nice. They also talked about the first nonstop flight across the Pacific Ocean and Al Capone’s prison sentence. 

He chuckles and kisses her head, before walking back with her, hands locked tight together. 

Finals came and went in a second, and Samberly couldn’t help but smile at that fact. They had all gotten straight A’s, and Charlie had gotten a few more dollars in scholarship money. Al had gotten a job on campus, so he quit his one job, and ended up getting a job on campus, with all the money he earns going towards his bursar account. 

Evie had gotten a bit of a raise, and that was a bit exciting. Nick had lost his job, but was working on finding one on campus. Evie found out she would be graduating a semester early if she continued on the track she was on. 

Evie of course said yes, and she was put on the fast track through the program, which made her take a few winter classes, so she was always in her room studying. Al had worked overtime, and ended up being able to buy some presents for the group.

For Charlie, he had gotten him a nice tie. For Nick he got him a sweater with Caltech written on it. And for Evie? Well, he couldn’t quite figure it out. Him and Charlie went to the jewelry store together on their days off and looked but nothing in the price range struck out for him. 

Until he saw a great pair of pants. It was a bit out of his price range, coming in at $5, but it was perfect. And luckily, Charlie’s came in cheaper than expected. 

So when Christmas morning, when all of them came out of their rooms to find a few little boxes, everyone lit up. Nick put the perculator on, yawning. Thanks to Charlie, the both of them went to midnight mass, while Al and Evie just went to the 8 o’clock service. 

Evie opens her gift from Charlie, a new shirt. Nick opens his from Al and grins, thanking him. Charlie opens his gift from Evie, a new pen. Nick also opens his gift from Evie which was also a pen. Al opened up his to also reveal a new pen.   
  
“Sorry, that was all we had in the shop that wasn’t necessarily hotel-related.” 

Al chuckles and kisses her. “I love it, I love you.” 

Evie opens her gift from Al to find some pants mended and tailored for her. She kisses him hard, and he grins. 

Charlie had gotten him a tie, and then Nick had gotten him a new notebook, and well, they all visited their family. 

Winter break went in a flash, and soon enough all of them were back on campus, having built up excitement. This was the year that the Olympics would be here. They all had seen what happened to USC, and well, they did hope that the money flowed into Pasadena a little. Los Angeles had gotten snow as well and they ended up going into the city to play with it a little.

They were hoping that Evie got a little more money, and that Nick was able to find a job. Nick ended up finding one at a restaurant, and Samberly ended up working double shifts at the soda fountain. It was kinda nice though, because Evie would come in and he would make her an egg cream. 

Evie also screamed loudly when she read the news that Lindbergh baby was kidnapped in March, and cried her eyes out at it. Al went over and held her close when she found out, and again once Charlie Lindbergh’s body was found in May. She eventually recovered enough to cheer as Amelia Earhart made her first trans-Atlantic flight from Newfoundland to Ireland. 

Second semester went by in a flash, as everyone worked overtime. Evie by the end of the semester was doing at least 40 hours if not more a week as the Olympics were almost in full swing. Al cut back a little for finals, but studied his ass off and got all A’s and one B in English. Charlie ended up getting straight A’s, and Nick got A’s and B’s.

But, Freshman year was done, and that was the best. So he was happy. 

And college? He loved it and was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! 
> 
> First nonstop flight across the Atlantic belongs to Hugh Herndon and Clyde Pangborn. Al Capone got taken out by tax fraud in October of 1931. Charles Lindbergh's baby got kidnapped March 1st, and found May 12th. But then, Amelia Earhart took her first flight across the Atlantic at the very end of May, 1932. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!!


	19. Chapter 19

_ “ _ _ I'm no millionaire, but I'm not the type to care. 'Cause I've got a pocketful of dreams.” _

_ ~ Bing Crosby,I’ve Got a Pocketful of dreams  _

* * *

Sophomore year came in an instant, if Al had to be honest. They did however go to the Olympics, which was something. USC wasn’t the best school, and well… nobody liked it. But USC’s campus was where the Olympics were being held, and so USC they went. 

They ended up going to the Opening Ceremony, getting there at 9 am for good seats. They were let in at 12:30 pm and sat a few rows back, watching people fill in the seats around them. Evie snacked on popcorn and Al chuckles, eating peanuts. Charlie and Nick were sharing a bag of popcorn. And really, if anyone was looking for it, they would be obvious that they were dating. Because it’s what Evie and Al did every day. Hold hands, shared popcorn, and even sneak kisses sometimes. 

They all ended up splurging for Evie’s birthday and buying her tickets for the gymnastics events. Really, it was for the best. She liked gymnastics as a kid, and well. 

Evie was wearing a blouse and pants, still doing the finger wave pattern, and Nick, Al, and Charlie were all in slacks and a button up. They went to the gymnastics portion as Evie had wanted to be a gymnast, and well… they weren’t going to deny her living her dream, even if it was just her watching Raymond Bass climb up a rope. 

They all sat down in the bleachers, and watched it, and Al put his arm around her, and she leaned into him. “Good belated birthday present?” he asks softly. 

She nods and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles softly. Evie had been taking summer courses, and excelled in them. Problem is that they didn’t end up seeing each other as often as they had hoped, with her working full time and then taking classes at night. 

School has started again, and well everyone worked hard at it. Samberly had been able to start his major of Electrical Engineering and start his minor in Chemistry. Nick was already a few classes ahead of schedule thanks to winter break classes. Charlie was pretty ahead just because he tested out of a few things, but that’s really it. 

He didn’t see Evie all that much because of her schedule. Bike to PCC, go to classes, bike home, get changed, and then go to work, where she was working 40 hours a week. It wasn’t bad, and he was proud of her, but he was… anxious for her, she would work herself into the ground if she didn’t stop. 

They were all surprised when Jean Harlow’s husband was murdered, Evie most of all, and then Peg Entwistle commits suicide by jumping off the Hollywoodland sign, and she was shocked. Midterms came and went, and so did his two year anniversary with Evie. Honestly, it didn’t feel like two years, but here they were.

FDR got elected president and everyone was happy about it, Nick most of all. He had campaigned for him when he came to Los Angeles. Finals also went by in a breeze, as they all ended up getting all A’s. Evie graduated with honors from her paralegal studies, and ended up working as a legal secretary full time. Everyone was proud of her, and Al even more so. When she walked with her cap and gown, he knew he wanted to be with her. And when she showed him her diploma, and that big smile of hers… He was a goner. 

Spring semester started up again, and he was really happy, and studied his ass off. Some  guy named Hitler got named chancellor of Germany, but no one was really worried about it. He was in Europe, not like he was going to come over to the US. 

Really, Al was focused on his studies, and diligently so. Him and Charlie have a study group with a few other people, so that was helpful. But really, it was for his mom’s ring. 

Him and his dad were at odds, and this was one of the things. He knew that he wanted to propose to Evie ever since Charlie and the beach. And well, he was going to do it after her birthday, but… 

His dad said no. Straight out, he wasn’t going to get his mom’s ring until he finished college. Which would have been okay, but it was his mom’s engagement ring. He wanted that ring for Evie. It was just that it was so nice, and so pretty. A diamond ring, with intricate decorations on it. It was a small diamond, but it would look so nice on Evie’s hand. 

He had thought about asking Evie’s mom to see her engagement ring, but he didn’t want to bring up bad memories. And besides, he didn’t want to ask, and then have Evie’s mom ask questions. Especially since he was just looking into it. 

Charlie had suggested getting his mob friends involved and they could steal his mom’s ring back from his dad, but Al said no. He wasn’t about to have the mob involved with his love life. Period. And if the mob found out what his dad did to him? There was no telling what they would do to his dad. Yeah, he was a bad person, but it was his dad. He wasn’t going to just get out of there. 

Spring semester was in full swing by the time he figured out what he was going to do. He got Charlie to drive him to Evie’s mom’s house and knocked on the door, making sure he looked presentable. 

Her mom opens the door, and Al nods and they are let in. Charlie hangs around the front room, while Al and her mom go into the kitchen and sit down for a cup of tea. 

“So, what brings you around Al?”    
  
“Umm,” he swallows before starting to speak, “Me and Evie have been together for two and a half years, and I love her so much, it’s unreal. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And uhm, After college, if everything goes well, I’m probably going to propose. And I was wondering if I could have your blessing?”    
  
Mrs Baker drops her tea cup, before tearing up, “Oh Al…” 

“It’s probably much too early, I don’t even have a ring, I was just wondering… I’m so sorry.”    
  
“No, no, no, it’s not that,” she chuckles, before schooling herself. “So when are you going to propose to her?”    
  
“This time next year? I was hoping to either save up for a ring, or possibly…” he sighs. 

“Or possibly?” she raises her eyebrows.    
  
“Probably a dumb question, but I know my mom’s ring is…. unavailable for the time being, so I was going to ask for yours…” he looks down and sighs.    
  
She nods and gets up, going to her room. Charlie looks at him and Al shrugs. 

“Did she say yes?” Charlie whispers.    
  
“I don’t know!” Al says scared, “I never got a yes or no!”    
  
Charlie nods as Mrs. Baker comes back with a jewelry box, and Al schools himself. Mrs. Baker opens it and swivels it around to show Al. Inside, there were a string of pearls, a set of earrings, and a beautiful Sapphire ring.    
  
“Was that your ring?” He says softly. 

She nods.    
  
He nods softly. “Can I see it?”    
  
She nods and takes it out for him.    
  
“It’s really something…” he says softly, before holding it. 

It was a sapphire ring, with diamonds around the outside. He nods softly. “Do you mind if I keep this? I have an idea...”   
  
“It’s yours, but you gotta tell me what the idea is.”   
  
“I’ve always wanted to propose with my mom’s ring. But now… I was thinking, I could probably take this to the jeweler's and my mom’s ring, and maybe have them mesh it together? I don’t know if it’s possible, but…”   
  
She nods before speaking, “I think that’s a good idea Al.”   
  
He nods and smiles, “Do I have…”   
  
“Yes, yes you do, just make sure to propose sometime soon,” she chuckles.   
  
He grins and chuckles, before smiling, and having them walk to the door, the box in his hands.   
  
“And Al?”   
  
“Hmm?” he says, looking at her. 

“Call me Clara. It’s only fair, now that you are somewhat part of the family.”    
  
“Will do Miss… Clara,” he grins. 

After that, they all crowd around the radio at Al’s house to listen to the first “fireside chat” by president Franklin. A month later, they sit down in a movie theater and watch King Kong. They take their finals and sighs happily, getting pretty much all A’s.   
  
It was just a year, but what a fun year it was! And plus, he did get a job at the research facility at Caltech, so more money for him to help pay for college and for other things. It was shaping up to be a good year, so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive!  
> The Olympics took place at USC and took place between July and August of 1932. Olympic boulevard in LA is named after the event. 
> 
> Jean Harlow and Peg Entwistle things both happened. FDR got elected that year as well and started to put in his plans. 
> 
> The first fireside chat happened on March 12, 1933 on the banking crisis. 
> 
> Now, my favorite thing. King Kong. Because my mom’s Uncle, Archie Marshek was one of the original editors on it, and became a film editor in his own right. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	20. Chapter 20

_“I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me, I've got you under my skin”_

_~ I’ve Got You Under My Skin, Frank Sinatra_

* * *

After getting the rings and earrings, Al hides the box at the top of his closet. He did take the ring to study it a little, but he was still… nervous. He knew Evie would like to be proposed to. They did have a talk about it on one of their dates, but he did end up getting nervous. 

He regularly checked in with Miss Ba- Clara. Evie’s birthday passed, and well, nothing happened. He got her a pair of sunglasses, and took her out on a date to the beach. His birthday happened, and Evie got him a scarf and a nice tie, and he smiles and kisses her, before they go out on a date. 

He did have the ring at home, and it would make a nice birthday present… but nope, not for him. Besides, he was turning 21, and he would rather not have it over shadow that. 

School was in full swing when he finally made it to the jewelry shop, under the guise of going to the bookstore to pick up a thing for Nick’s birthday in October. He looks around the place, and smiles and says, “Just looking. No harm, no foul…” 

Midterms came and went, and so did Evie’s and Al’s third anniversary. Of course he wanted to propose, but with no ring, and no way to assure himself, it never did happen. The Pope spoke out against movies, which was absolutely hilarious to the both of them, and well, They never really went, but when they did, it was always for a blockbuster of some sort. 

Finals came, and Samberly saved up enough money to finally get a decent ring. He went shopping, but they were all the same, and he didn’t know what to get. Evie had started taking flying lessons on the weekends, so it was harder to see her, but easier for him to sneak around for the ring. Prohibition ended and Evie and Al both got drunk that night, much to Nick and Charlie’s disagreement. 

Charlie went out for an afternoon, but returned grinning ear to ear. Samberly raises an eyebrow and Charlie shrugs. “My usual people came thorough, and I got a good present.” 

Christmas came, and Charlie ended up waking him up early, before any of the house and giving him a box. “I’m giving this to you now because if you kill me, there will be no witnesses.” 

Al raised his eyebrows before unwrapping the wrapping paper and opening the box before dropping it. “H-how?” 

“Never doubt a Santangelo,” Charlie shrugs, and Al raises his eyebrow before picking it back up. 

“I called some of my dad’s friends, I told them no killing, but they had to get her ring for a friend of mine,” Charlie nods. 

“I thought you weren’t on good terms with y’know,” He tilts his head and Charlie sighs.

“My dad was a saldato, or soldier for them. He got killed by a rival mafia. I was in the rival mob’s territory when we went to Silverwood’s that day. I called the mafia my dad was in to go steal this back for you. No killing or hurting your dad, but I didn’t know where he had hidden it.” 

He nods looking back at the ring. It was exactly how he remembered it. A diamond ring, with the silver around it intricately twisted to hold a few more diamonds on the side.

Al chokes up a little before nodding. “Thank you Charlie!” 

“No problem, better hide it though,” he chuckles. 

Al nods and runs up to his room and hides it in his closet, before coming back down. Evie came over soon after, and smiles at him, and he smiles back at her. Evie grins and kisses him, before sitting down with her presents in her hands. 

Winter break went by fast after that, and Spring semester started. Obviously, he was nervous because this was his junior year of college, so he had to figure out if he was going to work or continue his education. 

He had talked to his professors and had been talking to everyone. One of his professors suggested that he could just take a gap year, and then do his doctorate on the side. He thought that was the plan he was going to do. Evie was working full time, and he was pretty sure that he needed a job as well to pay for all of this. They all said that he would get into the accelerated master’s program, since he was probably going to stay at Caltech. He liked being around and liked being able to stay in the same place. And besides, he liked Caltech. It was nice, and really fun. Charlie was going to either USC or University of California, San Francisco for Med school, and Nick was probably going to continue at Caltech for his Civil engineering masters. 

The only thing he was reliant on was Evie. Her flying lessons happened at Grand Central Air Terminal, an hour away by bus from where they lived. She could technically move out to closer where she was located, but she didn’t want to. She liked being near all of them. 

She did have her driver’s license, thanks to her mom wanting to get her out driving, said it would look good on her resume, but Charlie was adamant about keeping the car near Pasadena. Besides, Nick and Charlie had a bit of a carpool going. Charlie would drop off Nick at the Huntington Hotel, then go to work at the library, then go back the other way to pick him up. 

Spring break came and went, and Al had saved up enough money to finally do what he wanted to do for Evie’s ring. Charlie drove him to the jewelry store before going to work, and he smiled before walking up to the front desk. 

“Hi! How may I help you?” 

“I’m good ma’am,” Samberly smiles before getting out the rings. “I uh, have a question.” 

“Sure!” she smiles and he nods. 

“I want to propose to my girlfriend, with my mom’s ring, but her mom gave me an idea and her engagement ring. Do you know if it’s possible to switch the diamond out for the sapphire?” 

“I would have to look, normally it depends on the stone’s shape, cut and size. Can I see the two?”

He nods and hands the both to her, and she takes a look, before calling over someone and having him take a look. 

“Is there something wrong?” he says softly, and having her shake her head. 

“We just want to make sure that it’s possible, measure twice, cut once, so to speak.”

He nods and sighs as the salespeople talk it over, before she grins. 

“We can, they’re pretty much the exact same. You wanted the sapphire in your mom’s ring where the diamond is, correct?” 

“Yes ma’am, that’s correct!” He grins. 

She grins, “Of course, I’ll take both and we can do it right now, it just might take a while, if you’re okay with staying here for a bit?” 

“How long?” 

“About 30 minutes? Maybe a bit longer,” she nods. 

He nods. “I’m okay to stay here, I’m just going to call my roommate so he knows to pick me up.” 

She nods and he quickly runs and calls Nick, and then goes back a few minutes later, before walking around the store for a bit and looking around. 

The girl ends up calling him over in about 30 minutes and presents him with the ring. He grins and nods, taking it back. It was perfect, honestly. 

“It’s perfect, how much…” 

“$2, no stones were bought, just the labor…” 

He grins and takes out his wallet before handing her a $2 bill. 

She smiles and takes it, before putting it away. “I hope it all goes well! Do you have a plan?” 

“Not really?” 

“That’s okay, I’m sure you’ll think of one,” she grins, “Have a nice day!” 

“You too!” he grins before taking the box and meeting Nick outside. 

“Well, let’s see it,” Nick grins and Samberly opens the box. 

Nick whistles and grins. “She’ll love it, I promise.” 

“Thanks Nick, now to go see her mom…” 

He nods and they take the train, going to Miss Clara’s house. He was nervous, and they arrived a while after and knocked on her door. She opened it, and smiled. 

“Hi Miss Clara, I just wanted to tell you I got the ring.” 

“Oh, let me see!” she smiles, and Al opens the box, showing her it. 

“It’s beautiful! She’ll love it!” she grins. 

“I know I didn’t really talk about it, but I put the jewel from your engagement ring into my mom’s. The sapphire used to be a diamond, but I figure that….” 

“It’s fine, it’s beautiful, and she’ll love it,” she grins and Samberly smiles. 

They stayed for coffee and a biscuit before riding the train back up to Pasadena. They walk up to the house to see Charlie coming out and running down. 

“It’s Evie, she’s-” 

“Is it her cycle?” 

“No, not that, someone from her work insinuated that you weren’t going to propose to her, and she’s… well…”

Al ran a hand over his face, “I literally got the ring today,” he shoves the ring box into Charlie’s hands to see Evie steaming and pacing. 

“Al, please, let me know when you decide to grow up and get a ring.” she sighs.

“Evie, please," Al starts before being cut off. 

“It’s been three and a half years together Al. It’s obvious that you don’t want to get married.” 

“Evie?” 

“I’m leaving Al!” 

“Evie…” he sighs, before taking her hands. 

“No, don’t!” she starts, pulling her hands away. Al gives up the last bit of sanity he has and goes. 

“Evie! I got a ring today!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunglasses were invented in 1929 in New York, and spread very, very, far.  
> Grand Central Air Terminal was an airport in the 1930s, but got shut down in 1959. It is now used by Disney Imagineering, and Marvel Animation among other Disney groups.  
> I didn't really know a lot about engagement rings, or about how they would work, so here's my Best Guess at this.  
> I am but a writer, hungry for kudos and comments!


	21. Chapter 21

_“_ _I'm confessin' that I love you, tell me, do you love me too? I'm confessin' that I need you, honest I do.”_

_~ (I’m Confessin’) That I Love You, Guy Lombardo and His Canadians._

* * *

“W-what?” Evie stares at him, her hands still in his. He sighs before nodding.   
  
“Yeah, I got an engagement ring...”   
  
“Oh Al,” she sighs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”   
  
“It’s okay, but if you want to leave…”   
  
“No, no. I thought you didn’t plan on getting married at all. One of the girls at work asked me if me and my boyfriend were getting engaged soon, since we’ve been dating so long. I told her no, not yet, we’ve talked about marriage and we agreed at some point that we would get married but…”   
  
He nods softly. “I understand.”   
  
She nods and hugs him close. He presses a kiss to her head before letting go.   
  
“I have it, I’m not sure when or how I’m going to do it, but I’m just going to let you know that I have it.”   
  
She nods before kissing him and sighing softly. 

“So, the ring…”   
  
“You’ll know it, you’ll know it…” he chuckles, before kissing her head. “Don’t worry. It’s perfect.” 

She grins and kisses him and he sighs. Now how to propose. He could just do it how Miss Clara's husband did it, walking through the park. 

That wasn’t them though. He sighs before thinking of something. Maybe he could propose on the beach? They did go to the beach when it was available to them. Or maybe to the Huntington library. But Charlie works there, and he didn’t want that… 

He didn’t want to be public with it, but he was running out of options really. He did have to find something to do for her though, before grinning. His friend Frank, his uncle was one of the Hollywood producers, who had a house on the beach, could just go there and propose. 

It wasn’t hard to do, it was just that he had to be sneaky the night before. He grins, and while Evie was at work, he told Charlie and Nick what his plan was, before Nick piped up.   
  
“You should send her to get her nails done, she’ll be mad if you don’t…”   
  
“How do you know this?”   
  
“Friend at work also proposed, but his gal didn’t have her nails done and kinda got mad at him for it,” he shrugs, “Evie might not tell you at first, but if you have her get her nails done with a friend, she might thank you for it.”   
  
He nods, and mentally thinks about how much it would cost, but really it shouldn’t cost all that much. He nods, and looks around Evie’s office when he picks her up and smiles once Evie comes out with her friend.   
  
“Al!” She grins and hugs him, before he picks her up and spins her around. She laughs, before he sets her down, and gives her a few dollars.   
  
“What is this for?” she chuckles.   
  
“Figured you’d want your nails done,” he shrugs and she grins, before kissing him.   
  
“I love you Al,” she grins, before her friend chuckles and he grins at her, before he looks at her friend.   
  
“Who’s she?”   
  
“Oh! New girl,” she grins, “Meet Lorene, she’s a secretary as well. Works for one of the other lawyers.”

Al shakes Lorene’s hand and grins. “How do you do?”   
  
“I’m fine thank you for asking,” she nods, “I’m just happy to be at Peters and Johnson,” she grins. 

He smiles at her and says, “Evie? You can go and hang out with her if you want,” he grins.   
  
She nods, before looking at Lorene. “Hey Lorene? My boyfriend gave me money to get my nails done, do you want to do it too?”   
  
Lorene grins and nods, and they go off to the nail salon. 

Al called Miss Clara that he was going to propose tomorrow, and if all goes well, they should be coming over that afternoon. She wishes him good luck, and Evie calls him before he picks her back up and goes with her back home. 

She grins and looks at her nails, painted in a french manicure. 

“They’re pretty!” he grins, before walking her back home. 

She smiles before kissing him, and Al grins.   
  
They didn’t have much for dinner, just milk, some bananas and some bread that Charlie made. They were lucky in that respect. They knew so many who didn’t have anything to eat, but they at least had some flour, yeast, and water. 

The next day, he walks to her house with flowers, after confirming with her that she did, in fact, have the day off.   
  
She opens it, dressed and ready, before kissing him. “What are these for?”   
  
“Just because, there’s a surprise in here as well,” he grins. “Get your shoes on, I’m taking you out.”   
  
She smiles before getting shoes on, and he smiles and lets her in the car, before driving to the beach, before turning off, differently and opening the gate on a house. “My friend, Frank, his aunt and uncle are crazy rich, but they have a private beach, it’s ours for the day, if that’s alright. I have a back up if you don’t want to…”   
  
“Al, this is perfect, but what’s the occasion for?” she smiles and kisses him, indulging him a little.   
  
“Just for us, to be together,” he grins, “You’ve been working so hard, and I just thought you needed a break.” 

Evie smiles and kisses him again, hands going to his back. He smiles and kisses her, pulling her in at her waist. 

He leads her to it, before giving her her swimsuit and having her get changed, while he shrugged off his trousers and put them to the side, having put his swimsuit on underneath. She goes to him and kisses him softly.

“Love you,” he smiles, and she purrs.   
  
“Love you too," she grins.

He smiles, before taking off his shirt and taking her hand going into the water. It was pretty cold, having it be 9 in the morning, but it felt nice against the California sun. Evie jumps before wading in with him, taking his hand before holding him close.   
  
“You’re nice and warm,” she smiles, and Al kisses her softly.   
  
She smiles and wraps his hands around his back, and Al sighs before kissing her again, letting her stay there. He grins before kissing her, and picking her up. Evie laughs and he kisses her again. They kiss for a bit, before Al drops her lightly on the ground, letting her get a bit wet, and she grins and splashes him.   
  
He chuckles and splashes her back for a bit, before a big wave knocks them both over, and he chuckles, helping her up and kissing her again. “You’re so beautiful…”   
  
She smiles, before his stomach rumbles and he sighs. “Lunch?”   
  
She nods, and they both make their way back to shore. He grins and kisses her, before getting the towels and giving her a towel. Evie smiles and kisses him, and he unpacks sandwiches and some strawberries. He eats his sandwich before kissing her softly, and picking up a strawberry. “Open?”   
  
She laughs and opens her mouth, and he feeds her a strawberry, and she smiles, getting one.   
  
“Your turn,” she grins and swings her leg over, straddling him. He chuckles and eats a strawberry, before kissing her softly. Her kiss tastes like strawberries and Pepsi-Cola, and it was perfect. He grins and kisses her again before holding her close.   
  
“Love you baby,” he smiles softly, and Evie grins and kisses him. He brings his knee up to support her, and kisses her back just as passionately. Evie grins before kissing him again and bucking her hips once, which was more than enough for Al to get the message. 

He kisses her, before looking at her. “What?” 

“Nothing, just looking at how handsome you are,” she grins before kissing him again.

He groans and kisses her back, his hand going to her hair, trying not to mess up her curls. She sighs out and kisses him before going to his shoulders, and accidentally knocking the basket over.   
  
He looks up and chuckles, before helping her pick it up and put everything back into the basket before she coughs and holds up the box.   
  
He smiles and goes to her, kissing her head before saying. “Evie, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, period. I love you so much and well…” he gets down on one knee and grins as she covers her mouth and grins. 

“Evelyn Marie Baker, will you marry me?” 

She nods and starts crying before nodding more. 

“Yes!” She says before hugging him close and he grins, getting up and putting the sapphire ring on her finger. 

“It’s perfect,” she says looking at it. 

“Really?” he grins. 

“Really. I love you!” she grins and kisses him. 

“I love you too…” she grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're engaged! 
> 
> I do know that manicures were a thing, but I don't know if girls were to get them done in the 30s, if they were done at a salon or done at home, so he treats her today.  
> Lorene is stolen from "From Here to Eternity: the Musical", please listen/watch it, it's so, so good.  
> Pepsi-cola was in fact, a thing, and while it's not my favorite soda, I'll make an exception for today.  
> Comments and Kudos make this writer run, (as well as Oregon Chai :) )


	22. Chapter 22

_ “ _ _ You smile, and the angels sing and though it's just a gentle murmur at the start. We kiss, and the angels sing, and leave their music ringing in my heart.” _

_ ~ And the Angels Sing, Martha Tilton.  _

* * *

Soon enough, senior year was upon them. Charlie was applying everywhere in Los Angeles County for med school, and Nick was trying to get a job before he graduated. Evie had pretty much finished all her pilots training, and was going on flights supervised by an instructor. Samberly was working in the labs, and doing homework as well. 

He was exhausted. Making sure he had all A’s this semester, plus helping out on the yearbook committee, and working in a research lab, had him exhausted. Plus planning a wedding…. he was exhausted, and he knew it. 

At least he knew that Nick and Charlie were going to be his groomsmen, and he knew Evie picked out her friends Jackie and Charlotte from Aviation school, but he didn’t know if they were going to invite anyone else. 

And then, well, Evie. Evie’s mom had cried tears of joy when she found out, then hugged them both, and complimented her ring, saying that it was perfect. And well, she was right. It was perfect, sitting on Evie’s hand. She couldn’t wear it while flying, or at least during flight training due to them not allowing married women to fly, so, well. She was kinda mad about it. She just put her ring on her necklace, and called it a day. 

They all ended up working chaotically. Al’s bike ended up breaking down a few times, and he ended up just selling it and walking everywhere. Nick ended up working at a lab as a designer, and Charlie worked as a lab tech in a doctor’s office. Evie worked hard on her flight instruction, and ended up taking her final when they took their own. 

She ended up passing her flight test at the same time as finals, and they all screamed and hugged her close, and she got a job ferrying airplanes up and down the west coast and working on getting different plane licenses. Always Hollywood-Burbank to a different airport, then flying home and sleeping. Most of the time, she wouldn’t get home until late, but that didn’t matter too much. 

Yearbook committee was fun though, as he got to write whatever he wanted for the little blurbs in the yearbook. Not for his own, unfortunately, that was James’ writing. But he got Charlie’s and Nick’s and a few others. He also was in the Throop club, and that was on Tuesdays and Thursdays.    
  
His last year he was in the tech handbook club and the American Society of Electrical Engineers too, and well… that was a lot of fun with the boys. He wasn’t able to do Tau Beta Phi, he didn’t have the grades for it, but really he was so busy that it almost didn’t matter that much.    
  
He knew Charlie had gotten into USC and was working on that, and that Nick was searching out jobs, but other than that, they were on their own for most of the day. Samberly would just end up studying at home, and applying for jobs. He was going to save up for grad school, and well, he ended up getting a job at a lab in Pasadena, a bit away from Evie. He didn’t mind too much, it was nice for some money, so that it wasn’t just him and Evie surviving on Evie’s paycheck. 

They went to the movies every so often and saw the newest star on the rise, Shirley Temple. She was sweet, but Al didn’t really like that the movies were really sappy. Evie liked it though, so it didn’t matter too much. 

Yearbooks were sent out in March, and everyone got them in May. Charlie grins when he got his, and then Nick got his. They all grin and lay it out, looking for their photo and a little blurb about them .

“Found mine!” Nick says, pointing.    
  
“Nick has done well for the civil engineering program. However, put him with a girl, and he freezes up. A member of the Tech rally committee, his exuberance for Caltech will be missed,” Samberly grins and reads. 

Charlie chuckles and Nick pushes him away before kissing him softly. Samberly grins before flipping through. There was David’s and Michael’s and Frank’s, and then they got to the S’s, and so Al and Charlie were on the lookout for theirs. 

“Found yours!” Charlie says, and Al looks at it and chuckles. It was a nice picture of him smiling, his curly hair neatly done and pushed to the side, and him in his suit. Nick grins before reading.    
  
“Hopelessly in love with his fiancée, Al has been involved with multiple clubs in his time, from Chem club to A. S. E. E to Throop Club. Most notably, he’s almost set fire to the electricity lab every year since he’s been here.” They all chuckle and Samberly blushes and hides his head in his hands. 

The lab incidents have always been accidents anyways. Freshman year he bumped into someone having them spill and having the table catch fire. Sophomore year, He spilt something and had the fire on him. Evie got a kick out of that. Junior year, he accidentally caught the table on fire. And well, senior year…. He accidentally burned a bit of his hair off due to him messing around with circuits. Nothing major, nothing requiring a hospital visit, and always fun to see what happens the next time he sets foot into the lab. 

“We wish him the best of luck, and hope that the pyrotechnic within him slows down.” Charlie finishes, still chuckling softly.   
  
They got to Charlie’s and read it, laughing as it said, “Santangelo has been a dream student for the biology club, except for the time he trips over his feet and messes up experiments by knocking things over. We’ll miss him though.” 

Soon enough, Graduation was upon them, and they got on their caps and gowns. The ceremony was quick, with only 109 students. They got their diplomas, and Evie, Miss Clara and Aunt Vi there, to cheer them on. 

“Class of 1935, you may switch your tassels, You have graduated!” the Provost says, and Charlie and Al cheer, before finding Evie, her mom, and Aunt Vi. He kisses Evie, before hugging Aunt Vi and Miss Clara. 

“I’m so proud of my boys,” Aunt Vi says. 

Samberly smiles, and Charlie comes up behind him, hugging him before setting his head on his shoulder. Nick comes up and hugs him as well, as Al fought back a bit of tears. He did it, he got through college. His dad had come to him a few weeks ago and said he wasn’t going to graduate, but he did it. He graduated. He nods and smiles.    
  
“Sorry, just a lot,” Al smiles, releasing himself from the hug.    
  
Evie kisses his cheek. “I’m so proud of you,” she grins. 

“Thank you,” he grins and kisses her.   
  
“We graduated,” Charlie grins and Nick nods.   
  
“We did it boys!” he yells and Charlie whoops and they all hug again.   
  
This was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the clubs mentioned were real clubs at Caltech in 1935.   
> Caltech let you put a little thing under it, so I figured that would be it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


	23. Chapter 23

_“_ _Would you like to swing on a star? Carry moonbeams home in a jar?”_

 _~ Bing Crosby,_ _Swinging on a Star_

* * *

Nick sighs slightly, holding his breath as the man at the trolley company looks him over, before looking at the records.

“I’ll do anything, and you don’t have to pay me that much, I promise,” he nods. While it was 1935, and the economic slump that the whole country was in should be over, it just didn’t seem like it for anyone. Hell, the president had put in work programs, but there were none open that would let him live in Los Angeles while working.

The man looks him over sympathetically, before stating, “I’m sorry, there’s no jobs open here. You might want to try looking at the Civilian Conservation Corps or at the Works Progress Administration.”

He nods, smiling. “Thank you sir, I’ll go and see them now. Have a good day.”

The depression had been going on for four years, five if you count the stock market crash of ’29. He was only 16 then, and here he is at 21, and still can’t have a drink. Not because it was banned - Prohibition ended two years ago- but it was because he didn’t have any money.

An old man looks at him and clicks his teeth before going past him. “Should get a job,” the man murmurs vehemently, and Nick has to bite his tongue in order not to just scream at him. It wasn’t that the man was right, but he was trying! The trolley place was the fourth place today he visited that turned him down. He had visited the grocery store, the post office and the soda shop. He sighs, getting up, biting his lip before walking to another place, when he sees the Griffith Observatory rising in the background.

He quirks his lips, before catching the trolley. Maybe he could work at Griffith Observatory. It was new- just opened in May- and not too far from the boarding house he was renting from with Charlie. He wasn’t ashamed of Charlie, just had to hide it very, very, well.

The trolley took him close to the Observatory, but not close enough, so he did have to walk a bit. He didn’t mind it though, it was nice, and he liked walking. He got up to the top and got in, before smiling. “Can I talk to a manager?”

The lady at the reception desk smiles sadly at him. “Here for a job?”

He bites his lip before sighing. “That obvious?”

She nods, before getting the manager, a stocky man of 50.

“Here for a job son?”

Nick nods. “I’ll take almost anything. You can throw whatever at me, and I’ll do it.”

He nods, looking over him. “Have you ever worked in a gift shop, son?”

He shakes his head. “Used to work as a dock worker and more recently as a bellhop, but they laid me off a few weeks ago. Been waiting on a job ever since.” 

The man nods. “I see. Nothing like working at the docks, but you’ll do. Wanna start right now?”

“Sure! Can I call my father? Just to tell him I won’t be back until late?”

“Of course.” He nods, “Phone’s in that room.”

He nods, before calling his “father”, really he was calling his boyfriend, but who could blame him?

“Hello Miss Porter, is Charlie there?”

“Yes, Charlie is here, but he’s locked himself in his room studying. Want me to relay a message?”

“Tell him that I found a job and I won’t be back until late tonight, it’s going to be very late.”

“You did? Oh that’s great news! I’ll tell him,” she smiles, before saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

He grins before heading back, a smile plastered on his face. “So, what now?”

“Now, it’s time to work.” The man nods, turning on his heel and leading him to the gift shop. 

He got his uniform, a white collared shirt with a navy tie he could borrow just for today. He already had on the khaki pants required, that wasn’t a problem. 

He nods before letting him show him where the gift shop was. 

It was small, but he didn’t mind it at all, he just liked the fact that he had a job. The manager taught him how to work the gift shop, letting him close up a few sales before leaving him with the other cashier named Maria. 

As the night slowly went on, Nick smiles, working the shop and starting to stock some things, as the night crew came in and started cleaning a little. He noticed a boy about his age, working with them, cleaning the floor, whistling “Animal Crackers in My Soup”, which was recently released in theaters with Shirley Temple. He didn’t mind it, honestly, it was quite nice, seeing another kid around. His other co-worker was a 30 year old woman named Maria Valadez, and while she was sweet, their life experiences varied vastly. 

Having a kid around his age made it so that everything was a bit sweeter, just a bit ready. So when the boy accidentally tripped over a loose shoelace, Nick made no hesitation in helping him up. 

“Thanks,” The boy murmurs, standing up and dusting off his jacket, looking at him, smiling slightly. 

Nick nods, smiling softly. “I’m Nick!” He says, smiling at him. “Nice to meet you.”   
  
“I’m-” The boy starts, before hearing a man yell at him. “I gotta go actually, I’ll see you around,” he turns and runs back, Nick not even catching his name. 

“I’ll-” he starts saying but never gets out. “I’ll see you later then.” he murmurs, before going back to the desk and closing up shop.   
  
The next day, he came back in his white shirt and khakis, having to open the store. He didn’t see him on that shift, or on his next night shift.

He then saw him again on his next shift. He had told Charlie about him, and waited for him to show up, waiting on his newest friend. His wish was answered, when at 10 pm sharp, He went and started mopping up. 

Nick smiles at him. “Here, I can help you if you want.” 

“Oh, thanks, I guess.” He nods, giving him a rag to wipe down the counters on. 

They work in silence for a bit until Nick looks up. “Say, what’s your name? I just noticed that you don’t have a nametag.”   
  
“Cleaning boys don’t get nametags.” He murmurs and Nick looks down, cursing himself out. He messed up. Bad.   
  
“Sorry, I just, figured.” Nick sighs, giving him back his rag one he was done. 

“It’s fine, You’re the only person who asked what my name was, and I guess I just sniped back a little.” He shrugs. 

He looks at him. “I’m Nick Davis,” he puts his hand out for him to shake and he shakes it.   
  
“Jason. Jason Wilkes.” He grins and shakes his hand, and Nick smiles, feeling a friendship coming on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have One Jason Wilkes! 
> 
> At this point, more and more Agent Carter characters will be thrown in at different chapters as supporting characters. 
> 
> Griffith Observatory was built in May 1935, and this chapter is set in July, 1935. I don't know the full? Timeline for Jason, but I figured that he would've gotten a job here soon after it opened. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! :)


	24. Chapter 24

_“It's not a palace, nor a poorhouse, but the rent is absolutely free. This is my house, but it's your house if you'll come and live with me…”_

_~ Build a Little Home, Ruth Etting_

* * *

“Baby?” Evie says, looking up at him while eating dinner.   
  
“Hmm?” He looks at her.   
  
“Do you think we should move in together?” she says. “I know we’re getting married in a few months, and it can probably wait until after the wedding, but…” 

“No, you’re right…” he smiles. “Where to?”   
  
“Umm, somewhere in between here and Grand Central I guess... “ she shrugs, “I know they're building a new airport but I don’t know where yet, probably on the other side of Pasadena”   
  
He nods. “We’ll look, how about you pick out a few you like, and I’ll look at them for you,” he grins.   
  
She nods and grins. “2 bedrooms, one to two bathrooms, somewhat close to the airfields and Caltech?”   
  
He nods, “Yes, that sounds nice, then have Charlie and Nick help us pack and move?” 

“Mhmm,” she grins, and he grins, and that was that. 

They both got busy, with him still working at the electricity lab at Caltech, and her working out of Grand Central, there wasn’t really any time. Luckily, Evie got the weekend off, and so they walked around Pasadena a little, looking at them, before moving to the Glendale area. 

They saw a few houses, but it wasn't for them, either it had only one bedroom, or wasn’t by the airfields or Caltech. Or else it favored one over the other, which wasn’t very good either way. The agent they worked with were surprised when they said they were engaged, and just looking for a quiet little house for them to settle down, near the airfields for Evie’s job, and near Caltech for Al’s work.

The agent there swore that this was a good place for them, as they were about to be married. It was a bright yellow on the outside, with one bedroom off to the side, and one bedroom in the back of the house for a nursery or an office. A little living room, and a little kitchen and dining room. It was quaint and quiet, and just absolutely perfect. 

Evie smiles as she walks around, and sighs happily.   
  
“You like it?” Al says, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She giggles and nods. “I do, I do. If it doesn’t cost all that much, I say we get it.”   
  
He looks at the agent, “How much..?”   
  
“3,500 to buy,” the agent says, and he looks at Evie.   
  
“I know it’s more than our budget of $3,000…”   
  
“They’re in a rush to sell, you could get it for $3,000,” the real estate agent, Mr. Johnson nods. 

He looks at her, “Try for $3,000?” 

“Try for $3,000,” she nods, curling into him.   
  
“Ask them if they’re willing to sell for $3,000?”

He nods, “I’ll ask, how long are you willing to wait for an answer?”   
  
“Our wedding is on October 11th, we’d like to get settled in before then, so maybe mid-September?”   
  
“Alright, I’ll let them know, do you have a phone?”   
  
“Uhh, we don’t but you can come see us, I’ll leave our address. I’ll normally be home around 6-7.”   
  
“Alright,” he nods and Al writes down his address. 

He nods and takes it and writes down the offer as well. 

They nod and leave, and Evie sighs slightly as they start walking towards the main street.   
  
“You liked it didn’t you?” he says softly. 

She nods, “I do, I just wish that it wasn’t at the top of our budget.”   
  
“I understand,” he kisses her head, before kissing her.   
  
She grins and kisses him back. 

They end up going home after and waiting around for a few days, still working. Evie was flying around often, trying to get more money, and just trying to save up for their wedding. 

Al was sitting down and looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He opens it to find the real estate agent from the yellow house.   
  
“Hello Mr Samberly, may I come in?”   
  
“Of course Mr. Johnson, how are you today?” He undoes the latch and opens the door.   
  
“I’m doing well, how are you Mr. Samberly?”   
  
“I’m alright, thanks for asking. Does this have to do with the house?”   
  
“It does, is your fiancée here?”   
  
“She isn’t, she normally doesn’t get home until late, I can tell her for the both of us though, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course, well, They came back and said yes. You got the house,” he grins.

“Oh really?” he grins.

“Yes, of course, there’s a few things of paperwork that we have to go over, but that can wait until your fiancee comes back.”   
  
“Of course, I think she might have this weekend off, if that’s alright by you?” He goes to the calendar and nods. “Yes, she has the weekend off, if that’s okay.”   
  
“Weekdays would be preferable…”   
  
“Wait, she doesn’t go into work on Friday afternoon, is that alright?”   
  
“Of course,” he nods. 

Evie got home late, and he waited for her before kissing her head when she walked through the door. “Al? Wha-Why are you still up?”   
  
“We got the house, he’s asking that we come in on Friday afternoon to get the paperwork signed.”   
  
She grins. “We got?”   
  
“We did, I already told Charlie and Nick to get their stuff out of here,” he smiles and kisses her head. “I just went ahead and put my house up for sale, I didn’t want…”   
  
“No that’s fine, it could just go for foreclosure, but…”   
  
“Yeah…” he nods and kisses her head.   
  
“Anyways, I’m beat, so I’m going to take a shower and go straight to bed,” she yawns and starts going to the bathroom.   
  
“I’ll see you in a bit?”   
  
She nods and kisses his cheek before kissing him softly. He smiles and picks her up and walks with her. She laughs and smiles and Al has to smile at that. 

They quickly signed the forms on Friday, and were moving in four weeks later. They moved in on Saturday, and sighed out. Al brought in boxes and Evie started to unpack them, with Charlie and Nick helping them move. Nick also brought his friend Jason, who we worked with. 

Jason was pretty nice, liked helping out, and Charlie and him got along. He was nice, and was going into an engineering program down at USC. He was kind and put together the desk that Al had gotten for the office. It was a surprise at first, as Nick didn’t say anything about him at first, but it worked out fine, and Al felt like he had another friend within Jason at the end of the day.

All in all, it took a few hours with all of them helping out. 

Al smiles. “I think that’s the last box, so start unpacking them I think. Do you want to send Nick, Jason and Charlie back home?” 

Evie thinks before nodding. “We don’t have that much, but it’s enough for the two of us.” 

Al smiles before kissing her head and starting to unpack. He put the clothes in their closet, put the bedspread on their bed, and ended up unpacking all his office stuff in the other bedroom. It wasn’t going to be a nursery yet, thanks to Evie’s job and him working full time. 

Evie works in the kitchen, finishing up and putting some dishes out. 

“Baby? How does toast and eggs sound?” She says, getting out a pan. 

“Sounds good honey,” he grins and kisses her head, before holding her close. “We’re all alone, in this house all to ourselves…” 

Evie chuckles before kissing him softly. “Better not get any ideas Mister, we’re not married.” 

“Yet, we’re not married yet. And besides, I wasn’t going to suggest anything under the collar.” 

“Mhm…” she says, cracking eggs and putting them in the pot. “How about we eat, and then we see where things go?” 

He smiles and nods. “Of course.” 

She quickly made eggs and then toast before putting them on plates. She kisses him before shoving a plate at him and taking a plate for herself. He smiles and sits on the floor, before Evie sits across from him. She smiles, before grimincing a little.   
  
“Everything alright?”   
  
“I think so, just feel a little funny, that’s all,” she shrugs and starts eating. 

He nods and eats as well, before Evie gets up and puts it on the sink before gripping the sink.   
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says weakly before gripping the counter. 

He goes to her and holds her close, letting her lean on him. 

“Bath?” 

“Maybe, I think I might lay down for a bit.” 

He nods and kisses her head, picking her up and walking to the bathroom. She curls into him and hums softly. He gets to the restroom and sits her down on the floor before starting the bathtub and helping her get undressed. “Evie? Do you want me to stay with you, or?” 

Evie thinks before nodding. “You’re going to be my husband in a few weeks, it would make sense for you to stay.” 

He nods and stays before kissing her head as she gets in, sighing in relief. He kisses her head and sits in a chair by the side of the tub. 

She relaxes a little before grabbing his hand as she withers. He kisses her hand before stroking her face. She leans into it before kissing his hand.   
  
“I love you,” she sighs out.   
  
“I love you too,” he kisses her head.   
  
“Do you want me to get you anything? Food? Water?”   
  
“You? In here? Nothing remotely close to whatever you were thinking of, but…”   
  
He blushes, “You want to…”   
  
“Just get in the damn bath with me, it’s not like I’ve seen you shirtless before…”   
  
“Yes ma’am,” he chuckles and gets undressed, before scooting her up and sitting with her.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” 

“Just you,” she nods and snuggles into him. 

He smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head, holding her close. They stayed like that for a while, until Evie was lulled off to sleep. Al pulled the plug and got out slowly, letting her lean against the tub. He gets dressed and he knew sleep was mission critical at this time, as she usually didn’t get much when she got her period. 

She sighs, and he moves back before getting a pad and putting it on before kissing her head and slowly getting her shirt on, and then lifting her up. He sits her on the edge of the bed and puts on her pants before tucking them both into bed.   
  
Evie sighs before waking up a little. “Wha- huh?”   
  
“It’s alright, you’re in bed, I put a sanitary pad in your underwear and got you undressed. “My hair, I got to..”   
  
“Do you have work tomorrow?”   
  
“N-no?” 

“Then I don’t care, it’s fine,” he nods. 

She nods and curls into him, before falling asleep, and Al smiles before kissing her head.   
  
“I love you Evelyn Baker,”   
  
“Samberly,” she murmurs.   
  
“Really? We’re close, it’s in October, and it’s September, barely.”   
  
“Better get used to calling me it, Al,” she nods and falls asleep on him.   
  
He chuckles and turns off the light. Yeah, this was swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses cost around $5,000 new, however, I made it so that they could actually, y'know, afford one. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	25. Chapter 25

_ “Cause I (don’t have) spurs that jingle, jangle, jingle, as I go riding merrily along…”  _

_ ~ (I’ve got spurs that) Jingle, jangle, Jingle, Kay Kyser  _

* * *

It was September now, and Evie was being whisked away by her mom to go to her final dress fitting. She didn’t let him see it, but he didn’t mind. He knew he was going to see it on October 11th, which was just a few weeks away. Besides, he heard Charlie and Nick talking about her veil and that was more than enough for him, knowing that her veil was trimmed with lace and had a flower crown on it. He also knew that she was using the fabric from her mom’s wedding gown to make something new for herself. 

Besides, he had his own things to worry about. Charlie and Nick, his groomsmen and best men together were getting their suits fitted today, and he was to get his own suit fitted again, as he had lost a bit of weight. Thanks to working long hours, and somewhat skipping meals to help compensate for wedding costs, he ended up losing a bit of weight. Evie didn’t know, or didn’t notice that much. 

Him, Charlie and Nick ended up going to the suit shop and getting fitted, as well as getting their blue ties. Evie was insistent on the “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue,” and well, he wasn’t going to begrudge her of that. She was all for the traditional, getting married in a church, sort of thing. 

She was against having a whole mass ceremony at first, but then they talked to Evie’s mom, and Evie’s mom said that they didn’t have to, but she would prefer it, so they decided to do it anyway. Other than that, it was fully up to them. 

Evie decided to invite some of the girls from her aviation school, and have Mae and Abigail as her bridesmaids. Samberly nods and helps her pick out stuff that would go with them, and ends up picking out some stuff for their reception, which was being held at her mom’s house after. They were going for a small honeymoon at The Hollywood Roosevelt, and then going back to normal… well as normal as can be. They were worried as married women started to lose their jobs.    
  
They took their marriage classes at Evie’s church, St. Basil Catholic Church. It was a requirement for them to get married there, but he didn’t mind. It was easy enough, dinner at Evie’s moms house, then to the church for the class.    
  
It was their last class before they got married, and he was excited, before kissing her softly. They were the youngest there, but it didn’t matter.    
  
“All right, ladies and gentleman, the last topic is children,” the lady smiles, and most people groan and Evie and Al look at each other. 

“Now, go sit with your partner at a table and start talking about how many kids you want to have and at what time. Also, what will you do to prepare yourselves, and how do you prepare them for a Catholic life?” 

Evie and Al sit in the middle of the room at a table, as the room starts to fill with chatter.    
  
“So…” Al starts.    
  
“I’m happy if we wait a little. I don’t want to give up work just yet…” she trails off.    
  
“Yeah, I’m alright with that also. How many…”    
  
“I’m thinking one or two at most,” she shrugs, “A few years from now.”    
  
“So like, 1937, 1938?” he grins and Evie smiles and nods.    
  
“Yeah, something like that.” 

He nods and kisses her hand softly. 

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, just them talking about life after their wedding. 

They get back and Evie chuckles, “Think Mrs. Keefer will be mad?”   
  
“She’s always mad at us,” he shrugs, smiling, before kissing her softly. 

“Mmm,” she smiles and kisses him again, before going inside. 

He lets her in, before kissing her head, and kissing her softly. 

They go to bed soon after, and wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. Al ran over to his job to ask for time off, and Evie ran to her work to get time off, and to be put on the emergency list. 

The “emergency list” was if they had no more pilots, they would call you in, and seeing as she was on her honeymoon, they would put her on the bottom of it and only call her in if necessary. 

He had just gotten home when he was pulled aside by one of the neighbors.    
  
“Mr. Samberly?” Mrs. Walker says.    
  
“Yes Mrs. Walker?” he smiles.   
  
“It’s the gate again, we can’t get it to unlock, I’m sure you’re busy but..”    
  
“Oh, no, I’m just waiting on my fiancée to come back from her work, then we’re going to go out for lunch.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you can…” she sighs. 

“It’s fine, let me fix it.” He says, going to get his toolbox. He had been deemed the handyman of the neighborhood a bit after they moved in. They hadn’t fully accepted into the neighborhood being young and unmarried, but they got along with their neighbors well enough. 

He goes over to their house across the street and quickly fixes it before grinning. “That should do it!” 

Mrs. Walker smiles, “Thank you Aloysius, truly.”    
  
“No problem Mrs. Walker,” he smiles, as Evie comes up the driveway.    
  
“So what are you doing here?” she smiles and kisses his cheek.    
  
“Mrs. Walker needed her gate fixed, that’s all,” he shrug, wrapping his hand around her waist. 

“Your fiancé is very much a good man,” Mrs Walker smiles.    
  
She smiles and kisses him. “That’s my Al.” 

He grins and Mr. Walker comes out. “Fixed the gate?”   
  
“Yes sir,” Al smiles.    
  
“You’re a student at Caltech?”    
  
“Kinda, I graduated from there in May, I’m on a gap year before I do a doctorate,” he nods. 

“Your family must be proud,” Mrs Walker smiles.    
  
“Sure, we’ll go with that,” he shrugs, and Evie nods.    
  
“You don’t?” and Samberly sighs.    
  
“My dad’s out of the picture and my mom died when I was born,” he sighs.    
  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mr Wilson says.    
  
He nods, “It’s alright, I had my friends and my friends parents to rely on.”

Soon enough, it was the week before the wedding and Samberly got ready to go to the bar with Charlie and Nick. They end up getting drunk, and he smiles, sipping is beer.    
  
“To Evie and Al, who we’d never thought would get to this point, being married,” Charlie says, and Nick and Al clink their glasses, before drinking.    
  
“It’s unreal, it really is, I’d never thought I’d even get the chance, and now…” Al grins, “I’m going to be married in a week.” 

“Last week of freedom,” Nick chuckles, and Samberly laughs, before shaking his head.    
  
“No, it’ll just be different, that’s all,” he smiles .   
  
“Is Evie waiting for you at home?”    
  
“No, she’s having her hen party with a couple of other girls at her mom’s house, she’s going to spend the night there, and then come back in the morning.”    


Nick nods and drinks, “Well, hopefully, she doesn’t come back too drunk.” 

He shrugs and nods. The rest of the night passed by quickly, then he gets a cab to his house, and goes in, before laying down on the bed. He was nervous about one thing, but he wouldn’t say it to them. 

He was nervous for their wedding night. Evie and him hadn't done anything. Evie was mainly worn out from flying, so she would hop in the shower, then go to bed. He sighs, before rolling around before looking up. Since they weren’t married, Evie wasn’t worried about doing it, but they were about to be married, and well… they had to consummate the marriage on their wedding night. 

He stays awake, before hearing a knock on his door. He gets up, putting on pants and opens the door to some of the men.   
  
“W-what’s going on?”   
  
“We know from some friends that you don’t really have a father figure, and we know your wedding is soon, so we figured we would help you out,” Mr. Wilson says, and the men nod.   
  
“Of course, I’ll let you all in, and then you guys can wait as I get on actual pants…”   
  
“Of course,” Mr. Wilson nods, and Al unlocks the door and lets them in before getting changed into actual pants and coming back out.   
  
“Where’s your fiancée?”   
  
“She’s having her hen party at her mom’s house, I just came back early from mine,” Al shrugs. 

“So, anything you want to know?” he says, as the men sit down on various spaces of the living room.

“Uhmm, I know this is going really deep, really fast, but.. what happens on the wedding night? I never got a proper education, since my dad’s out of the picture and school is, well, school...”    


“Oh, oh yeah, we can do that,” he nods, turning to them. “Boys, we got a boy who can't figure out what to do on his wedding night.”    


They talk him through it, and he takes away a few key aspects from it, just rely on Evie and to get consent before doing anything, well, less than savory. He learned a lot, and well, he ends up going to bed really late because of them. 

Evie comes back the next morning, looking a little worse for wear, but a smile on her face. He lets her in before kissing her.    
  
“How was it?” She smiles.    
  
“It was good, could have been better, you?”    
  
“It was interesting?”    
  
“Some of the older men came over and gave me the uhhh, talk.”    
  
“Yeah, after Mae, Abigail and Nancy left, she gave me the talk as well,” she sighs. 

He nods before kissing her softly.

“Ready to be married, Miss Baker?”    
  
“It’s almost time for the wedding, I think you can call me Mrs. Samberly,” she grins.    
  
“Almost,” he kisses her, before holding her close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. Basil's is an actual church in Los Angeles, and marriage classes were common back in the day.   
> I am making up the emergency list, but it's alright, 90% of this fic is made up anyways. To quote my main character, "I'm doing my best!" 
> 
> Comment and Kudos make my week!


	26. Chapter 26

_“_ _Love walked right in and drove the shadows away. Love walked right in and brought my sunniest day. One magic moment, and my heart seemed to know, that love said Hello!”_

_~ Love Walked In, George Gershwin_

* * *

Soon enough, it was the day they were to be married. Al slept at their house, and Evie went to her mom’s last night to get ready. He smiles, getting up and making his way to the kitchen, to eat breakfast. He wasn’t supposed to be at the church until two, and Charlie was coming over to pick him up later. He grins, before looking at his hands. He was getting married today.

He brushed his teeth before gelling his hair back and smiling at himself in the mirror. He would have a wife soon enough, just in a few short hours. He gets dressed in his black pants and a white shirt, before getting on his shoes. Charlie and Nick would pick him up soon anyways.   
  
He heard a knock on the door, and grinned, before opening it to see Charlie and Nick dressed up.   
  
“Hello,” he grins and lets them in.   
  
“Hi Al, you ready?” Charlie grins.   
  
“Pretty much, I just need the ring,” he nods and grabs the ring for Evie, just a nice platinum band. It was cheap and fit Evie’s hand, so that was that. 

He grabs his jacket, and does his tie, before checking himself again, “I think I’m good.”   
  
Charlie and Nick smile, before getting to the car, and having Al take his honeymoon bag and put it in the trunk of Nick’s car. Evie’s mom is letting them borrow her car for their honeymoon, and he could drive it to their honeymoon destination, the Hollywood Roosevelt hotel. It was fancy, but it was enough for them to be treated like movie stars for the week.   
  
They get to Cole’s before stopping and having lunch there really fast. It was 11:30, and granted, they were due to the church for 1, but it wasn’t like there wasn’t any traffic. There was a lot of traffic, and he sighs, getting a bit jittery.

The drive to the church was kinda long, but he didn’t mind, besides, he wasn’t supposed to see her until the wedding anyways. They got ready, ready in the church, brushing their teeth, checking their hair, and then tying his shoes again, before looking at the ring he was going to give Evie and waiting around for her. Charlie went out to see her car pull up and he ends up going to her and getting her into another room.   
  
Charlie comes back in and grins.   
  
“What?” Al smiles.   
  
“She’s beautiful, you’ll love her,” he grins.   
  
Al nods, before handing him a letter. “Give this to her? It’s from me for her to read,” he says. Charlie nods and goes out again, and Nick goes with him as well. 

He smiles as he sees a few people start to enter the church, and he ends up getting really nervous, but excited. 

Charlie and the priest come in. “It’s all ready for you.”   
  
Al grins and stands up, fixing himself, “All good?”   
  
“All good,” he grins. “Nick’s all ready too, he’s coming soon.” 

Nick comes in with a letter. “From Evie, she's just making last minute adjustments.” 

Al nods and takes it. “Thanks, I’m guessing I’ll read it now.” 

They nod. “We’ll wait outside,” Nick grins and goes outside before Al nods and opens the envelope and opens the letter, folded perfectly into thirds. He takes a breath and starts to read it. 

_My dear Al,_

_I will never forget the first time you came into the classroom that day. You were nice and sweet and perfect, and I didn’t want to admit it yet. When we ended up dating, it was the happiest year of my life._

_It still is the happiest I’ve ever been. I love you so much, and I know that I’ll never be this happy again. I love you, and I want you to know that._

_With all my love,_

_Evelyn_ ~~_Baker_ ~~ _Samberly_

He smiles reading it and grins and chuckles when he gets to the part where she crossed off her last name. He puts it in his pocket and stands up, going into the hallway. 

“I’m ready,” he grins. 

Charlie and Nick nod, and Mae and Abigail nod, greeting them. They grin, getting into order and having Samberly walking in first, after the priest, then Charlie, Mae, Nick and Abigail. Charlie and Nick grin at him before hearing the first chords of “Here Comes the Bride.”   
  
Evie came down the aisle in a white dress, with elbow length sleeves, a square neckline, and a train. And God, was she beautiful. Her mom walks her down the aisle, Evie’s veil covering her face, while she walks up to the altar. He smiles at her before looking at the priest who nods.   
  
He carefully lifts the veil off and over and grins at her before freezing. She was stunning. Her hair was naturally done, just finger waves, and her make up was natural and stunning.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he says in awe. 

She smiles as the priest starts and everyone sits back down, with Al and Evie kneeling down.   
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Evelyn Marie Baker, and Aloysius Herbert Samberly in holy matrimony.”   
  
There was a reading, and a sermon, and some songs that he sang along to as well. They stood and faced each other, as the priest went on.   
  
“Now, Aloysius Herbert Samberly, wilt thou take Evelyn Baker, here present, for thy lawful according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?”   
  
He nods, grinning, and says, “I will.”   
  
The priest asks the same question to Evie, who says “I will.” They say their vows and Al can’t help but grin at her while she’s saying hers. He gives the priest her ring, and looks at her, while the priest blesses it with holy water. 

He gets the ring back, and repeats what the priest says. “With this ring, I thee wed and I plight unto thee my troth.” he says, pushing the platinum band on her finger. It fits perfectly, and he grins at her. They did the receiving line and communion, before grinning at each other while their guests did the blessing for them. 

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,” the priest says, and well, he can indulge her with that. He kisses her quickly, before whispering I love you and kissing her again, having their guests cheer. 

Evie grins, before they walk out and greet everyone, hugging Evie’s mom and hugging Charlie and Nick close, along with Mae and Abigail. There was James, from Caltech, Albert, from the Huntington hotel, where Evie worked, and a few other people.   
  
They all made their way out of the church, before Al hops in Evie’s mom’s car, with Evie in the passenger seat. He turns to her and kisses her softly. “My wife,” he grins.   
  
“My husband,” she giggles, and he smiles and kisses her back before starting to drive to Aunt Vi’s house, taking the long way back.   
  
They had decided to have their reception there, instead of anywhere else just because that’s where the both of them kinda grew up, and that it was cheaper than trying to rent out a place. Besides, they had a big backyard.   
  
They get there, and Al smiles before kissing her one more time, getting out of the car before going to the other side and helping her out, with her train and everything. She smiles and looks up at him, and he kisses her again.   
  
“Mrs. Evelyn Samberly,” he murmurs. 

“Husband,” she grins and kisses him softly. 

They walk in, hand in hand, before knocking and having the rest of the people cheer a little. 

He smiles before kissing her again, and having them clear away, before socializing with everyone. Evie stays by his side the entire time, and he can’t help but grin at her and kiss her. Someone taps a champagne bottle and Aunt Vi stands on a chair. 

“Dinner is ready, so if everyone could find a seat, that would be great! Thank you!” 

Evie and Al go to sit down at an actual table, and everyone else pulls up chairs and gets plates from the buffet they had set out. Evie and Al went last, getting pasta and sitting down in chairs at the table in the front. Aunt Vi clinks her glass, and he smiles at her. 

“Now, we’re all here to celebrate that one of my adopted children has gotten married, and I can’t wait to see what you two do. Evie, Al, you two are going to do great things together, and I am so proud of the both of you! To Evie and Al!” she raises her glass. 

“To Evie and Al,” everyone grins and clinks their glasses. They start eating, and Evie smiles and kisses Al, before going back to eating.   
  
Charlie and Nick make a speech as well, and afterwards, it was time for their first dance. Al helps Evie to the dance floor before having Charlie start the record player up and having it play “I’m Confessin’- That I Love You” by Guy Lombardo. They sway comfortably to the music and Evie moves closer to him and holds him close, before kissing him once the song is over. He grins before kissing her again as everyone claps. 

They cut the cake and eat it, before dancing a bit more. Al gets thrown to Clara and dances with her, and he smiles before going back and dancing with Evie some more, before Evie went and got changed into a simple white dress, while he went to the restroom. She comes out and Al smiles. “Ready?”   
  
“Yes, husband,” she grins and he kisses her softly, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.   
  
He kisses her a few more times, before walking with her to the hallway, where their friends were waiting for them. They cheer, and all the girls line up to do the bouquet toss. Mae got it, and Evie laughs and smiles before kissing him again.   
  
“To our honeymoon?” she grins.   
  
“To our honeymoon,” he smiles, before kissing her again. 

They get in the car, him checking that their bags were in there, before driving off, seeing that the people in the rear-view mirror wave goodbye. They get to the Hollywood Roosevelt, before having the Valet come and pick up the car, parking it. Al tips him before going inside, holding his and Evie’s bag.   
  
They check in before going to their room, a bigger room than most, but still not a suite. He carries her over the threshold before getting the bags and putting them inside before looking at the room. It was a decent sized room, like the one they had at home, with a nice sized bed and bathroom, with a tub.   
  
Al chuckles, “Think they knew it was our honeymoon?” he points out the champagne bottle in the ice bath and two glasses on the desks, before setting down their bags. Evie goes over and flips it over.   
  
“I guess so,” she grins, before Al comes over and wraps his arms around her. 

“Mrs. Evelyn Samberly,” he murmurs, kissing her neck. She grins, before kissing him. 

“You’re never going to let me use my maiden name again huh,” she chuckles and kisses him again. 

“Not if I can help it,” he grins and helps her pop the champagne before pouring two glasses. “To us?” he smiles. 

“To us,” she grins, clinking the glass with his before drinking it. 

He grins and kisses her before drinking it too. He smiles as she finishes her drink before kissing him. 

He holds her close before kissing her again, letting her sigh out, before kissing her again. She whines softly, before kissing him back, before pulling him towards the bed. He follows her and lets her lay down before laying on top of her.   
  
“Do you want to?” he nods sideways. 

“Yes, please,” she grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're married!  
> St. Basil's church in Los Angeles, is an old church there.  
> Thank to peonymoss for the wedding things, as I am still single, still unmarried, and still never had an s/o.  
> Hollywood Roosevelt was opened in 1927, and was the host of the Oscars for a while. However, it serves the purpose of being their honeymoon destination. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	27. Chapter 27

_"Don't buy sugar, you just have to touch my cup. You're my sugar, it's sweet when you stir it up. When I'm taking sips from your tasty lips, the honey fairly drips. You're confection, goodness knows, honeysuckle rose”_

_~ Honeysuckle Rose, Fats Waller_

* * *

The next morning, Al wakes up, having Evie curled around him and sleeping softly. He kisses her head before getting up and stretching. He goes to the restroom before seeing Evie shift and fall back asleep. 

He crawls back into bed with her, before having Evie wake up a little while later. 

“Good morning,” he grins. 

“A good morning it is,” she yawns, curling close to him. 

He chuckles before kissing her softly. “We’re married.” 

“Yes we are,” she grins before kissing him. 

He smiles and kisses her back, holding her close. She smiles and kisses him back, moving closer to him. 

“Didn’t you have enough of that last night?” He chuckles. 

“It’s morning now,” she chuckles before kissing him hard. 

“Insatiable,” he murmurs before kissing her back. 

She chuckles before rolling on top of him and kisses him softly. He wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her back. She grins before kissing him again, holding him close. 

“We’re never going to get out of this bed if you start this,” he chuckles, pulling away.

“Isn’t that the point?” she grins. 

He kisses her and goes to get dressed, seeing her sit up before getting ready. He ends up getting dressed in a white shirt, tie, and pants, and she gets dressed in a sundress. They weren’t really planning on doing anything on the first day, just going to Cole’s and the movies, but other than that, that was it. They were pretty tired after the wedding, but they did their duty anyway. 

He grins thinking of last night, before going back and looking at her softly. She was dressed and unrolling her hair from pin curls, the newest style. He goes to her before wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her head. She grins and does the last one, brushing them all out neatly and making them look pretty before looking at him and standing up on tiptoes to kiss him. 

He grins and kisses her back, before grabbing his wallet. “Cole’s then movies?”   
  
She nods and smiles and they leave to go to Cole’s. They get there, before sitting down and he takes her hand. They order two prime dips and two glasses of water. 

They clinked glasses before eating and smiling at each other, just relaxing a bit. She smiles at him and takes his hand.   
  
“If I have to get called in, just know that this whole week was worth it,” she grins.   
  
“If?” he chuckles.   
  
“If, they put me on the bottom of the call list since we’re staying in Los Angeles,” she shrugs.   
  
He nods and kisses her hand. “Hopefully it won’t come to that.” 

She grins and continues eating, and he can’t help but smile at her. They finish up and he pays before they go to the Palace theatre. They buy their tickets for “Top Hat” with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. They watched it, and it was a nice movie. He liked it a lot, and Evie had fallen in love with Fred Astaire’s dancing.

They both exit the movie feeling good, and with Evie humming along to “Cheek to Cheek”. He smiles and kisses her softly before letting her walk with him downtown. They walked around for a while, window shopping before seeing a beautiful china set for $2.89. 

She grins and he chuckles before getting it and getting it shipped to their house in Glendale. She smiles and kisses him before going back to the hotel, getting room service and eating while listening to the radio. He grins at his wife, “ _His wife!”_ he thinks. 

They fall asleep soon after, thanks to still being exhausted from the wedding, and, well, last night, but he didn’t mind. He was just happy to be with her. 

The next day, he wakes up and smiles at her, still sleeping. He kisses her softly, before getting up and getting dressed. He goes downstairs to the restaurant and grabs a few things for breakfast. He goes back up to see Evie walking around in one of his shirts, which made him laugh and he goes up to kiss her. She kisses him back before smiling at him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and Evie kisses him. 

They didn’t do much that day, just laid around in the hotel, stealing kisses, reading, just being lazy all day. Evie eventually stretches and smiles at him. 

“I’m going to take a bath,” she says, getting up.

He nods softly before kissing her softly. “Is that an invitation?”

She chuckles and kisses him, “If you want, no pressure…”

He nods and gets up, stretching, before getting undressed and starting the bath. Evie comes in as well and they kiss waiting for the water to fill. Al helps Evie in, before turning off the water and holding her close, letting the water settle. 

She smiles and kisses him before getting into his lap. He grins and kisses her back, letting her lead. She sighs and turns around, her back to him. He wraps his arms around her waist. 

“This is nice,” she smiles.

“It is,” he nods before kissing her neck. 

“Now what?” Evie shrugs.

“We sit here?” he says confusedly.

“No silly, now that we’re married…”

“Yeah, you ready for married life?” Al grins. 

She nods, turns and kisses him softly. He kisses her back and holds her close. He smiles and kisses her again, letting her wrap her hands around his neck. 

They finish their bath before getting dressed and going out to eat. Evie did turn out to be insatiable, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. He loves her, and well… once they figured out how they liked certain things, it was fun times. She liked being on top, and that was fine, as he hated to crush her under him. She also likes words being said to her, as their first time was, well…. too quiet, in her words.

The next day, Evie got called into work, so he drove her out to Glendale, and got a personal tour of Grand Central Terminal. Everyone was happy to see her, and to meet him except for her boss, but oh well, so’s life, he guessed. He saw her off before going to their house and grabbing the earrings for her and driving over to watch the planes go by. He gave her the earrings once she returned, and drove her back to the hotel. 

The day after, they went through their gifts at their house, before doing thank you notes. It was boring, yes, but it had to be done. They got a few things from everyone, and Charlie was funny in getting him rubbers and the note saying. “I’m too young to be an uncle!”   
  
He shows Evie once she caught him blushing, and she chuckles. But it did lead to a discussion about kids, so that’s alright. They decided to wait a bit. She didn’t want to give up her job, and they were just about surviving on their jobs. They had enough for them, and that’s it. So no kids for right now. They drove back to the Hollywood Roosevelt and spent one last night in bliss, taking advantage of the time they had left over. 

Their stay at the Hollywood Roosevelt ended and they were happy to go home. It was restful, but it was a lot. He learned a lot about Evie, including that she is a blanket hog. He also learned that she likes to snuggle. 

But man, wasn’t it amazing. A wife, a house, it was… 

Perfect. 


	28. Chapter 28

_“You can work in the field, you can work at the sawmill too. You can work in the field, you can work at the sawmill too. But you can't make no money, at nothin' you try to do"_

_~ Turpentine Blues, Tampa Red  
_

* * *

They had been married for a month when the shoe dropped. Al was working on something before seeing Evie come home early with tears in her eyes, and shaking slightly.

“Al?” She says softly. 

“Yes Evie?” He says, going to her. 

“I-I got fired… they wouldn’t allow married women to work.” 

He gasps before holding her close, letting her cry on him. He holds her close before kissing her head, leading her to the bed. He lays down before kissing her cheek. 

“We’ll get through this Evie, I know we will.” He runs a hand through her hair.

The next day he wakes up at 4 am, before going to the restroom and getting ready before driving to Caltech to start his job early. He was a research assistant in the electrical engineering department and was working on the radio part of it. He gets there and yawns, before picking the lock and flipping the lights on, before punching in and starting to work. All the other guys started pouring in slowly, before working on it, before seeing his boss, James. 

“James,” he says. 

James turns around and smiles at him. “Yes Al?”

“Can I talk to you? Alone?”

He nods before they go into the supply closet. 

“What’s going on?” He asks quietly. 

“How much overtime can I do?” Al says quietly. 

“Overtime? Legally you’re not allowed to work more than 12 hours a day, but I figured you would want to spend that time with your wife. You two have been married, what? Two months?”

“She lost her job. We were okay with her job, but now… just with mine, we have just barely enough to survive.” 

“I see, and I’m sorry, that must be rough.” He nods. “I can let you stay late, and have you do an 8 to 8 or a 7 to 7, but…” 

“That’s fine by me. 5 to 5 would be better, just because I want to be home by dinner but…” 

“Done. That’s easy enough.” James nods. “We can do that.” 

“Thank you,” he smiles and he heads back to work. 

He does that for a week, and honestly, he was tired but it was worth it. He knew that Evie was scrambling for a job, but he was working hard for her. Even skipping meals in the morning and going to the soup kitchen at night. Evie was home, he would kiss her, before they went to bed together. 

Most nights he was too tired to do anything else but read and go to bed, but there were times when he would be awake enough to make love to her. Evie was his wife, and well… he wasn’t going to just deprive her of that because he was sleepy. 

This continued for a month before Evie approached him, grinning. 

“I got a job,” she grins, “I start Monday.” 

“Evie! That’s great! Where?” 

“Still Grand Central terminal, I’m the secretary for the flight scheduler,” she shrugs. “I’m not mad. It's a job.”

“Evie,” he smiles. “That’s great!” He kisses her. 

“It’s still not enough money I had before…” 

“It’s fine. We can work off of that, right?” 

“I think so. So you can stop doing your 12 hour shifts.” 

He nods and kisses her. “I have a week to figure out if I still need the 12 hour shifts. Do you mind if I do one once a week?” 

She shakes her head. “No, but it would be nice to have breakfast together, or go to dinner somewhere together, after our bills are paid.” 

He nods as his stomach growls. Evie looks at him. “You alright?” 

He shrugs. “Just hungry.” 

She smiles and kisses him before opening the pantry and getting out peanut butter and looking at it. “Seems pretty full, are you alright?”

He shrugs. “I just did a bit of a grocery shop a few days ago...”

She nods and closes it before making peanut butter sandwiches and closing the door. 

“I was thinking that I could go volunteer at the soup kitchen?” She says softly. 

He looks up at her, “The soup kitchen?”

She nods. “I know we’re… better off than some, but there’s still so many people who don’t have anything, and I’d just like to help them.”

He nods and gulps. “Yeah, next week possibly?” 

She nods. “Definitely next week.”

He nods and rides out next week before he goes into the soup kitchen on the same day she’s volunteering. He’s nervous and he gets some soup and a piece of bread, before thanking God and breaking the bread and dipping it in his soup. 

He sighs and starts eating it, dipping his bread into his soup. He looks up when a girl passes their table for empty bowls and such. And suddenly he was face to face with his wife, who’s look of horror, shame and anger all at once almost brought him to tears.   
  
“Evie,” he starts.

“Don’t, do not start,” she says, before turning away and going back to the kitchen, almost slamming the bin down on the table and going to the back. He guiltily looks down before eating up the rest of his soup and turning in his bowl before taking the walk to Caltech, before driving home. 

He sighs, opening the door to silence, and sitting down not even bothering to turn on the radio but picking up a book to read. Al didn’t know when she came in, but the slam of the door was apparent, as well as the fact that she took off her shoes and then went into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

He sighs, stretching from his place in the armchair, before knocking softly. 

“Evie?” he says, to hear her sobbing.   
  
“Go away, I don’t want to see you right now!”   
  
He nods before going to the couch and sitting on it, grabbing a blanket and a pillow, and setting himself up. Evie comes out a bit later, still sniffling and she sighs. 

“I-I don’t understand.” she says after a bit.

He shrugs. “I didn’t want you to worry.”   
  
“I’m your wife, I’ll always worry.” 

He nods, before starting. “I did the budget, and I realized we wouldn’t survive on just my salary. I panicked and started saving up, pulling the 12 hour shifts and skipping meals, or going to the soup kitchen.”   
  
“You could’ve told me…” she says softly, and he sighs and nods.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
She goes over to cup his cheek. “Just tell me, I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”   
  
He nods and kisses her hand before kissing her softly.   
  
“I love you,” he whispers and Evie smiles.   
  
“I love you too, just tell me next time."  
  
He smiles and kisses her, holding her close. 

“Does this mean we get to have make up sex?” he smiles, pulling away from her.   
  
She laughs and kisses him again, and all was well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie being fired because she was married was a real thing that happened, as they though women were working for their allowances, or "pin money". 
> 
> I couldn't find any historical soup kitchens in Pasadena, so that's why it isn't named, but there was one. Probably. 
> 
> Shoutout to Kit Kitterage, an American Girl for being the Only American Girl movie that matters, and to Paeonia for her help with figuring out how soup kitchens work and how the rules would've been. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my week!


	29. Chapter 29

_“Folks, I'm goin' down to St. James Infirmary see my baby there. She's stretched out on a long, white table. She's so sweet, so cold, so fair"_

_~ St. James Infirmary, Louis Armstrong_

* * *

It was a few months after that bump in the road, and well, everything was quite fine by him. He apologized to Evie, and they did the budget for themselves, and they ended up being alright for a bit. Surviving, and that was fine by them. Evie sold some of her jewelry and Al sold some clothes and that was that. They had enough to last and that was enough. 

Samberly sighs, shutting the door as he came and quickly took off his shoes, wandering into the kitchen. “Evie?” he says, to no answer. He did see her car in the driveway, so maybe she was in the bedroom with the record player on. He starts going to the bedroom before hearing whimpering from the bathroom and he knocks softly. “Evie, darling? You alright?”  
  
“It hurts,” she whimpers softly, and Samberly nods.  
  
“Do you want me to come in?” he says softly.  
  
She opens the door for him, still crunched up on the floor.  
  
“Hospital or?”  
  
“Not yet, it’s not bad, I just feel better on the cold floor,” she taps the floor and he nods.  
  
“Well, bed is probably better than the floor, want me to move you there?”

She nods softly, before making a slow crawl to the toilet, and Samberly was treated to the sight and sound of her throwing up. 

“Baby…” he says softly, moving to rub her back, as she throws up. He holds her hair back, and grabs a ribbon before tying it back a little. Her hair was chin length again, so he just did a half-up, half-down style to get most of it back.  
  
She stops a bit after, and leans against him, grabbing a washcloth and wiping her mouth, before she curls back into herself, his arms wrapping around her. 

“No hospital, not yet,” she breathes out, as she shifts uncomfortably, burying her head in his chest, breathing deeply. 

“Want me to take you to bed?”  
  
“Aloysius Herbert Samberly if you even think about -”  
  
“No, just moving you to bed, I figured you’d be much more comfortable in bed.”  
  
She nods, “Yes, that’s alright.”  
  
He nods and picks her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down, before taking off her stockings and helping her change into something more comfortable than a dress, and sits with her, rubbing her back while she withers in pain a little.  
  
“Baby?” he says softly, “Need me to get you something? Hot water bottle? Pain meds? I think we still have morphine...”  
  
She nods before saying “Cuddles? You’re so warm,” she says softly and wraps her arm around him, before groaning in pain.  
  
“Your own personal heating pad, miss,” he kisses her head, holding her close and rubbing her back, hoping she’d fall asleep. Not that he minded being with her, but he was pretty hungry. He reaches around in his nightstand hoping to find something to eat, before she moans in pain and curls around him tighter. He pulls her close to him, as she withers around more, and his hand moves to her lower back, and rubs there, before feeling something wet.  
  
“Evie?” he says, as she grips her stomach and groans, “There’s something wet?”  
  
“What?” she says, before looking down, before looking up at him, “Just my cycle, nothing to worry about.”  
  
He nods, “Do you want to get in the bath? The water might help…” 

She nods, and Samberly gets up, getting the water started and making his way back to pick her up. He sits her on the side, helping her get undressed. He sits her in the water before getting undressed and sitting with her. He turns the water off and holds her close to him as the water steadies. She breathes out a little, putting her head on his chest, holding her stomach.  
  
“Hurts,” she whispers.  
  
“I know baby, want me to distract you?”  
  
“No talking, head hurts as well…”  
  
He nods and keeps silent, as Evie withered in his arms in pain. He kisses her cheek before seeing blood come up a little.  
  
“I know it hurts, I know baby, you’re doing so well, so, so well.” he kisses her head as she shakes in his arms, gripping his shoulder. 

He kisses her head and reties her hair ribbon as she quiets down a little and holds onto him. The water was cold now, and Samberly sits up and unplugs it, before going back to Evie, who looked as white as a sheet and looking down at her thighs, where blood was leaking out.  
  
“Evie?” he says softly. 

She stares palely at him. “I think we should go to the hospital.”  
  
“I’ll go get my clothes on, don't move.” He says, getting up before throwing his clothes and shoes on, before scooping her up, putting her in pjs and getting her to the car, speeding over to the hospital. 

The nurses take her away, and Samberly’s lost for a minute, before going to wash his hands of her blood, call her mom, and sit down in the waiting room, fiddling with his wedding ring. He starts to pray a little. He’s never been a religious person, but this is a time where he needed her more than ever. 

“You okay there son?” A man says, sitting there before Samberly looks up.  
  
“You alright there son? You look a white as a sheet!”  
  
“Just… my wife’s in there, I don’t think she’s going to die but if she does…”  
  
“Ah, newlyweds?”  
  
“Somewhat, 6,7 months?” 

The man nods and sits down in the chair. “Ah. Me and my wife Bonnie have been married for almost 50.” he smiles, as Samberly’s eyes widened.  
  
“Wow, I hope that’s us one day,” he says softly. “Not in that we’re in the hospital but,”  
  
“Married for 50 years, I gotcha, don’t worry son,” he grins. 

He nods as a nurse comes up to him. “Mr. Samberly?”  
  
“That’s me,” he nods.  
  
“Just need you to fill out some paperwork, that’s all, do you know if your wife has any conditions?”  
  
“No, but her cycle is late a good amount of the time,” he says softly, before filling out the form. 

Her eyes widen, and she nods, “You just solved half our problem, fill out the form real fast, and then we’ll get back to you, but I think your wife is going to be just fine.”  
  
He nods and quickly figures it out before handing it back to her, “Tell Evie I love her?”  
  
“Will do Mr. Samberly,” she smiles and runs back. 

He sighs, leaning back in his chair and the man chuckles. “You got it bad kid.” 

“Yeah, yeah I do.”  
  
“Got a picture?”  
  
He nods and pulls out his wallet. “She’s a pilot. She trained to be a pilot and a radio operator. Couldn’t be more proud of her if I tried.”  
  
He looks it over and smiles, chuckling. “Oh yes, I see why your smitten.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s beautiful,” he sighs, running the fingers over the picture. 

“What are you in for?” he asks.  
  
“Oh, she was bleeding out of her… badly, and almost passed out from the blood loss.”  
  
He nods, “Ah, mine’s not as exciting as yours. Bonnie fell, and couldn’t get up, just making sure she’s okay.”

He nods and fiddles with his wedding ring as a nurse comes out. “Mr. Scott?”  
  
The man stands up and smiles. “That’s me, I’ll let you go. Mr Samberly, she’ll be fine.”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Scott,” he nods, as he waits. 

A bit later, he got called back, and he smiles seeing Evie fiddling with the radio.  
  
“Hey baby,” he kisses her head, rubbing her stomach. “Feeling any better?”  
  
“A little... “ she murmurs, before patting her side, and Samberly smiles, sitting on the edge, before rubbing her back. 

“Are you sure?” he murmurs as the doctor comes in.  
  
“Ahh, Mr. Samberly?”  
  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
  
“Dr. Lee, I’m Evie’s doctor right now,” he smiles and shakes his hand, and Samberly stands up. 

“So what’s the news doc?”  
  
“I’m afraid it’s bad news,” he sighs, motioning for Samberly to sit down. 

He gulps and looks at Evie, but sits down, gripping her hand.  
  
He nods, looking at the chart. “Right, there’s no easy way to tell you two this but,” he sighs out and looks at them, preparing himself. “We think you might have something called Stein-Leventhal syndrome. It’s a condition where you miss your periods, and it’s due to the fact that you still struggle with acne, and your cycle is still irregular, and hurts way more than it should.”

“What about kids,” Evie says softly.  
  
“It doesn’t look good, it’s rare, but it could happen, just… keep trying. That’s my advice.”   
  
“We understand,” Samberly says quietly, “I think I need some time with my wife.”

The doctor nods and leaves, closing the door behind her. 

“Oh honey,” he says softly, kissing her head as she cries in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she says, and Samberly kisses her head.   
  
“It’s okay, It’s alright.” 

“No! It’s not! I should be able to provide a child for you!”  
  
“I just need you Evie! I just need you. It can be the two of us, and that would be enough.” 

She nods and bursts into tears again, before kissing him, and Samberly returns the favor, before holding her close. 

Evie got released the day after, and they got in the car and drove back home, staying silent the whole time, pretty much. Evie put on the radio, but that was it. They park, and Samberly sighs, turning the car off, before looking back at Evie, who was on the verge of tears. He squeezes her hand before kissing it.  
  
“I haven’t told your mom yet, but I did tell her that you were in the hospital because of your menstrual cycle, so be prepared I guess?” Al says quietly, not wanting to break the silence that was there.  
  
She nods and gets out, and he follows her, getting inside as she starts to rummage the fridge to get some food, before sitting down on the couch, a pack of cookies in her hand. She starts eating them, and Al nods, before sitting down next to her and kissing her head as she finishes eating, and snuggles into him before starting to cry a little.  
  
Al pulls her close and runs his hand through her hair, kissing her head, before starting to cry. He couldn’t be a dad, While being a dad wasn’t a big deal to him, having that ripped away sucked. Hard. And he thought he would be a good dad, if he was honest. Evie buries her head into his shoulder, and sobs quietly. Al holds her close, and cries for a while with her until the doorbell rang. 

Evie reluctantly lets go, and Al stands up, wiping the tears away. She gets it and smiles softly.  
  
“Hi mom,” Evie smiles. 

“Hi baby, are you feeling better?” her mom says, bringing a few bags in.  
  
“A little,” she sniffles and hugs her close before sighing, walking in.  
  
“I’m guessing it’s just a regular period, but I brought over a few things,” Mrs. Baker nods and starts setting things out, and Evie starts crying, and Al rushes over, holding her close. 

“Did she miss-” Clara starts. 

“No, she didn’t,” he nods, “But she has something called Stein-Leventhal syndrome, it explains everything, the irregular cycle, the painfulness of it, a lot of it, but it also ripped away the chance of having kids.”  
  
Clara nods before hugging her, before murmuring words in her ear and Evie nods. Her mom hugs her.  
  
“There’s food in the kitchen, then a blanket for you,” Clara nods, before taking her leave.  
  
Evie takes the blanket out before hugging it close, and Al unpacks the food and sighs softly. 

Evie sits down. “No kids alright?”  
  
He goes and sits on his knees in front of her.

“For richer or poorer, For better for worse, as long as we both shall live,” he says softly, kissing her hand. “I’m not going to leave you, and I don’t care if we have kids. I’d want to wait a few years anyways. I know we’re not at a good place financially, and well…” 

She smiles slightly, but sighs. “Are you sure?”  
  
He nods, and kisses her softly. She smiles and kisses him, before pulling him on top of her, and he chuckles before kissing her. She whines and he laughs before sighing and kissing her. “What is it honey?”  
  
“I-” she sighs before covering her head in her hands.  
  
“You…” he leans back from her, grinning.  
  
“Can we play mattress polo?” She sighs, grinning at him.  
  
He smiles, “Sure, wanna teach me?”  
  
She laughs, before kissing him. “You may be going back for your doctorate but you sure are dumb.”  
  
He looks confused. “Mattress…” he reddens and Evie laughs even more.  
  
“Come here you lame-brain,” she smiles and kisses him, and he sighs and kisses her back.  
  
“Yes, I would like to play mattress polo…”  
  
“Good, then let’s go,” she grins and kisses him, standing up.  
  
He stands up and walks with her, kissing her head.  
  
“I love you,” he grins.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stein-Leventhal Syndrome, otherwise known as PCOS is exactly as described. 
> 
> Mattress polo is euphemism for you know... doing the nasty. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	30. Chapter 30

_“_ _What's the use of worrying? It never was worthwhile. So pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag and smile, smile, smile.”_

_~ Pack Up Your Troubles, George Henry Powell_

* * *

Soon enough, college started back up again, but with, well, harder subjects. Al was going for his doctorate now, so no easy thing. After taking a year off, he decided to go back for electrical engineering, and had gotten a job at a radio station in Pasadena named KFI. They just wanted him to maintain the radios, and well, he wasn’t about to say no to a job. He still worked part time as a researcher, but everyday after classes ended at Noon, he would rush up to KFI in his car and work there, making sure everything was alright and working properly. 

It was fun, to be honest. Besides, having Evie there, working and living with him was well, amazing. They were married, and well, they were happy. No kids yet, and no pets yet, but they were happy and that was enough for the both of them. Period. They were waiting for kids, when it wasn’t the best time, and besides, with Germany going down on a sinking ship, it was pretty evident that something was going to happen in the next few years. 

Jason and him became closer in a sort of way. He also worked at KFI as a janitor, and so they traded trade secrets. Jason taught him what the best oranges were, and he taught Jason how to fix up a radio or two. And well, they were really good friends. Jason loved hearing about Jesse Owens and how he took home four gold medals for running, and so Al set him and his mom up with a radio over the summer, so that he could hear the races. Jason was extremely excited, and they both enjoyed listening to the radio and talking about the Olympics.  
  
Charlie was in his second year of med school at USC, and was, well, really happy about it. He hadn’t picked out his specialty yet, but he was leaning towards emergency care or going into just General Practice. He was working hard, and sometimes came over when he had the chance. 

Nick went to help work on the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. They had a going away party for Nick, and Nick promised to call or write to them while he was working up in San Francisco. They all hugged before Nick took the train up to San Francisco.

Al and Evie had their first wedding anniversary and Al made her breakfast in bed before kissing her softly, holding her close. He had class, and while she did have the day off, he still had to go. He went to school, before coming home and opening the door.   
  
“Evie?” he says, “I’m back.”   
  
“In here Al!” she yells, and he smiles before going in and seeing her in well… nothing really, just a pair of undies and bra.   
  
“What’s this?” he smiles, before kissing her.   
  
“A new present, bought when I went out shopping a few weeks ago.”   
  
He grins. “I like it… but I’d like it better with it on the floor.”   
  
She laughs hard, before kissing him. “My husband,” she grins.   
  
“My wife,” he grins before kissing her hard, laying her down. 

They made love and Samberly grins at her before kissing her again. He really couldn’t keep his hands off her, no matter how hard he tried, and well… he tried. It wasn’t that he wasn’t thinking straight, it was just that she was so goddamn beautiful and strong and perfect. After their final time, Evie lays down next to him, kissing him before bringing out a small box. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she grins. He grins and takes it before opening it up, and seeing it was a wallet, and that when he opened it, it had a picture of her in it, in a cockpit. He grins at her, before kissing her. 

“I got something for you too,” he grins, handing her a bit bigger box.   
  
She smiles before opening up and gasping softly.   
  
“Oh Al…”   
  
“I know that you didn’t say anything about jewelry, but your mom assured me that this would be a good pick,” he grins, as she takes out the locket before kissing him softly. She opens it and he smiles as she looks at the photo from high school.   
  
“I love it, I love you,” she smiles before kissing him softly. She turns around before letting him do the clasp on the necklace and kissing her neck. 

“Didn’t you have enough of that?” she chuckles, leaning into him.   
  
“Not if it’s you,” he smiles and kisses her softly. She chuckles and kisses him back. 

“I’m going to go have a shower,” she gets up.   
  
“Can I join you?” he smiles, and Evie laughs, before kissing him softly.   
  
“Sure, if you want to.”   
  
He grins and walks with her, taking her hand in his and kisses it.   
  
They had fun, and well, who could blame him for loving his wife. He didn’t understand how some of the men at work just didn’t. They all talked about how if it was their wife, they would make her stay home and do the housework, and the cooking, and the cleaning. Oh well, it made no sense to him, but that didn’t matter, he just loves his wife. 

Winter break came, and well, they went to Evie’s mom house for Christmas morning and service before going to Charlie’s Christmas afternoon. They went home around 6, and he ordered takeout before coming back with it and kissing her softly. “Got you your favorite, it’s just the Chinese place down the street but…”   
  
She smiles at him. “I have a wonderful husband who gets me Chinese food on a cold, blustery day, what more could I ask for?”   
  
He smiles and kisses her softly. “God, I love you.”   
  
“I love you too,” she grins, and they eat their chinese food, with “Silent Night” by Bing Crosby playing softly in the background. It was a good day, and they both got each other a little something. Evie got him a new tie, one that’s navy with little leave things on it. He got her a scarf and some goggles as well, as she complained that hers were a bit too small for her. They would work, but they were a smidge too tight, so she would have lines on her face. 

1937 came around, and they celebrated quietly. Evie had to fly out the next day, so he woke her up at midnight, kissed her, said happy new years, and they went back to bed. Not the most fun, but he was happy, and that was enough.   
  
The new semester started and Al was drowning in work and homework, and Evie was working on flights as well. They had Nick come down for a few days before going back up to San Francisco, and well, Charlie and Nick couldn’t keep their hands off each other, not that Al was complaining. They hadn’t seen each other in person in months, who were they to complain. They all went out to Cole’s and Nick scarfed down a French Dip faster than they’ve ever seen.   
  
“What? I haven’t had this in months,” he grins. 

Everyone chuckles before going back to eating their food. Nick went back up, and Charlie sighs before writing a letter to him, in San Francisco. They all went to work and worked hard, focusing just on themselves. 

Finals came and well, he got to work and he had A’s and B’s. Not the best, but hey, he could work with those grades. And well, Evie was still working as a pilot, getting her licenses. And well, it all felt fine. Everything was simple and nice, and he was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a lot of notes. (Also if anyone wants to tell me how to link websites in notes, that would be nice). 
> 
> KFI Radio, was first made in 1922, hosted FDR fireside chats, and also helped farmers with the frost. 
> 
> I know I said I was having Charlie go to UCLA, but USC's medical program was already up and running, having started in 1885. 
> 
> Golden Gate bridge construction started in January 1933 and opened in May 1937. 
> 
> First wedding anniversary gifts were paper, but I couldn't find anything good, so practicality > tradition. 
> 
> Silent Night by Bing Crosby was recorded in 1935. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


	31. Chapter 31

_"Mi sono alzato. O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao. Questa mattina mi sono alzato e ho trovato l'invasor,"_

_~ Bella Ciao, unknown_

* * *

Charlie sighs, pouring over books at the USC library with his thermos of coffee. The poor librarian was probably staring holes into him, but he didn’t care. He had a test tomorrow, and one that he was pretty nervous for. He was in his last year of medical school, but this test was one of the hardest he had.  
  
He wishes Nick was here. 

Nick was in San Fran, trying to work his way down to Los Angeles. He finished his work on the Golden Gate Bridge a few months ago, but he was stuck in San Francisco, and couldn’t get out because he couldn’t just up and leave his roommate. So, he was trying to find another person to take over his lease, but that was hard as hell. 

Nick at least called him once a week on Saturday night. That at least was one saving grace. And well, when Nick’s roommate was out, they did jack off together. Wasn’t the same as him dragging Nick down and kissing him before pulling him onto his lap, but oh well. He’d take what he could get, and if that was just a measly jack off every few weeks, well… he’d take it. 

Charlie sighs before closing the book, picking up his satchel and going back home, yawning, and putting in the key. He sighs before pushing it open, and looks up to see Nick there.  
  
“Nick?” he says softly.  
  
“Surprise honey,” he grins, “I found someone to take my lease, figured you wouldn’t mind if I moved in?”  
  
“God no,” he kisses him softly, pulling him close, before holding him there. 

“You’re so handsome,” Nick sighs out. “Like an angel, my love.”  
  
Charlie sighs, kissing him, before going to the record player and picking out a record, and going back to Nick's arms and starting to dance with him. Nick sighs out, leaning his head on his chest, and they just savored the moment together, having Nick here in his arms with him, and well, Charlie appreciated having the moment to spend with him. 

Nick kisses him, and Charlie reciprocates, before sighing out, and having Nick pull him closer to him by his belt loops.  
  
Charlie laughs, before saying, “Something you need _micio_?” 

“You,” Nick says, and well Charlie wasn’t about to dispose him of that. 

The next morning, Charlie sighs, feeling Nick wrapping a hand around his waist. He twists himself to see him, and kisses his cheek, feeling his breathing go in and out. His freckles were still there, like constellations, and he cups his cheek before rubbing his thumb over them, sighing. God, he was beautiful, compared to his curly black hair and tan skin. He gets up, kissing his cheek, before getting dressed and starting to cook breakfast. 

Nick comes out sometime later, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
“Hey _micio_ ,” Charlie smiles. 

“Hi,” Nick sighs out before kissing his shoulder.  
  
“None of that, it’s Saturday and I have a test on Monday.”  
  
“But baby, it’s been too long….” He whines, and Charlie can’t help but smile.  
  
“I know, but I promise you, I’ll be done at 9, this is just a test that helps determine my grade in the hardest class I’m taking.”  
  
He nods and sighs. “Be back here by 9:30, I’m going to try to get a job somewhere close.”  
  
He nods and smiles. “Of course."

He went and studied for forever, before going home and coming in. “Nick?”  
  
Nick smiles. “I applied for a few jobs around here, so hopefully we won't be apart anymore.”  
  
He smiles and kisses him. “You had dinner, right?”  
  
He nods, “Mhm.”  
  
He grins, and well, they spent the rest of the weekend together.

The rest of the semester passed quickly after that, and well. Let’s just say that having Nick around was a huge help, especially when Nick got a job. He got it as a draftsman at the docks, helping to draft building blueprints for ships. Wasn’t what he wanted to do, but hey, it was better than nothing. Christmas and New Years passed, and they saw Al and Evie, who were still riding a high off of their marriage, just over two years ago, and well… he was happy for them, but he still wanted that with Nick. He wanted to be Charlie Davis, not Charlie Santangelo, but he knows that he can’t have that. No one would allow that. 

Spring semester was in full swing when he got a weird letter, telling him to meet at Polizzi's and to bring this card and wear a black fedora, bring a red carnation, and to be there at 8pm sharp. He got dressed, before wearing a black fedora and a red carnation and sitting down at a table. A few guys walked in and looked at him before nodding, and nodding him over to his table. He brings out the invitation and sets it down, before pulling up a chair.  
  
“Charlie Santangelo, we have been looking for you…”  
  
“I’m not going to be in the mob, that’s not going to happen,” he says sternly. 

“Of course, we were part of your father’s old gang and want to offer a proposal of sorts.” He nods.   
  
Charlie nods. “What is it?”  
  
“You would be an associate, not in the mob. We were swallowed up by a larger gang, We’ve been keeping you off the record, but our new boss, wants a meeting. He’s… surprised that we’re loyal to you, even calling into question the way that we broke into another man’s house. How is your friend by the way?”  
  
“He’s fine, he and his wife passed their two year anniversary. They live in Pasadena now, so I can't see them as much as I would like.”  
  
They nod and smile as another man comes up, and they all nod, and he sits down. The man holds out his hand. “Joseph Manfredi, have I heard a lot about you Charlie Santangelo.”  
  
“You already know my name, I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew everything about me,” he shakes his hand.  
  
“Well, can’t be too careful, must check off everything,” they grin. 

“Then you should know that I don’t want to be in the mafia, My dad’s legacy precedes me, I know, but I don’t want to.”  
  
“We’re not asking that you be in the mafia, that’s too much for us to ask. However…” Manfredi nods. 

“We’d like you to be an associate,” his friend, David, says. 

“An associate?” he says.  
  
“You wouldn’t be involved with mob things, however, we would come to you for help. You’re studying to be a doctor, correct?”  
  
“Yeah, how did you?”  
  
“Classified, but we would help you out in your studies and such, and in return, you would become our personal doctor. We would keep you under wraps, and help out with schooling and money, and in return, you would tend to us. Gunshot wounds, burns, stuff that could be treated in a hospital, but might bring suspicion into us.”

He nods before sighing. “I’m guessing I don’t have a choice, knowing that you are the mob, and I was a mob kid.”  
  
“Not necessarily, or else, well, we know where to find you.”  
  
He laughs slightly. “Here’s the deal. I have residency coming. I come work with you, if you can get me a residency in a Los Angeles County Hospital.”  
  
“Easier said than done,” Manfredi smiles and Charlie nods.  
  
“However, I have the right to take you to the hospital, if it’s too much for one person to do, meaning, multiple gunshot wounds, car accidents, anything like that.”  
  
“Of course, we would only be relying on you for simple things that need a bit more care. Burns, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, the like.” 

“Do we have a deal?” Charlie says, before writing all this down.  
  
“I think we do Mr. Santangelo, it was nice doing business with you,” Joseph smiles and shakes his hand, and Charlie lays his notebook down. 

“Sign here, so I have it in writing. You’re right that I’m a smart man, Mr. Manfredi, and I know that writing is key for everything.”  
  
“Of course, Mr. Santangelo, or should I say Doctor?”  
  
“Not Doctor, not yet at least.” 

He laughs. “Of course Mr. Santangelo, it was a pleasure doing business with you.”  
  
“Pleasure doing business with you too Mr. Manfredi.” he grins. 

The rest of the semester passed by quickly besides that. He did have to explain to Nick what happened, but other than that, they had protection from gangs and plenty of money to spare, as well as check ups on everyone. Besides, sometimes Manfredi would bring his gal Whitney along. She was sweet, going to be a big movie star one day, but for right now, working in bit parts. They were friends, but there was something more to it, not that he was going to say anything. Besides, he knew how this was going to turn out, Manfredi and Whitney. Probably for the best, or for the worse.  
  
Oh well, wasn’t his thing to deal with, plus he had Nick, who wasn’t so happy with him getting involved, before he saw that they were helpful and that they could be protective of them. Nick decided that he was fine with him as an associate, but not as an actual member, and well, that was fine with Charlie. 

Graduation came, and well, his letter came with where he was going to for residency. Hopefully Manfredi’s men were able to come through. He opens it, before grinning. “Manfredi, you did it.”  
  
Inside is a letter, proclaiming him an emergency care resident of Los Angeles County Hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the song, you technically can't play it in Italy, even though it is an Italian song. It is a folk song about the hardships of the poorest women, known as moderia, but it was also used by people resisting Mussolini in Italy before World War 2. 
> 
> Golden Gate Bridge was up in May 1937, and Nick has to work his way down. 
> 
> Black Fedora, Red Carnation were made up. 
> 
> Polizzi's is Manfredi's restaurant. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my week!


	32. Chapter 32

“ _Old man depression, you are through you done us wrong."_

_~ Gold Diggers of 1933, (we're in the money), Ginger Rogers_

* * *

It was January, 1939, new year, and a new life so far, from where he started in Wilshire. He sighs, looking at the letter. It was from his father, and he wanted Al to help him out. But Al wouldn’t. Not after the pain he caused him. He wasn’t a Samberly, by blood, but he made his own path, has a wonderful wife, and was honestly, quite fine without his dad coming after him. 

He looks at the letter, before sighing, ripping it up and dumping it in the trash. He wasn’t going to be meddled with. Not now, and he wasn’t going to get Evie involved. Besides, he has work to do. 

Al sighs, working, before his boss, James, comes in and he breathes out, looking at him. 

“As most of you know,” he starts. “We’re in the middle of a depression, and well…” he sighs. “We have to make pay cuts to help the company survive. Each of us are taking a ten percent pay cut,” murmurs raised up and Samberly raises his eyebrows before looking at his hands. Evie was out but they would have to talk. 

The rest of the day went by swiftly, and he sighs, dropping off his bags before working on schoolwork, his mind not with the circuits and the homework, but with his pay, and how that would affect them. Evie came home a bit later, and he sighs, getting up, before kissing her head. “I have news,” he sighs. 

She looks at him. “Oh?”   
  
“I, we all got a pay cut, all the technicians did. 10%,” he sighs, and Evie gasps, holding his face. “I know it’s better than to be straight up fired but…”   
  
“We’ll work it out, we always do,” she kisses his cheek before kissing him.

“We can do the budget once I know what my monthly salary is, and he said that it should be out in a few days.”   
  
She nods. “Remember our first fight?”   
  
Al nods, remembering the soup kitchen, “Yeah, what about it?”   
  
“I’m just happy that you told me first,” she smiles.

“I love you,” he says softly. 

Evie smiles and kisses him. “I love you too. I’m going to have a shower if that’s alright?”   
  
“Can I join you?” he smiles and Evie laughs.   
  
“Not tonight, maybe tomorrow.” she grins.

He nods, before working again, and then going to bed.   
  
Once it was Saturday, and he had his new monthly paycheck, him and Evie sat down to do the budget.   
  
“Okay, so $200 a month for mine, and how much do you?”   
  
“About $100 now, so $300 in total for us. So take out utility and mortgage, and we get…”   
  
She takes it out. “$50 for the month, for food and incidentals, but we can survive off of that, right?”   
  
“I mean… I guess, but what if one of us has an accident, we’ll be holding tight, we saved up, but…”   
  
She nods and sighs. “I know. Plus Caltech... “   
  
He sighs, before looking at it. “It’s not too late in the semester, I could drop out… “   
  
“Al…” she starts. 

“I’m serious Evie, besides Utilities, that’s the biggest thing we spend for, I know you hate it, but I’ll go back some time later. I promise. 

“Al, honey, you don’t have to drop out, not for this…”   
  
“It’s alright, if I choose, right?”   
  
“I know it’s the biggest expense, but we’ve saved up enough money for you to go,” Evie says, cupping his cheek.   
  
He nods, before taking her hand and kissing it. “I know, but I’d rather keep our house than to try and leave it. I’m going to try and look around for a job that pays better, but…”   
  
She nods, kissing his hand before kissing him. “For richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, as long as we both shall live.”   
  
He smiles and kisses her. “Mrs. Evelyn Samberly…” he says fondly, smiling.   
  
“My husband,” she smiles before kissing him softly.   
  
He nods and kisses her softly.   
  
They lay down, Evie snuggled into his side, and he smiles slightly, holding her close. 

He knew he would miss Caltech, but it was better for him to go, than to have to deal with the fact that they might lose their home. It would suck, for sure, but it would be fine, and plus, he would have a bit more time to spend with Evie. Which was a plus.   
  
He turned in his withdrawal two weeks later, and of course everyone was sad, but he said that he didn’t have the money, and well, that made sense for them, and they let him go. He picked up more hours than usual to help save, and Evie helped him with applications, even with some that she didn’t even know about. Oh well, that’s what happened when you apply to the FBI. 

He did end up getting a better job, at Abbotwares Radio, a few weeks later. It paid just the same as his old job before the pay cuts, but was a bit farther from home, in downtown LA. He would have to be okay with it though, it was the only offer he got.

Evie was still flying out, as per usual, and well, her flights got longer and longer, as Germany was looking like they were going to go on a spree of something. He wasn’t sure what, but they were slowly getting ramped up a little at work, just in case. 

Another letter came from his dad, and he hid it in his box of goodies. His bachelor’s cap and gown, his tie he wore on his first date with Evie, and a few other things that were important to him, like his birth certificate, and the diamond of his mom’s ring. He just never replied to them, which felt weird, but hey, at least his dad was out of his life, for right now. 

Evie noticed that he was getting worried, and well, a squeeze of a hand, and a few kisses, and he sat her down one saturday afternoon.   
  
“I’ve been getting letters from my dad, I didn’t want you to worry, but…”   
  
She nods. “I understand, but love…”   
  
“I know I should have told you when they first started coming.”   
  
“And when was that?”   
  
“Right before the pay cut…” he sighs. 

Evie gasps softly and he looks down. God, he hated disappointing his wife. 

“RIght, here’s what we’re going to do,” she says softly. “We’re taking them to the police.”   
  
“The police are corrupt, you know that.” 

“Then, we’ll take it to Charlie’s friends.”

“The mob, Evelyn?”

“They’ll get rid of him, isn’t that what you want?”

“I mean…” he sighs. 

“Al, I love you, but I’m serious, if this has been bothering you, why haven’t you told me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” he sighs, looking down. 

Evie cups his face, “I’m your wife, I’ll always worry.”   
  
He nods and kisses her softly before holding her hand. “Can you come with me?”   
  
“Of course,” Evie smiles and kisses him. “Just no more secrets okay?”   
  
“This is the last one I have, don’t worry,” he smiles. 

She kisses him softly before holding him close. 

Evie and Al sent a letter to Charlie, before they got a letter back, saying that yes, it was possible for them to come to see his boss, bring the letters and he would accompany them. 

They nod, and Evie dresses up really nice, and Al gets on a nice shirt and tie, before looking at Evie, who was putting on lipstick. Al smiles before coming behind her and kissing her neck. “If we didn’t have a meeting with a mob boss…”

She laughs. “After, my dear, after.”   
  
He kisses her head before twirling her around and kissing her softly. “Ready?”   
  
“Ready.”   
  
They met at an italian restaurant, and Charlie smiles before letting them in. “Alright, ready?”   
  
“Sure,” he smiles, seeing the place nearly empty, bar a few men. Charlie nods, and they nod, before he goes back.   
  
“Mr. Manfredi?”   
  
“Ahh, my favorite _socio_!” the man says, before kissing his head. 

“Joseph!” he smiles. “My two friends, Evelyn and Aloysius Samberly,” Charlie says, sitting down.   
  
“Nice to meet you two, Mrs. and Mrs. Samberly,” Joseph smiles and holds out his hand.   
  
Al shakes his hand, before Joseph turns and kisses Evie’s hand. 

“ _Dolcezza_ ,” he smiles, and Evie giggles, as Al rolls his eyes.   
  
“Be careful, I’m a married woman,” she smiles before sitting down.   
  
“My favorite kind,” he winks, and Evie blushes red.   
  
“Well, you might not want to meet my husband, he gets a little jealous when men flirt with me,” Evie smiles and plays with her hair.   
  
“A little?” Al adds, annoyed.   
  
“Maybe a little bit more than a little,” she smiles and kisses him softly. 

Al sighs, kissing her back, and Joseph puts out plates of bread for them. “So, what is it that you need me to do?”   
  
“My dad… he’s god awful, and he’s been sending me these letters. I just want him out of my life, not dead, but if you scare him enough that he won’t talk to me…”   
  
He nods, “Do you have the letters?”   
  
He nods, grabbing the letters from Evie’s purse and handing them to him.   
  
Joseph reads them over, whistling lowly.   
  
“Yeah…” Al sighs. 

“Got one hell of a dad there,” he sighs. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he sighs.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do, but this will come at a price, you do know that,” he says, and they nod. 

“You work at the Abbottsware radio company, right?” he turns to Samberly.   
  
“Y- How do you?”   
  
“I just do,” he says, “So, I just want a radio that I can listen to that doesn’t break on the daily.”   
  
“Or, I come over every weekend and do a tune up,” Samberly counters. “I’ve worked with radios since I was in college, I know them inside and out…”   
  
He nods, “Deal, and I’ll make sure your dad is out of your life.”   
  
They shake hands, and Evie smiles softly, as Joseph turns and kisses her hand. 

“So we have a deal?” Charlie smiles.   
  
“I believe we do,” Joseph grins.   
  
Al nods. “Do you want me to work on the radio…”   
  
“No, this Saturday, anytime.” Joseph nods, and Samberly nods. 

“And you’ll tell me when you get my dad, right?”   
  
He nods. “Of course, scouts honor,” he grins.

He nods, and they shake on it, before Evie and Al go back home. 

“So, flirting with a mob boss huh?” Al sighs and Evie takes his hand. 

“Mindless flirting, my heart still belongs to you,” she smiles, taking off her shoes. 

He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her.   
  
She smiles and turns, taking his hand. “Darling?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“What if we say, try without protection?”   
  
“You want too…”   
  
“Yes, I want to try for a baby,” she grins, and Samberly kisses her hard.   
  
Neither one of them slept well that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning. This is where stuff starts happening and it starts to get weird, timeline wise. There is a lot of skipping around 
> 
> Abbotwares radio started in the 1930s, and ended up making horse radios. I couldn't get the link to work, so pretend there's a radio and there's a horse on top of it and that's basically it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	33. Chapter 33

_ “ _ _ Over there, over there, send the word, send the word over there. That the Yanks are coming, the Yanks are coming, the drums rum-tumming everywhere.” _

_ ~ Over There, George Cohan _

* * *

It was September 2nd, 1939 when it all changed. Germany had invaded Poland. Evie was reading the paper before handing it to him. 

“Germany just invaded Poland. The people of Europe think that Germany or Russia will take them as well,” she sighs, taking a sip of her coffee and sighing. “I don’t know what to think, but I know it’ll be big.”    
  
“Yeah, it will,” he kisses her head, and reads it for himself, yawning as well. Evie and him had settled into sort of a routine when they were both off. They would get up at 7am, he would grab the paper, and she would get coffee started before he starts cooking breakfast and handing it to her. They would eat, and they would plan out their day. Mostly it was spent cleaning, and tidying up, then going out to the dance halls and dancing the night away, or it would be laying in bed, listening to Benny Goodman and having Evie snuggled against his side. She liked a few new musicians though, especially Glenn Miller. He didn’t know what it was about him, but Evie liked him and that was enough. 

A few weeks passed by, and Evie was up to something, he was sure of it. She was more quiet, and was working longer hours than normal. The Americans had already said that they were staying neutral, but they didn’t have anything that would happen. There were whispers at work that they weren’t going to stay neutral, but oh well, they knew a war was coming at some point. 

Evie was grinning when he got home, and he looks at her before kissing her. “What?” 

“Nothing,” she grins, “But make sure you have a nice suit picked out for next week, I have a surprise for you for our anniversary.”    
  
“Oh?” He grins and kisses her softly. “But what if I have a surprise for our anniversary?”    
  
“Well, reschedule yours then,” she grins and kisses his nose, and he chuckles and kisses her softly. 

The next week was their 4th anniversary, and he had gotten her a nice dress, and she got him a new set of handkerchiefs with his initials embroidered on them. He smiles and kisses her, holding her close, before they went to work. He had to work a half day, but it would work. Besides, he had to set up for his surprise for her. She comes home, and he grins, before kissing her, and she smiles, kissing him again. 

“Go get shoes and socks on, and pack a bag, including a swimsuit. I have a surprise for you,” she grins and kisses him. He smiles and nods, packing his bag and getting on a tie and his shoes. He grabbed a jacket just in case, and he grins as she walks with him down to the car, and gets in the front seat. He sighs softly, looking as they went towards the beach, and Evie smiles and checks in and she smiles softly. They go to their little cottage, and he smiles before kissing her softly, lifting her up. She grins, before sighing out. “Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?”    
  
“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he sighs out and kisses her again. 

“Well, come on, we’re going to be late, and we have a reservation,” she nods and beckons him, and they go and sit down on a beach in the restaurant and he kisses her hand.    
  
“Happy anniversary,” he grins, and Evie smiles and kisses him. 

“Happy anniversary, my love,” she grins, and he smiles at her. 

They talk quietly for a while, watching the sunset, before she smiles and kisses him thoroughly. 

He grins. “No walk down the beach I’m guessing?” 

“If you want, but I’d figure you’d have something more exercising in mind,” she grins.    
  
“Cheeky,” he mutters, before kissing her again. They pay and leave, and they do walk down the beach, giggling and bumping into each other like teens. He kisses her again, lifting her up.    
  
“Now, Mrs. Samberly, what do you want me to do?”    
  
“I want you to make it rain on me,” she grins, the lust in her eyes appearing.    
  
“I don’t have an overcoat, that alright?” He grins, walking with her back to their cottage. 

She nods. “Of course darling,” she grins and kisses him, and he drops her lightly. 

“Besides, I have another surprise for you,” she grins, and he chuckles, letting her go to the restroom.    
  
He sits there for a few minutes, just wondering how he got into this position, and he hears the door open, and Evie in heels, and well, barely anything else. He groans softly and goes to her.    
  
“Think this might be the prettiest thing you’ve ever worn, can’t wait to take it off of you,” he kisses her softly, stumbling to the bed with her. 

“Then do so,” she grins. Neither of them get much sleep that night, but it’s alright. 

Thanksgiving came, and so they went to Evie’s mom’s house for thanksgiving dinner. Evie’s mom was nice enough about them, and often teased them a little about grandkids, but nothing that would cause alarm. Just that she wasn’t getting any younger and that grandkids would be nice. He chuckles and smiles, before they eat. 

Christmas comes fast, and they have a little celebration at home before they head off to Aunt Vi’s, with presents for Nick and Charlie. Nick and Charlie were going through a rough patch, but they were still together, which was somewhat surprising to Evie and Al. 

The holiday went smoothly enough, and Evie and Al both smile and help each other out getting things from the buffet, and he smiles and wraps his arm around her waist, and she smiles, before rubbing her stomach.    
  
“You alright?” he murmurs, before kissing her head.    
  
“Mhm,” she smiles, “Just don’t think something’s settled quite right.” 

He nods, kissing her cheek. “Want to go back home?”    
  
She shrugs and nods, before looking at Nick and Charlie. “I’ll just say my goodbyes, if that’s alright.”    
  
He nods, and they say their goodbyes before going back home, and Evie pulling out another envelope.    
  
“I have tickets for us to attend a movie premiere through one of my friends at work,” she grins. 

“And what would we be seeing where?” 

“Gone With the Wind at Carthay Circle Theatre, December 28th,” she grins. “We’ll be real movie stars then,” she nods, and Samberly laughs and nods. “Okay,” he grins and kisses her softly, before getting his pajamas out. 

“Her husband works at Carthay Circle, said he could get us in there for free, we wouldn’t be on the red carpet, just snuck through the back, and we can take our seats, however we do need to dress up fancy,” she smiles, and rubs her stomach. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he looks at her. 

“Yeah, just been feeling weird all week. It’s probably nothing,” she shrugs, and he smiles and kisses her. 

He wakes up the next morning to find her dry heaving into the toilet before actually throwing up, and he rubs her back and ties back her hair. 

“Honey,” he sighs out softly, and she leans into him. 

“I don’t have to go in today, I think I’m sick,” she sighs, curling into him. He nods and kisses her head, before letting her lay on him. 

“I don’t want to get you sick,” she sighs, sniffling. 

“It’s alright, I think we’ll manage,” he grins, before kissing her head and holding her close. 

She nods, before lurching to the toilet and just barely making it before starting to throw up again, and having Samberly be there with her. 

“Do you want to go to the doctor?” 

She sighs, before nodding. He sits up before going to the car with her and sitting her down with a bucket and driving slowly to the doctor’s, hoping not to set her off again. They get there, and he sits her down, before checking her in. She gets taken back, and he sits there, worrying a little. 

She comes out a bit later and is smiling a bit. 

“You alright?” he asks and she nods, before saying softly. 

“They’re going to run a few tests, but they think they know what’s wrong with me. However, I don’t want to say what it is until it’s confirmed.” 

He nods, kissing her head and walking back with her, sighing slightly, and having her breathe out. 

They spend the day hanging out, just laying down and kissing, before sighing softly, letting the day pass by. She smiles and kisses his cheek before laying down her head down on his chest as he’s reading and he sighs lightly. 

“Whatcha reading?” she says softly. 

“Just Robinson Crusoe,” he sighs. 

“Is that a high school book?” she giggles and he nods. 

“You do love it when I read things from high school to you,” he shrugs. She kisses him softly, before sighing out. 

The next day they get dressed up and Evie takes a call from the doctor, who went over her test results with her. She grins, and hangs up, and gets going, back to work on her makeup. He said to surprise him with her dress, and she said to wear a black suit and a dark green tie. He smiles and nods, getting out a dark green tie to go with his suit. He knocks on the bathroom door once she said it was okay, and he smiles before looking at what she was wearing. 

“We are never going to get out of the house if you wear this,” he murmurs, and Evie giggles, before patting his cheek. 

“You at least have to try,” she grins, walking past him to see that she did not have a back on her dress. There were sleeves, and she did have a coat to go on after it, but no back, and he grabbed at her and pulled her against him. 

“We’re coming straight home after the movie, you hear?” he murmurs. 

She grins and chuckles. “Mmm, if only we didn’t get invited to the party after.” 

He whines softly. “Well, that means we’re having car sex between the movie and the party then.” 

She laughs, and they get in the car and go to Carthay Circle, having her sit in the passenger seat, rubbing her stomach. 

“Still not feeling good?” he says, squeezing her hand. 

“No, I feel fine, It’ll make sense later, I promise,” she grins. 

He nods, not really caring, and driving to where they were supposed to park. They walk in and Al looks at her before kissing her softly. “You ready my love?” 

She nods and they walk in together, sighing slightly at how pretty it was. It was beautiful and nice inside, and they take their seats. 

To be honest, it was kind of boring, and a little too long, but he liked seeing all the costumes. That was a plus. The party was fun too, although Evie didn’t drink. She was the bigger drinker out of both of them, and even Al didn’t drink that often. He shrugs it off though. She had been feeling bad these past few days, so it wasn’t that much of a deal. 

They went back home and Evie fell asleep on him on the way back. He lifts her up before starting to change her back into clothes that were, well, more comfortable than than a dress and heels. 

He undresses her before helping her out of her dress and putting in the laundry basket, and getting her pajamas. He sits her up and unhooks her brassiere before putting on a sleep shirt and undoing her garter and stockings, and leaving her to go to sleep. He gets changed himself, before he sighs, kissing her softly. She was truly asleep by then, and he smiles before kissing her cheek, turning off the light and sleeping next to her. 

The next morning he found Evie in front of the toilet again, throwing up. He kisses her head before she breathes back. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he says softly and she nods. 

“I’ll tell you tonight,” she nods, before sitting up. “You should be getting ready for work, okay?” 

He nods and gets ready for work before driving to Abbotsware and working, feeling weird about what happened that morning. Work ended and he went home, seeing Evie smile at him from the garage, and with a bag in hand for him. 

“Come inside, I got dinner from Cole’s that’s been in the oven, and I have a surprise,” she smiles, and Al smiles and nods. 

He comes inside before going to the kitchen, helping her take out the things and come back before she gets out a bag and tissue paper. “I have a surprise for you,” she grins and kisses him.

He smiles and takes out the wrapping paper before seeing a little rattle and a blanket. He holds them both up before realization hits him and Evie takes a picture of him. 

“I’m- I’m-” 

“I’m expecting,” she grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, technically, Germany invaded Poland the day before, however, timing wise, it works. 
> 
> Cottages on the beach are stolen from Crystal Cove State Park and Cottages, in Newport Beach, California, just an hour away from Los Angeles. Pick a Cottage and you'll probably got it. 
> 
> Gone With the Wind premiered at Carthay Circle in December of 1939, and well... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to spoiler a bit and say that this chapter and the next deal with infant loss, so please take care and don't read it if this squicks/triggers you. I'll give you a little summary at the end of both chapters so you don't have to read it.

_ “Oft in dreams I wander to that cot again. I feel her arms a-hugging me as when she held me then. And I hear her voice a-hummin' to me as in the days of yore, when she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door." ~ Toora Loora Loora, Bing Crosby.  _

* * *

“Expecting?” he grins, and she nods, kissing him. He kisses her back, his hand going to her stomach.    
  
“A baby!” he grins and Evie laughs and kisses him again. 

“Yes, a baby,” she grins. “I’m about 12 weeks along, so not too far along, but still far enough that I am expecting.” 

He kisses her hard, before pulling her close to him. “We need to tell our parents!”    
  
“Yes, we do,” she giggles and kisses him. 

They told Nick and Charlie over the phone, and told Evie’s mom at Sunday lunch. 

Aunt Vi learned from Charlie, and she dropped off a box full of old baby clothes and some soup for Evie and some crackers. Evie cries a little, and her mom also dropped off some baby books for them. They leave it for later, and Evie smiles before smoothing out her dress and he comes up behind her and places his hands on her bump, just barely visible.    
  
“We’re going to be parents,” he kisses her head, and she smiles and leans back into him.    
  
“You’re going to be a dad,” she grins. 

“I’m going to be a dad,” he grins. 

She kisses him, holding him close. “I still need to tell my work, but they probably won’t let me fly.” 

He nods and sighs slightly, “At least try to get something on the ground?”    
  
She nods. The next day, she reveals her condition, and is placed as assistant flight scheduler. So no flying but still at the airport, which was fine for her, and one of the secretaries, Caroline would pick her up and drop her off since she couldn’t drive. 

Caroline was nice, and was a huge help to him, as Evie was home before him, but they left at the same time. Evie would try to cook, which was somewhat of a disaster, but would try to help clean up the office to make space for a baby.    
  
He would help on the weekends, and she would try to help him as well. They got the office all cleared and all ready for a nursery, and they went shopping for maternity clothes and baby clothes. 

Evie’s doctor said that she’s fine, but she is a bit high risk, just because she is older than the normal and the Stein-Leventhal syndrome. She talked with them, and light reassurances and some pamphlets later, she came out and grinned at him. 

He kisses her softly once she gets back in the car and holds her close. “Baby?” 

“Hmm?”

“Everything alright?” 

She nods. “I’m just high risk so they’re going to monitor me more than they would normally.” 

He nods and kisses her, holding her close. 

Her bump was starting to grow steadily, and she had to get maternity clothes. She hates how they hid her bump, and so he learned how to sew and ended up mending her dresses so they fit closer to her bump. It’s the least he could do, and Evie personally loved having her bump more exposed than normal. Mostly everyone knew how they had tried for kids and it never happened until now, so they didn’t say anything to them. 

Her morning sickness started to ease up, which was great for her, and her cravings kicked in a few days after. Funnily enough, it was all fine. Just weird things. It ranged from Chocolate cake with peanut butter icing, to tortillas filled with ice cream. At least the one thing that was consistent was that they were all sweet things. 

She had a few doctors appointments in the few weeks, and she was getting forgetful, so most days he would drive her and sit with her in the waiting room at the Doctors. They had her come in once a week and felt around, just to make sure everything was okay, and to make sure that she was comfortable. She was comfortable, and was feeling alright. 

That all changed once March day. 

Evie was snuggled into his side as he read to her, her rubbing her stomach softly. They had Saturday and Sunday off, and so they spent most of the day cuddling or going to the grocery store. The nursery was pretty much set and ready, they just had to actually set it up with more than just a crib, a rocking chair, and a dressing table. 

She winces, sighing.    
  
“Everything alright?” he says.    
  
“Yeah, my stomach just hurts.”    
  
“Do you think it's…” 

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so, I’m only 20 weeks along and it’s supposed to be 40 until he arrives.”    
  
He nods, continuing to read, before she taps him. “Honey?”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“My back hurts, can we take a bath?” 

He nods, kissing her head before getting up and walking with her to the bathroom. He starts the bath before helping her undress and kisses her softly. She smiles before sitting in the bath, wincing again.    
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Al says.    
  
She laughs softly. “Always worrying about me and the kid, I’m alright.”    
  
He nods and continues reading, having Evie lean on the side of the tub, before sucking in her breath. He looks up nervous, and she looks at him kind of scared.    
  
“Just my stomach, but I don’t know why... “    
  
He nods, kissing her head shakily, not letting her see his worry. 

She smiles before kissing him softly. “Get in with me?”    
  
He smiles and nods, closing his book, before getting undressed and getting in with her, letting her lean against him. He kisses her softly, breathing in and out slowly, before hissing.    
  
“Hurts,” she whimpers.    
  
“Hospital?” he murmurs softly. 

She shakes her head. “They don’t let you have your husband in the room with you.”    
  
He nods, before kissing his head, and holding her close, shifting so she was on his lap. 

She smiles before grimincing again, before sighing out, leaning against him, sighing softly. She closes her eyes and clamps down on his hands, grimincing, and he brushes her hair back and kisses her head. 

They stay like that for a while, Evie gripping his hands, before she screams and he looks at her.   
  
“Hospital?”   
  
She stares at him before shaking her head, “No, no hospital.”  
  
He nods, holding her hands, before realizing that the water had gotten cold.   
  
“Want me to help you out, the water’s cold.”   
  
She catches her breath, before nodding. 

“Al, I don’t think this is just regular stomach pains, I think these are contractions…” 

“But you’re…”    
  
“20 weeks along, I know…”    
  
He kisses her head. “Do you want me to call your mom, I know she’s a nurse…”    
  
She shakes her head. “She works in the surgery room, she won’t do any good.”    
  
He nods and kisses her head. “Okay.”    
  
She nods and starts to sit up, and he gets out before kissing her head and taking off the sheet and comforter, before laying down a couple of towels on their bed. 

He goes back and lifts her out, before putting her on the towels. He kisses her head, as she breathes out shakily, and he grabs a shirt for her. She moans before laying down on the towels, and he sits her up and gets her arms in his shirt. He closes up the buttons, before going to the kitchen and getting her a glass of water.    
  
“Do you think you can take a few sips of water for me?”    
  
She nods, and takes a few sips of water before gripping her stomach and he takes the cup from her before she drops it and sets it on her nightstand. She groans and he gets on the bed behind her, before kissing her head. 

She sighs. “I think we can give up on the little one surviving, I’m not supposed to be in labor this early.”    
  
“Do you want to go to the hospital?” he says softly, kissing her head.    
  
She shakes her head. ““I just want you, okay? Once my water breaks we can go, alright?” 

He nods, kissing her head. 

They stayed like that for a while, and Evie’s contractions had gotten closer and closer together. He was worried, but didn’t want to show it. Evie was in danger, and knowing his mom died in childbirth with him… It was too much for him. But it was Evie, and Evie was going to be okay. She had to be.    
  
She ended up leaning on him after a bad one and panting heavily.    
  
“Hospital?” he says softly and she shakes her head.    
  
“No, no hospital, at least not yet.”    
  
He nods and kisses her head. “I’m going to get pants on, just in case.”    
  
She nods and he leans her against the bed, kissing her hard and letting go, before quickly putting on his least favorite pair of pants, all scratchy inside and a collared shirt. Evie screams and he rushes in to see the towel wet with blood. He looks at her nervously, and before he could get a word out she says the word that gets his blood run cold. 

“Hospital.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, for the summary, it follows him and Evie while she's pregnant up until March 1940, where she is 5 months pregnant and has contractions. It ends with her staining the towel with blood and her asking him to go to the hospital. 
> 
> 12 weeks Is a little early for them to know, but oh well. 
> 
> I know that in most cases the mom's tried to hide their bumps as much as they could, but in this case, I decided against that. Because the sewing skills will come in handy later ;) 
> 
> Yes I know the actor just had a kid, this was written pre that. 
> 
> "They don't let husbands back with you"- a nod to the "Stork Clubs", where the men would sit while their wives were giving birth. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning for miscarriage fallout, the summary will be in the end notes if you want to skip it.

_ "When you're alone, who cares for starlit skies? When you're alone, the magic moonlight dies.At break of dawn, there is no sunrise, when your lover has gone." _

_ ~ When your lover has gone, Frank Sinatra _

* * *

Four hours. That’s how long he waited in the “Stork Club”. Four whole hours. He was so nervous, but at least he had a few people as company. One guy named Dan, and another named Alex. He was nervous, but they calmed him down. He sits there for a while, before pacing and calling Evie’s mom, who said she’d be there as soon as she could, and called Charlie and Nick, who showed up as the nurse called for him, and told them to wait in the waiting room for him to come out. 

The nurse took him back to Evie’s room which she shared with another woman, and he sighs, seeing her all weary. 

“She wanted you here while the doctor told her the news,” she says sympathetically, and the doctor walks in. 

“I’m Doctor Lowery,” he says, and Al stands up and shakes his hand warily. “First kid?” 

They blush and nod. “We just got back into a position where having kids were alright, financially…” Al says softly. 

Doctor Lowery nods, putting the clipboard down and sighing. “I’m so sorry you two.. The baby was too small to survive on its own. If it had waited two more weeks, then maybe, but…” 

Evie nods, shaking and in tears. “Thank you doc, I understand.” 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Samberly. We’re going to keep you here for a few nights for observation, but if you feel okay tomorrow, we’ll let you go.” 

She nods shakily, wiping away her tears. “Okay.” 

Al squeezes her hand before nodding. “There are two, possibly three people in the waiting room. Charlie, Nick and Clara, can you tell them for us? And then I think I need some time alone with my wife…” 

“Of course,” he nods and leaves, and that’s when the crying starts in earnest with Evie. He gets up behind her and holds her close, kissing her head as he cries as well. She turns slowly and rests her head on his chest before crying more. He rocks her slowly before kissing her head, her tears slowly dripping down. He hums softly, and she moves after a few minutes, and wipes her tears away. He moves his legs before she starts speaking. 

“I’m going to take a nap, I’m tired…” 

He nods and kisses her head. “Charlie, Nick and your mom are here, but I can send them away.” 

She nods. “No visitors, at least not for now.” 

He nods and kisses her cheek, and squeezes her hand. “I love you.” 

She smiles quickly. “I love you too.” 

He leaves, before closing the curtain and sighing, before walking back to the waiting room, seeing Charlie, Nick and Clara talking quietly. He sighs out, and they attack him with a hug, and he starts crying. 

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess,” he sniffles, and Miss Clara kisses his head. 

“Of course, you lost your child, it’s alright. Is Evie alright?” Miss Clara says. 

“She’s fine, physically. She’s just taking a nap right now. However, she’s not up for visitors,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair and having Charlie loosen up on him. 

They nod. “Of course, we weren’t expecting to see her.” 

He nods. “I’m going to get some food from the cafeteria, if you guys want to join me, or you can go home, I don’t mind.” 

Charlie and Nick nod, and take their leave while him and Evie’s mom hang around the cafeteria. Al steps out to call his work and gets off the week. He dials the number for the flight scheduler, and has her write down Evie as out for the week, and get Evie’s boss and tells him what’s going on. They were both sympathetic and let Evie have the week off, and she would be on desk duty until she was better then work up to flying again. 

He comes back in to see Evie and her mom talking quietly while a brunette nurse and a blonde nurse-in-training, helpfully distinguished by the navy blue dress under her apron, fussed over her a bit. He comes in and smiles. “Did you eat?” 

Evie nods and he kisses her head, having the nurses ask a couple more questions before the brunette beckons for the blonde one to come with her. She smiles and squeezes Evie’s hand before leaving. It was close enough to the end of visiting hours that Clara and Al both left soon after, but not before Al kissed her again. 

“I love you.” he says quietly and Evie nods. 

“I love you too,” she says quietly, and he kisses her head before going back home. 

Not the next day, but the day after, he drove to get her flowers, and then back to the hospital and picked up Evie, sighing slightly when he saw her standing and walking carefully to him. He signed the discharge papers and paid the bill. He hugs Evie close, before giving her the flowers and walking with her to the car. 

He drives her home, the car ride silent, neither one of them wanting to talk about what happened. He pulls in, and parks the car, and Evie makes a move to go inside, but Al stops her. 

“I made a few calls,” he says softly. “To our works. You’re off duty until next Monday, with orders to rest up, then you're back on desk duty until you get the all clear from the doctors to fly again, and I’m off the rest of this week.” 

She nods silently, before getting out of the car. 

He sighs and turns the car off before going inside. 

The week passed silently, which was a blessing and a curse. Evie would just sit in bed, read and take baths a lot. Al would sit with her and offer to talk to her but she was quiet the entire week. They went back to work, and a few days later, sitting down and working on stuff, for work, when his coworker, Arthur came in. 

“Hey,” Arthur sighs. “Listen, this might be too soon, but our cat had kittens a few weeks back. They’re good to go, can survive on solid food now, but I was wondering if you’d…” 

“Adopt one?” 

He nods, sighing and leaning on his desk. “I know it might be too soon but…” 

He nods and sighs. “Give me until tomorrow? I need to discuss it with the Mrs…” 

“Of course,” he nods, walking out. 

He goes home soon after, and Evie was there as well. He kisses her head, before kissing her cheek. 

“Good day at work today?” 

She shrugs before nodding. “Just a lot today, that’s all.” 

He nods before looking at her. She was not happy at all. They both were grieving and working hard, but she was tired and battle-worn. Maybe a pet would help then, just something to focus her attention on. He got a kitten from Arthur on the condition that if Evie said no, that he could give it back to him, and had it checked at the vet. She was beautiful, with orange and white fur and was cozy. He got a hat box, before stabbing holes with scissors and putting the cat in it. She was tiny, but she was beautiful. Al put a bow on it to hide the holes. He got her neutered, and when she was back awake, he put her in the box, and put the lid on before coming out with it.

He smiles when he gets home, and Evie looks up and smiles tiredly at him from her position on the couch. 

“Hi,” he smiles. 

“Hi,” she nods.

“I got you something,” he says, placing the box in her lap. 

She nods and opens it before gasping a little. The kitten was all curled up in the box just sleeping away, not even looking at her. Evie carefully lifts her out, holding her close.    


“Now, I know it’s not as good as a kid, but…” he starts, and Evie kisses his cheek.    


“Thank you, what’s…”    


“It’s a girl, and they hadn’t decided on a name yet. That’s for you to decide,” he smiles, and Evie nods. 

“What about Amelia?” she says, carefully placing the kitten on her lap. 

“Amelia Samberly?” he grins. 

She nods. “If the kid was a girl, I wanted to name her Amelia Edith. Amelia after the pilot and Edith after…” 

“My mom,” he nods. “If it was a boy, I wanted Michael David” 

“After my dad?” she looks at him and he nods. 

She smiles and looks at the kitten, who had woken up and yawned, before looking at Evie. Evie smiles, the first smile he saw in days, and says, “Amelia Samberly, welcome to your home.”    


Amelia was a mellow cat, however, she was noisy. The first day, Al gave her some milk and made some chicken. She looked at him before meowing, and pawing at his leg, and he gave her a little bit. As a treat. 

That was a mistake as now she meowed until he gave her a piece whenever he cooked chicken. He wasn’t mad, but it was quite funny. Evie was in love with Amelia, and he could see it, and he smiles at Evie, and she smiles back and kisses him. Slowly, and surely, Evie was healing, and Al was too. 

She was still sleeping in the nursery, however. It wasn’t anything against him, that was just how she was grieving, and he didn’t, no, couldn’t blame her. She was taking it at her own pace and that was fine with him. Him and Amelia would go into the bedroom and sleep through the night. Amelia curled up on Evie’s pillow, and he would sleep, starfish like. It all changed one night. 

It was quiet, and late. He was sleeping somewhat soundly, and sighs, when he feels the comforter lift and Evie slip in, before leaning on Al’s chest. He takes a breath before kissing her head and holding her close. 

“You alright?” he whispers. 

She nods and kisses his cheek. “I’m alright, I just wanted you,” she snuggles into his side.

He nods and kisses her head before crying, and Evie cries as well, and he touches her waist and pulls her in and cries with her and somehow… everything feels like it’s going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped to the end, Nice to see you! Essentially we deal with the fallout from the miscarriage, and the Samberly's get a cat named Amelia. 
> 
> Stork club was also used as a nickname for the waiting room for dads. 
> 
> While it was possible that some premies would survive, at 20 weeks, it would not survive. 
> 
> Neutering was a thing, but it wasn't as common back then. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	36. Chapter 36

_“Anchors aweigh, my boys, anchors aweigh. Farewell to foreign shores, we sail at break of day, of day. Through our last night ashore, drink to the foam. Until we meet again, here's wishing you a happy voyage home.”_

_~ Anchors Aweigh,_ _Alfred Hart Miles_

* * *

It was April, 1941, and Charlie had finally, hopefully finished with his residency. And he was all set for working in the world. He hopefully would, anyways. He was just nervous about life, as it had it. Him and Nick were on the outskirts and it’s been pissing him off. 

Nick was being an assole, and well, they were tense together, and had been for a while. He was just waiting for the bone to crack. It was about time anyways. 11 years together, yes, but they were always somewhat apart. 

Charlie sighs getting home late from one shift. He loves Emergency Care. And loves his patients and nurses as well. Danielle was the sweetest Nurse he’s met and a natural teacher for the students nurses. And Nurse Violet? Well she was new, but she was beautiful and was nice to have around. Once she was settled with a patient, she was wonderful and sang them to sleep in Gaelic, which he caught a few times. It was a pretty language, and she said she knew it from her grandparents, who had immigrated with her parents once the Irish war for Independence started. 

She was nice, and lovely, but his heart was to Nick. Aunt Vi knew. And Nick’s mom knew as well, so it wasn’t too much of a problem. So maybe when he was confused when he didn’t see Nick. He didn’t mind, he was exhausted, so he went to the bedroom and started to get changed before finding a letter on the floor of the bathroom. He picked it up before reading it over. He gasps and sinks to the floor reading it. 

He reads how Nick got a job in Santa Barbara and his start date was soon. He sighs softly and seals it before waiting up for him. Nick got home soon and Charlie held up the letter. 

“You didn’t tell me,” he says, his voice breaking. 

“Charlie…”   
  
“Don’t. Do not do this to me.”   
  
“Charlie I didn’t mean-”   
  
“For me to find out? I thought I was the one who was supposed to break it off.”   
  
“What, were you cheating or something?”   
  
“What? No!”   
  
“What about Violet huh?”   
  
“She’s a friend.”   
  
“Just a friend”   
  
“Yeah, boys and girls can just be friends, aren’t we both friends with Evie?”

He sighs. “I guess but that’s different.”   
  
“How, tell me how it’s different.”   
  
“Because I know her, she’s not just a fucking whore.”   
  
“Did you just call Evie a whore?!”   
  
“No, I’m calling Violet that.”   
  
“Can you just shut up! And stop shifting the blame!” Charlie yells. 

Nick thankfully shuts up, and Charlie sighs.   
  
“You didn’t tell me about this because…”   
  
“I knew you were busy, and the neighbors are catching on. I didn’t want to expose us, so moving to Santa Barbara was our only option.”   
  
“And you didn’t tell me.” Charlie sighs, and Nick looks down.   
  
“Just go,” Charlie says. “I want you out by next week.”   
  
“Charlie-”   
  
“Just go.” 

Nick sighs before leaving, and Charlie goes to the drinks cabinet and starts drinking. Fuck, he hated this. 

His graduation date surpassed him, and he sighs, getting his diploma and his residency sticker before looking for a job. Nick hadn’t talked to him since he left for Santa Barbara, which was fine by him. He didn’t care. He sighs, working for a while in a general clinic, before sighing. This wasn’t what he wanted to do. 

He nods, before working again, before seeing a sign for Navy recruitment. Well, he wasn’t one for the sea, but to save lives… 

That would be swell. 

He got a few pamphlets before looking them over. The Navy sounded nice, he had been a lifeguard in high school. And he would get to help people.   
  
So he enlisted. 

Aunt Vi, Evie and Al all sent him off with a goodbye party, and Evie hugged him hard and whispered that she wished Nick were here. He said that he didn’t mind, and that they were all going their separate ways anyways, it was time for them as well. She smiles and lets go of him before smiling at him. Soon enough, he was off for Navy Bootcamp.

Boot camp was hell. Literal hell, but he was a doctor, and he wanted to help, so he wasn’t going to just abandon just because boot camp was hard. And he made it out in the twelve weeks. He signed up for 4 years, knowing that war was just on the horizon. Besides, it was put out that all men over the age of 21 were to sign up for the draft. Evie, according to Al, cried at that, and they both held each other close and cried as the announcement was said. 

He finally finished boot camp, and since he was a doctor, got sent for a little more training before getting his assignment.   
  
“Lieutenant Santangelo?”   
  
“Yes sir?”   
  
“You have your orders.”   
  
He nods and takes them, before opening them and grinning.   
  
“You will be on the USS Arizona, stationed in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those being mad, I would like to say, read the tags.   
> Anchors Aweigh is the Navy's theme song. 
> 
> "Parents immigrated once the Irish War for Independence started" is loosely based off of my great-great-grandpa who got kicked over to England during the Irish War of Independence. 
> 
> USS Arizona was commissioned in 1916, but it wasn't used until after World War One. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

_"Some will take the factory, that won't do no harm. Gotta do some war work, baby. Guess I'll take the farm."_

_~ Gotta do some war work, Cootie Williams_

* * *

Al’s 29th birthday was soon, and he smiles, before getting dressed up. Evie had a surprise for him, and that he was going to like it. He smiles, before going with her, and having her drive him to the beach. He smiles and kisses her softly, and she kisses him before going with him, walking down and hanging out there for the day. It was nice, honestly, just to get away from the people and he could’ve kissed her. She also made him a pie, and he was so happy about that.   
  
Abbotsware was chaotic, and that was somewhat on how many orders they had. Evie had her first flight to Hawaii, which was fun to her, except she had a layover after. However, it was nice for him to see her come back with a lei, and have her smile.  
  
“Was Hawai’i nice?”  
  
She smiles and kisses him. “It was beautiful, I flew to Honolulu with one of my friends, and it was so pretty.”

“Really?” He smiles.  
  
She nods and gives him a few pictures that she had developed back in Los Angeles. Green lush scenery, beautiful days, she wasn’t kidding. He smiles and kisses her back.  
  
Their 5th anniversary came up and he smiles, kissing her. They both took the day off, as per the rules, and he gave her a compass for her to put a picture of him in, and she gave him a wooden puzzle set for him to do. He liked to do puzzles, they helped calm his mind a little when it was buzzing with ideas. That was pretty often, so they would do puzzles together. He kisses her softly, and she smiles before kissing him back. 

He blindfolds her after dinner, packs up the car and drives her out to the desert, parking on a dirt road before taking off the blindfold. He smiles, seeing her smile.  
  
“Stargazing alright?”  
  
She nods and kisses him softly before getting out of the car. He brought out two blankets, and handed one to her, before kissing her lightly, having her smile. She lays one down, and he sits on that one and invites her over.  
  
“I brought food,” he smiles. She grins and kisses him softly, before opening it to chocolate-covered strawberries and she smiles and kisses him again.  
  
“You spoil me too much,” she grins.  
  
“You deserve to be spoiled,” he smiles. 

She smiles and snuggles into him, looking at the stars. 

Thanksgiving and Christmas passed by in a flash, and both of them celebrated them, before celebrating New years as well. Abbotsware was doing fine, and they were very happy indeed. Amelia turned one, and they had a bit of a celebration, including getting her a new toy and some catnip. He kisses Amelia’s head before kissing Evie and sighing softly. 

Evie smiles and kisses Al’s cheek, before starting to make dinner. Al smiles and kisses her before petting Amelia and getting her her food. He sighs, yawning. Abbotsware is crazy and they had so much to do, ever since FDR signed the lend-lease act into law. He hadn’t gotten much sleep since, and he knows Evie hadn’t either. 

Amelia was growing more and more everyday, and they got letters from Charlie almost every week while he was stationed on the USS Arizona. Charlie liked it, it was nice and he liked being able to save his shipmates. Nick was up in Santa Barbara, and he sent them letters as well. 

Evie sighs, turning off the stove. “Soup alright?”  
  
He nods and kisses her, pulling her against him. It was a year after the miscarriage, and Evie was able to come back to him and be alright. It was a wound that wouldn’t necessarily heal yet, and that’s alright. It took them both a while, if he was being honest. She was flying out practically everywhere after the lend-lease act had been signed and even out to Hawai’i, which she said was beautiful. Blue water everywhere, and the sweetest people. 

He smiles and kisses her softly, before holding her close one day. “6th anniversary in a couple of days…”

She chuckles and kisses him softly. “And eleven years of knowing each other.”  
  
“Sick of me yet?” He grins and she laughs. 

Their 6th anniversary passed and he got her some really nice chocolate and flowers, and she got him a few different cufflinks. Not iron, but they were metal. He kisses her and puts the cufflinks in for dinner and dancing after and he kisses her softly. He made love to her and she was properly sated, with Amelia curled up against his side, and Evie snuggled against him. 

“Love you,” she smiles, and he kisses her softly. 

“Love you too,” he smiles and holds her close, kissing her head. 

She snuggles into his side and he smiles, kissing her again. 

They went to see her mom for thanksgiving, of course, and went to see Aunt Vi as well. With Charlie in the Navy, and Nick in Santa Barbara, well… there was no one there for her. Aunt Vi made equally delicious apple pie, and they filled up on that before going back to Pasadena, and going to bed .  
  
It was early one December morning when he heard Evie screaming downstairs.  
  
He rushed down with the baseball bat he kept by their bed and held it up, but Evie was sobbing over the radio.  
  
“2,000 men dead in Pearl Harbor today as the Japs attack!” 

Al drops his bat, before hugging Evie close before crying. “It’s alright, it’s alright…”  
  
She shakes her head. “Charlie, Charlie…”  
  
“What do you mean…”  
  
“3 ships sunk by the japs, USS Nevada, USS Oklahoma and the USS Arizona,” the radio announcer says, and Al’s heart drops.  
  
“Charlie’s ship…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhh


	38. Chapter 38

_“A cannon of destruction, for every mother’s son, who now become the boys of 41.”_

_~ The Boys of 41, From Here to Eternity: The Musical_

* * *

“Yesterday, December 7th, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan,” FDR says, coming in from the radio. Evie sits on the couch sniffling a little, and Al kisses her head, listening to it as well. Amelia was curled up on Evie’s lap and hadn’t moved since she sat down after dinner. He wasn’t mad that they were getting along so well, but it would be nice if he got some love as well from Amelia. He put his arm around Evie’s shoulder as the speech went on, and she sighs. “Do you think Charlie’s alright?” she whispers quietly. 

He sighs, “I’m not sure Evie, we’ll have to check the papers out.”  
  
She nods and buries her head in her hands, listening to the radio. 

He sighs, going to the phone and calling Nick. 

Nick picks up, “Hi, this is Nick,” he sniffles. 

“Hey Nick, it’s Al, any word on Charlie?”  
  
“Not really, he was on his ship, but nothing’s come out yet,” he sighs.  
  
“Yeah, god yeah,” he nods, feeling Evie wrap her arms around him. 

They talk a little more, and hang up, and Al looks at Evie, sighing softly. 

They go to bed early and they sigh softly, not getting a lot of sleep.  
  
Three days later, Evie was getting ready at 4 am. He wakes up and looks at her. “Love?”  
  
She sighs slightly. “I’m flying to Pearl Harbor today. I don’t know when I come back, we’re dropping off supplies. I’ll call Abbotsware when I get there, and when I leave okay?”  
  
He nods and sits up, kissing her back, and she smiles slightly, before kissing him.  
  
“Be safe,” he says softly.  
  
“I will,” She smiles.  
  
He goes to work, still worried sick to his stomach and sighing, before having his supervisor call him in.  
  
“Yes, James?” He says softly.  
  
“Your wife called, she said that she made it safe and sound in Hawai’i. However she thinks that they’re going to make her stay overnight, so she won’t be back until tomorrow. She’s also going to some of the hospitals to look for your friend Charlie, see if he’s alright.”  
  
Al nods. “Okay, thanks.”  
  
He works the rest of the day worrying a little, before going home and cooking him food for him and Amelia.  
  
It was during dinner that the phone rang, and he picked it up.  
  
“Hello? Samberly house?”  
  
“Hi honey!”  
  
“Hi love,” he sighs. “You’re leaving and coming back?”  
  
“No, unfortunately, they don’t have any planes that are going remotely close to Los Angeles. They have one tomorrow, so that’s the one I’ll take. I have a surprise for you though,” she grins.  
  
“Oh?” He smiles. 

He hears the phone switching hands and a voice he was glad to hear.

“Hi Al,” he sighs, drowsy.  
  
“Charlie Santangelo, you son of a bitch,” he laughs out. “You scared the hell out of us!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I was out from the surgery and such until now, it wasn't until Evie found me that I realized how many people I had worried. I’m alright. I’m just injured a bit. I just lost my left arm, that's all. It was burned too badly for the doctors to save. They’re going to send me back to Los Angeles to recover  
  
“Of course, get some sleep, and we’ll talk more tomorrow, if that’s alright?”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” he nods, before saying goodbye to Evie and hanging up. 

The next day, FDR had declared war on Japan and that everyone was mobilizing as Germany and Italy had also declared war on the United States. Caltech issued a statement saying that classes were to be held year around so that if you wanted to join the war effort and get your degree you could. Abbotware Radio almost couldn’t keep up with the demand for radios. Luckily it mellowed down a little by Christmas, but even then, it was crazy.  
  
Evie was out everyday flying planes, and was asked to fly to Hawaii, Canada, and other west coast places. She said yes, and so she was out at 5 am in the morning and wouldn’t come home until very late at night, or even the next day. But that all changed one day. 

He was making a cup of hot chocolate, before sighing, hearing the door click open and Evie walking in with a friend. “Al?”  
  
“In here honey!” he says before going and pouring two more cups. “Hot chocolate?”  
  
Evie smiles. “Hot chocolate would be wonderful,” she kisses him softly. “I made a friend, and my friend wanted to talk to the both of us about something.”  
  
He nods and shrugs. “Alright.”  
  
They all nod and sit down and the girl starts speaking.  
  
“My name’s Nancy, I’m a pilot from the UK and was flying with your wife, and I think she would make a good pilot for something called the Air Transport Auxiliary.” She explained that Evie would be flying to Britain with her, before training on British planes and flying them to different bases in Britain and possibly in Europe, depending if things change.  
  
He nods and they talk for a little, until Nancy takes her leave and he sighs. “Evie, I know you want to but hear me out.”  
  
“Aloysius…” she sighs.  
  
“Look, all I’m saying is that you could ferry airplanes here, in the US. I don’t understand why you have to go to Europe to do the same thing you’re doing. It would be better, and you wouldn’t be shot at.”  
  
“Pearl Harbor’s been bombed, we were already under attack! They’re going to do another attack.”  
  
“You don’t know that!” he says.  
  
“Well then what the hell am I supposed to do! Wait around while you go off to war? I know they’re taking in mechanics Al, am I supposed to wait at home! There’s a draft going on and you could be next.”  
  
“No! Take a ferrying job within the country ferrying planes all over the country.” 

“There are men who have laid down their lives, I have no right to do any less than that just because I’m a woman.”  
  
“That’s not where I was going with that, seriously Evie?”

“Don’t ‘seriously, Evie’ me,” she says before going to the bedroom. 

He follows her before grabbing her wrist. “Look, I just want you to be safe, and I know it’s hell over there. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
She releases herself from Al’s grip and slams the door shut. 

He sighs, before sitting down on the couch, looking at the pile of blankets they have in the corner. He sighs before getting one and settling himself on the couch. This was going to be a long night. 

Morning came and Evie had gone to work as usual. He sighs before going to work, keeping quiet about last night until his boss pulled him in.  
  
“You alright?” He says softly and Samberly sighs.  
  
“Me and the wife had a fight. She’s a pilot, as you know and she wants to volunteer overseas, but I said that she could do the same over here, and she got mad.”  
  
He nods. “Women, am I right?”  
  
He chuckles and nods. “Yeah, women. I feel bad but…” 

“You want to keep her safe, I understand,” he nods. 

He nods and sighs. “I suggested doing ferrying jobs where she would just ferry planes to different bases in the US, but she has her heart set on going to Europe.” 

“Sometimes, you win some and you lose some, and honestly, knowing your wife? I would think you’ll lose this one, weather it be the respect of your wife or your wife herself.”  
  
He nods. “Thanks… I guess.” 

“Just talk to her.” he nods.  
  
He nods and sighs, finishing up work before driving back. He knew it was almost valentine’s day, and that he needed to get her flowers. But he really couldn’t get himself to do it. Call it hostile, but really, she should know better than to pull something like this on him. 

He sits on the couch, and she sits next to him. 

She sighs, curling up next to him. “I want to do my part too.”  
  
“I know, I’m just nervous,” he sighs. 

“You just can’t keep your eye on me,” she sighs, “But I’ll be okay.” 

He nods. “If you want to apply, that’s okay by me.” he nods.  
  
“Al, are you?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah, I’m serious. One of the guys at work told me, I’d lose you, emotionally? Or I’d lose you physically, and I can’t lose you either way. However, you have to be careful and come back to me.”  
  
“That goes for you too. She nods. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but it goes for you too.” 

He nods and kisses her. Valentine’s day happened, and he got her card. She applied to the ATA, and he works as well. It was February 25th, when everything changed. An oil plant in Santa Barbara was bombed the day earlier, so tensions were running high then. And then the air raid sirens came at 7pm at night. Samberly and Evie looked at each other before quickly packing and going to the air raid shelter, before being told that it was all clear and sighing softly. 

They sit down in the living room of their home before Al kisses her softly, and pulls her into him. She sighs before kissing him and settles in his lap, wrapping her hands under his arms. He smiles before untucking her shirt and putting his hands up it. It had been a while since they made love, and so he was going to go slow as possible. He kisses her softly, and she smiles before kissing him again, shifting her hips and scooting around.  
  
“Love? Can I try something?”  
  
He smiles and nods, and she slips off her pants before settling on his thigh, still covered with khaki pants and bucks her hips against the fabric, and he groans, gripping her hips before sitting up more, helping guide her. She smiles before kissing him, and leading his hands to her breasts and having him groan before playing with them. 

She breathes out before stopping. “Baby?”  
  
“Hmm?” he looks at her.  
  
“I think I wanna try something else…”  
  
He chuckles, “Well…”  
  
They made love a few times that night, before settling in at midnight, Evie kissing him softly before curling up against him, having put her undies back on, and having him in boxers. 

He kisses her back, moving almost on top of her.  
  
She smiles before kissing him. “You’re so handsome,” she smiles. “Oh so handsome.”  
  
He chuckles and kisses her, before falling asleep.  
  
They wake up with the fire trucks wailing and telling them to get underground now, and they run and get dressed before going to the air raid shelter. He holds her close once they get in, Evie with her suitcase of valuables and sitting in the dark, having Al close and sniffling. Al looks at her before kissing her softly.  
  
“It’ll be alright,” he squeezes her hand, feeling the ground rumble underneath them, and bullets grazing from above. Evie curls into him before kissing his hand, waiting. They waited for an hour, but almost felt like an eternity with guns blazing and shots being fired all the time before they gave the all clear and they could go home.  
  
Evie called out sick, and sighed, before sleeping in her own bed. Al worked, before going home, and kissing her once she was in the kitchen cooking. She smiles and kisses him again before hugging him. “Come back to me, okay?”  
  
“I will, okay? But that goes for you too.” He kisses her head before kissing her, picking her up. 

“Al, I have to cook dinner!” she laughs, and Al chuckles before turning off the stove and walking to the sofa and sitting down, kissing her hard. 

She responds almost immediately, deepening the kiss and running her hands through his hair. He groans and kisses her hard before holding her hips and having her sigh out. “Baby?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“We have to have dinner,” she smiles, before kissing his head. 

He pouts. “But love?”  
  
“I know, I know, but we do, alright?”  
  
He nods and smiles before kissing her softly. 

They eat before moving to the couch and kissing each other, before Samberly hears a song on the radio. “Baby, is this our first dance song?”  
  
Evie listens to it and smiles. “I believe so,” she grins.  
  
“Well,” he gets up and holds out his hand, “Mrs. Samberly, may I have this dance?”  
  
“You may, Mr. Samberly,” she smiles and takes his hand before dancing slowly with him.  
  
“Be careful, alright?” he says softly. “Just flying around and such…”  
  
“I will, but that goes for you to, okay?”  
  
He nods and kisses her softly.  
  
Evie got her orders the next day, before flying out a week after. She put in her notice, had one last meal at Cole’s and hung out at her friend's house. He smiled as it turned into a sleepover, and she came back, blushing and all giggly and such. He shrugs before kissing her head.  
  
“Everything alright?” He smiles.  
  
She nods. “Yep, just have a surprise for you later this week.”  
  
She goes to the drug store the day after and she comes back grinning, before going to their room. “Don’t come in until I say so,” she grins. 

He nods and kisses her head before going to work in the semi-nursery, semi-office. They had it all set up with everything, but they didn’t have the time to clear it out, or sell it. Evie was quite alright selling all of it, but it was the fact that they had to that messed her up. She comes in about an hour later and kisses him before he smiles and kisses her back.  
  
“Everything alright?” He smiles.

She nods and kisses him.

He kisses her back before pulling her into his lap. “You’re going to be gone a long time…”  
  
She chuckles, “Let me off and I’ll give you my present.”  
  
He smiles and lets her go before walking out and to the sofa. 

She comes back and hands him an envelope. He opens it and pulls out a check.  
  
“My paycheck, for the last two weeks, I figure you would use it more than I would, and I have pin money instead for England.”  
  
He nods and sets it aside before looking and seeing little photos. He grabs them all before looking through them. One was a nice one, taken in her mom’s backyard, but the others. Well… he would have to keep them very close to his chest. She was well, wearing little to nothing. Not nudes, but well, pin-ups. 

He looks at her, blushing and she smiles. 

“You need something to keep you warm at night,” she grins cheekily and Al gulps before putting them back and kissing her softly.

She grins and kisses him again, and he growls before pulling her in and having her laugh. He kisses her and she sighs out before kissing him and smiling. “Baby?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I have a diaphragm in my dresser drawer, how about I go put that in and you make love to me all night?”  
  
He gulps and nods, looking up at her, and kissing her. 

She smiles and leaves, and he smile and looks at the pictures again. She was quite beautiful, and well… This would get him through a few nights. But he wouldn’t tell her that. Not yet. 

He dropped her off at Union station the next morning. He kisses her when he puts her on the train, and again when she gets on the train, through the window. There were a lot of crying women, but a lot of crying men as well. He puts on a brave face for Evie, but he was crying a little and Evie was too. He kisses her again, and smiles before kissing her ring as the train set off for New York, and then she would fly from New York to England. He sighs, waving goodbye to her, and then goes back home. He was nervous, of course he was, but it was her choice, he couldn’t deprive her of that.

A few months passed, and honestly, Evie looked like she was having the time of her life. She sent him letters and pictures that were set up by his nightstand in a box, and the other ones safely tucked away in a shoebox in his closet. He did pull them out at a time, and well, jack off, but who was he to blame? Besides sleepovers at her friend’s houses and overnight stays in hospitals and hotels, this is the first time he’s been without her since well… since before their wedding. Amelia was growing comfortable without Evie as well. Her birthday passed and he sent her some things, a postcard of a palm tree and some sand in a capsule from the beach, as well as some of her favorite american foods. She did have a sweet tooth, which wasn’t getting necessarily fanned, but she did happen to snatch some Cadbury bars, which were “Delicious,” in her words.  
  
She was developing quite the cute British accent, which he teased her about a little, but then she said something naughty in it, and well… he jacked off that night. They couldn’t do it over the phone because well… censors and the fact that she was constantly surrounded by people. 

His birthday passed, and from her package, he got a V-mail record, which played a recording of her singing happy birthday, and a few new pictures. One of her in a plane, and one of her and her friend Zoë, who was from England. 

Their first anniversary without her passes as well. She did get to call him, which was a relief, and well, who could blame him if he was 20 minutes late because of the fact that she said something naughty. 

His boss, James, called him into his office one day, right before Thanksgiving and he went in.  
  
“Everything alright?” Al says softly. 

“Fine, just fine. I called you in because I put your name in for something. It’s for the military, but I’d think you’d be really good at it.”  
  
“I’m grateful, truely, but I’m happy here,” he smiles. 

“You want to be with your wife, don’t worry, we all know. Even the manufacturing girls know.” 

He blushes and bites his lip. “I just don’t like the infrequent communication sir.”  
  
He smiles. “And that’s why I put your name down, and you and I both have a meeting at the Throop Club in Pasadena on December 3rd to discuss it.” 

He nods. “Yes sir, what time?”  
  
“11 am. Sharp.”  
  
He nods and sighs. He knew his time at Abbotsware was coming to an end anyhow. They just abolished the 28 and under rule, and him being 30… well, he could probably guess where this was going. 

He was going to get himself into the army. He sits down, as the man introduces himself and they tell him about something. It was army related, but they would end up using radio to secretly trick the Germans to think they were somewhere where they weren’t, and they needed someone who was good on radios.  
  
Samberly nods, “I’ll have to think about it, my wife is a pilot and flying with the Air Transport Auxiliary, I would have to talk to her.”  
  
They nod and the guy says, “Of course, I understand, just tell James either this week or next. Whenever you can talk to her next.”  
  
He nods. “Of course, Mr…”  
  
“Major Roger Dooley, US Army.”  
  
“Major Dooley, I’d be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to From Here to Eternity, here is your sign, do it, it's so good. 
> 
> Turn of events is December 8th is when the speech happened and congress declared war on Japan, then Germany and Italy declared war on us a few days after. 
> 
> The Air Transport Auxiliary, or ATA, was founded in September of 1939, right when war broke out. Women wouldn't join until January 1940 and would get equal pay and equal flight opportunities in 1943. 
> 
> Battle of Los Angeles, happening the night of February 25th, is exactly as described. Some people got jumpy because of an oil refinery getting shelled, then a weird thing was in the air, people got jumpy, and well... 
> 
> "One of her in a plane, and one of her and her friend Zoë, who was from England." a special shout out to a-wonderingmind, because without her, we wouldn't have gotten Evie. 
> 
> The Ghost Army is exactly as described. Using Special Effects, Camouflage, Inflatable Tanks, Jeeps, Dummies, Sound and Radio, they ended up impersonating real units and pretending to be them, when in reality, the real units would be somewhere different. More on that in the next chapter though ;) 
> 
> Comments would be swell! :)


	39. Chapter 39

_“Praise the Lord, and pass the ammunition and we'll all stay free,"_

_~ Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition, Kay Kyser_

* * *

The day after, he got to call Evie and he smiles, before telling her about it, and having her agree. And plus, if they were commissioned to the same place, then she would get to see him at some point. He agreed, and so he told his boss that he would like to go. He nods and gets him the paperwork to fill out. He fills it all out, but it took a few days to be honest. Evie already put her next of kin as her mom, and well, he put her as well, before getting it all approved.

Evie’s mom had agreed to take in Amelia, and so he dropped everything off with her, before petting Amelia one last time and handing her off. Major Dooley kept in contact with him, and well, he was put through bootcamp a week after. 

Bootcamp was hell, but at least he was able to do everything. He didn’t let anyone see Evie’s pictures, however he did get pictures of her, and it seems like she was having the time of her life. She was happy flying planes over there, and soon enough, he would join her and might be able to see her. 

Officer school was next, right after it actually. He got sent to New Jersey, and he sighs, shivering. Of course if he got sent to Europe, he would be colder, but he was quite cold. He works with Radios and learns how to take apart and how to put it back together. He liked it, and it was fun. He also learned about how to send messages in morse code, something he didn’t know before. 

He got better about working with radios and better about just being who he was in general and works on being a leader. Which was something that he hadn’t considered himself before this. He was a good worker, but he wasn’t necessarily a leader, of any type. He goes back to Los Angeles for a week before heading off to Fort Knox, in Tennessee, where he meets up with Major Dooley again.   
  
“Major Dooley,” he salutes and Major Dooley salutes back.   
  
“At ease, Lieutenant.” he says, and shakes his hand. “You’ve been briefed on everything, I suppose?”   
  
“Yes sir, going to mess with the Germans by using the radio to fake where we are.”   
  
“Yes,” he nods, “However, we’re using sound as well,” he nods and ushers him to walk with him. 

He quickens his stride and walks with him into the Fort and follows him into the lab. He looks around the lab and at the recording stations before bumping into Dooley, before saluting another guy, in dress blues. 

“Colonel Railey,” Dooley says, saluting.   
  
The other man salutes back before nodding. “At ease, the both of you.”   
  
They nod and settle for at ease, and Colonel Railey comes up to him. “Hilton Railey,” and Aloysius can’t help but smile.   
  
“Lieutenant Aloysius Samberly, forgive me, but are you the same Hilton Railey that made…”   
  
“Amelia Earhart famous, indeed. I’m surprised you know, Lieutenant,” he chuckles. 

Samberly shrugs. “My wife’s a pilot, I couldn’t not know who Amelia Earhart was if I tried.”   
  
“Oh really? What does she do?”   
  
“She’s a ferrying pilot. She was doing ferrying from Grand Central in Los Angeles, but she’s volunteering with the ATA right now in Britain.”   
  
“Oh, how wonderful, if we ever get the chance, I’d love to meet her.”   
  
“She’d love that,” he grins, and they nod. 

“Now, to get down to business,” he starts and they take a seat, and he starts writing down everything, before looking at it all. It all sounded quite imaginative, but it sounded like a good idea. He was kicked out once he wasn’t allowed clearance, for another thing, something about a guy named Erskine, but that was fine by him. Besides, he wanted to look around the lab a little. He looks around and sighs softly, looking at all of it.   
  
“Come here,” one guy says, and he comes over and looks at a record player.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
The guy grins, and places a wire before playing it, and he hears different things, something like a battlefield, and he looks at him.   
  
“Multi-track recording,” he grins and Samberly looks at him stunned, when Major Dooley and Colonel Railey come out and looks at him, chuckling. 

“Looks like we got a stunner,” Major Dooley jokes and Samberly blushes, and goes to him saluting.   
  
“It’s fine,” Colonel Railey nods, “I want to see a picture of your wife, if you have one?”   
  
Samberly smiles and nods, taking one out and handing it to him.   
  
“Her and her friend Zoë. Evie’s the blonde,” he grins. 

They look approvingly. “She seems swell,” Colonel Railey says and Samberly nods. 

“She really is sir.” 

They all nod and talk about plans, Samberly taking notes on a piece of paper. They ended up talking about it for a while, and speaking about how they ended up in the army and on their wives. Major Dooley was happily married to a woman named Loretta and had a kid named Molly and a baby boy named Emmett. Samberly smiles and when asked about kids, he shakes his head.   
  
“No, no. We have a cat named Amelia. Tabby, cute as a button. We were not in a good position for kids for a while, because of well, the Depression, and then we miscarried when we tried, so we didn't really want to try again, if that makes sense.”   
  
They nod sadly, and he sighs before looking at the photo he has of Evie.   
  
“So, what’s next for you, Lieutenant Samberly?”   
  
“After the war or?”   
  
“Yeah, if this war ever ends…”   
  
“Go back to working at Abbotsware, hopefully complete my doctorate, and I guess me and Evie will adopt a kid. We’re still young ish. We’ve barely hit 30.” 

They nod and the rest of the week carries on in that way. He was put in charge of fixing up all the radios in the station, so he fixed them all in a few days. Once done, he was put on making the sounds for the army, and well, he continued with that as more and more men were trained and he was sent back to his original post as a Lieutenant. 

The weirdest thing to come out of the war so far, was Steve Rogers. Everyone knew about Captain America, and how he saved a boy, and well, they all saw his USO show once it was at Pine Camp. It wasn’t the best thing he’s ever seen, but it was fun. And besides, he spent his night talking to one of the members of his “team,” a brunette with a british accent. 

They were sent to England the March after. A whole two years had passed since he saw Evie, and well… he wasn’t upset by it. He had letters and pictures galore of her, and had way too much going on to see her, but they were heading to England, in a month. They were all excited, and he sent a letter to Evie to let her know.   
  
He gets to England and he smiles, seeing it all nice and sweet. It was so nice, and he sighs softly. They set everything up to make sure it worked, and well it worked all right. The week passed and he got a letter from Evie, which said she was going to swing it and see if they could spend a day together before they reported back. He says she could try, but no word on anything from his CO.   
  
Major Dooley was a funny one, if he was honest. He always liked his wife, but he never outright says it. Dooley wasn't like him in the fact that he was talking about his wife and always tells people he’s in love with her. Which is true. But Dooley was in love with her, and not going to lie, she kinda looked like Evie. Blonde hair to her shoulders and a sweet smile. He did have two kids, Molly and Emmett though, the light of life, so he said. 

So he was surprised when one morning, Evie was just hanging out by the gate, getting into a fight with the MP. 

“Woah, woah, woah, she’s my wife!” he says and takes Evie’s hand, pulling her back.   
  
“She’s your wife?”   
  
He nods and brings out his dog tags and she brings out hers, both with their rings on them. 

Major Dooley came up and nodded. “This your wife?”   
  
“Yes, and this MP is a disgrace if I ever saw one,” Evie says before kissing Al on the cheek. “Hi honey.”   
  
“Hi…” he smiles dopily at her, and she chuckles and turns to Dooley.   
  
“This,” she points at his face, “is exactly what he looked like when we met in high school.”   
  
Major Dooley sighs as she chuckles and he waves her though. “Alright Mrs., I’m guessing if you’re anything like what Samberly’s told us, you’re going to tell me what you want?”   
  
“Only for you to let him out on leave for the day? I have to be back to base by 3pm.”   
  
Major Dooley sighs before nodding and ripping off a sheet of paper, signing it and nodding, handing it to him. “Be back by 2 pm.”   
  
He smiles. “Thank you, thank you so much Major!”   
  
“Get out of my office, I don’t want to see you until 2.”   
  
“Thank you sir!” He salutes before walking Evie over to the barracks. “Fancy digs, huh?”   
  
She laughs softly. “Don’t worry, I’m in the Barracks as well.”

He knocks softly before opening it. “Everyone decent?”   
  
They all yell yes and he walks her in before grabbing money, with her getting adored the entire time. 

One guy, John, even tried to proposition her with a “Hey sugar, you rationed?”   
  
“Rationed?” she laughs, “Oh honey, I’m allocated,” and kisses Samberly hard.   
  
They all laugh and he smiles before kissing her again and going out. It was almost ten, so they went to Stratford-Upon-Avon and hung out for the day, getting fish and chips, Evie’s new favorite food, and walking around the town, stealing kisses and just being teens again. Except she would be leaving him, and he would have to go back to the barracks soon. 

She sighs softly while they are walking, and he smiles. “What?”   
  
“I…” she sighs. “I wish it were longer, us going to see each other.”   
  
“I know, it’s the first time I’ve seen you in two years, I don’t want to let you go,” Samberly sighs and she kisses him hard, before pulling him into an alley.   
  
“What’s happening?”   
  
“I did recon a few months ago here, before you were in England, and this spot is good, for well…”   
  
“Seriously Evie, here?”   
  
“Better than you jacking off at night in your bed where people might hear.” She raises her eyebrow and he sighs.   
  
“Make it quick and don’t let it get to my pants,” he sighs before kissing her, shoving her pants down a little.   
  
“Yes Lieutenant Samberly, sir,” she grins, and he groans. She was going to be the death of him. 

They were surprisingly early, coming in at 1:30 pm. He shows her around a little, before smiling and kissing her. “I’m guessing you need to get back to base…”   
  
She nods and locks hands with him. “I do, but write to me okay? Especially about Europe. We get to fly there, but it sounds so much better than where we’re flying too.”   
  
“Let me guess. Guernsey, Brest, Paris?”   
  
She laughs and nods. “Pretty much, just around Britain, northern France and to Guernsey. Farthest I’ve been is Lyon. They’re taking good care of me at home base, okay?”   
  
He nods and kisses her. “Just, write to me?”   
  
She nods. “And if I don’t see you before then, happy birthday, your package should be coming sometime soon.”   
  
“And happy birthday to you, I hope you like it.”

“It hasn’t come yet but I’m sure I will,” she grins.   
  
“About the letter, it’s sappy I’m guessing?”   
  
She nods and he smiles. “Then I shall look forward to it, Mrs. Samberly.”   
  
“And I’ll keep a look out for yours, Mr Samberly,” she kisses him softly. 

He tightens his arms around her. “How did you get here anyways?”   
  
“I hitched a ride from a guy named Patrick, who’s in the US Army Air Force. His wife is a WAC stationed in DC. He’s an absolute charmer, but when I told him I was married, he immediately started talking about his wife Rose, and about how pretty she was and how lucky he was. No kids, and our age. I told him if we ever get back to the states and if they wanted to come to Los Angeles, we should meet up one time.”   
  
He nods. “And he’s coming to pick you up?”   
  
She smiles and nods, and by then a jeep comes up with a redheaded man in it.   
  
“I’m looking for Evie Samberly?”   
  
She smiles and sighs. “That’s me. Write to me, alright?” 

He nods and she kisses his cheek, before letting her go and he sighs softly and waves as they drive away.   
  
Major Dooley comes up before putting an arm around him. “One hell of a woman.”   
  
“Yeah, I’m lucky, I know,” he chuckles, before sighing, watching them leave. 

He nods and sighs softly before Major Dooley chuckles. “Little bit of lipstick there Lieutenant?”   
  
He feels his faces with his hands and wipes it off quickly as Major Dooley laughs and he sighs out. Once he was back in his barracks, he put his things away before smiling and looking at her letters. 

A week after, and D-day had happened and everyone was crowded around and looking at the newspaper, once that came. Mail came, and so did a letter from Evie. He hopes that her package came as well, and he opens it in the quiet of his bunk, that he shared with the other Lieutenants. He grins, looking at a picture of her in uniform, and one with her and Patrick, standing on the edge of an airplane. Captioned on that one was, “We pretend to be wing walkers, but really, we’re too scared” signed on the back with “Captain Patrick Hutchinson US Army Air Force, and your wife, Evie.”   
  
He smiles, and holds that picture close, before kissing her face and placing the picture of her in uniform in his chest pocket. God he was lucky. He hides the other photos in the side of his footlocker, before shutting it. 

A few days later, they all got called into the mess hall, and Major Dooley stands on a chair and tells them all what they’d been waiting for. 

They were going to Europe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse from my writing group was imperative for the writing of this and the next chapter (because of military knowledge). Jesse, if you're reading this, thank you for putting up with my multitude of questions. 
> 
> If you and your so were serving in the military at the time you couldn't have each other as your next of kin, but you could have one person be next of kin for two people. 
> 
> I know bootcamp is Hell but like... never been through it, not going to do it. 
> 
> Hilton Railey was the PR guy for Amelia Earhart. 
> 
> Multi track recording was first invented at Fort Knox! 
> 
> "a brunette with a british accent," ;) 
> 
> I'm faking how easy it is to get a pass, don't at me. 
> 
> Capt. Patrick Hutchinson was borrowed from one of my other fics, So We Beat On. 
> 
> D-day, or operation overlord, was on June 6th, so two weeks after... they're off to Europe.


	40. Chapter 40

_“She used to meet me on the Eastside,_ **_in the city where the sun don't set_ ** _,”_

_~ Eastside, Benny blanco, Halsey, Khalid_

* * *

They were in France two weeks later, and Samberly smiles, looking at his photo book with Evie’s pictures, in it. Not the bad ones, but the good ones. The ones he could actually have out in public. They got set up with everything, and wandered around, before actually being able to do operations. It was mainly the camouflage guys this time. 

The camouflage was cool. Inflatable tanks, fake jeeps, and more. But, they often got into trouble for playing “Volleyball” with the inflatables. They ended up mingling a lot, as they were in the same platoon, if that was the right word for it. Him and Major Dooley got along fine, he guessed. They were the only ones who had been married for a while, besides Colonel Railey. Him and the other Lieutenants got along as well, so that was nice. He thinks it was more of a thing that you have to be nice to the technical officer, so he wouldn’t procrastinate on working on their radios if they were broken. 

Everyone basically hung out for the next few weeks, as that was their only deception that month, but as soon as they settled in, they were moved 30 miles away to Brittany, and making it look like they were there instead of well.. Whoever was supposed to be there. One of the guys in the camouflage unit made hand painted patches and helped paint and staff everything that was supposed to be staffed there. 

He wasn’t pulled for staffing, but he was pulled for MP duty, and pretended to be a military police officer for a bit, and chaperoned the other men and made sure they were on time. He didn’t mind doing it, he wasn’t that big of a drinker anyways. Sure, he got drunk every once in a while, but it wasn’t like it was a bad thing. He helped with the radios, doing maintenance and technical things, as well as helping out with the radio signals. He had developed quite a liking for the guys in his group.   
  
James and Adam were two of the smartest Radio personnel they ever met, and were able to copy a leaving guys touch perfectly. Howard was great for jokes, and for distraction as he had a new wife and baby back in Chicago. David was also sweet, and he often flirted with the french ladies, and sometimes go dancing with them. But other than that, it was fine and dandy. 

He sighs softly, looking at his pictures and smiles lightly at them, before their time was up and they went to Brest, which was the closest they’ve gotten to gunfire so far. It wasn’t any fault of their own, but it was scary to have shells fly so close. The next place they went was Torcé, which was beautiful, and people screamed at them, and he realizes this is the first time that they have seen American soldiers since well, Germany took them over. They all got hot meals and a nice bed to sleep in since they’ve been there, and he smiles, pulling out his pen and writing a letter to Evie, sealing it off. 

Evie wrote him letters about Britain and her adventures in France, and Charlie, Jason, and Nick also wrote them letters. Charlie was up in Santa Cruz working at a hospital there. Nick was in the 35th Combat Engineers, also in France, but on the other side of the country. He often wrote about how cool his guys were and how they were able to be combat engineers, helping build bridges, but also blow them up. Miss Clara wrote him letters as well, about how Los Angeles was, and about life on the homefront, and a few pictures of Amelia, who was growing and growing more and more everyday. And Jason? He was a Navy Engineer, stationed on the USS PC-1264, chasing submarines but he thinking he’d end up in weapons propulsion. 

He smiles as he gets them, and puts them in his footlocker. He loves being able to hear about the different experiences they were having. They were sent off to Troyes, as soon as first light came about for the most hellish mission yet. And that was saying something. But it was cancelled because of how risky it was. The whole Ghost Army, as they were being called, against a Panzer division that was 19,000 strong. 

So, they ended up in Paris.   
  
Paris was beautiful. Absolutely goddamn beautiful. They were stationed near Versailles, but they went to Paris at night, and it was amazing, and definitely pretty. He smiles and sighs, looking at the Champs-Elysees, and the Eiffel tower. They were sitting in a cafe in Paris, and he takes a sip of water, watching the other men get drunk, before seeing a familiar blonde. He laughs before smiling, getting up and tapping her.   
  
“Are you rationed, sugar?” he chuckles.   
  
“Oh no, I’m allocated,” she smiles, holding up her ring.   
  
“Really?” He smiles, sitting down next to her, before nodding. “Must be one swell guy…” 

She smiles and sighs. “Oh yes, real handsome, and real sweet too. Gave me a few pictures of himself, and a new necklace.”   
  
He smiles, nodding. “His name?”   
  
“Aloysius, Aloysius Samberly,” she grins, coming closer to him, and running her hand over his uniform. 

“Why, that’s my name,” he smiles, wrapping his hands around her waist. “Hello Evie,” he grins. 

“Hello, my husband,” she kisses him softly. 

“How’s everything, how’s Patrick? Is he here?”   
  
Her face drops and she shakes her head. “No, he got shot down over Normandy.”   
  
He winces, “Aww jeez, Evie…”   
  
“It’s alright, I just feel bad for his wife. This would’ve been their 11th anniversary together. His wife’s a WAC.”   
  
He nods sympathetically. “You wrote to her already I’m guessing?”   
  
She smiles and nods. “Yeah, told her that we met a few times, he was a brave man, and that if she wants to come to Los Angeles, she’ll have a place to stay.”

“Coming from you live from Paris, here’s Edith Piaf,” the announcer says and the band starts playing.

He grins. “Dance with me?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant,” she smiles. 

He smiles before kissing her and starting to dance.  
  
They dance for a while, before she gets up on her tiptoes and kisses his shoulder before kissing her back, having her grip his shirt. 

He smiles. “What is it?”   
  
“It’s been too long, there’s a brothel by here, and the landlady loves me.”   
  
“You’re crazy, do you have protection?”   
  
“Diaphragm, no spermicide though, and I have it on me.”   
  
He smiles and kisses her, before telling his group that he would be back in a bit, and to wait for him here. And that this is his wife, and yes they are going to a hotel and that they are going to be there for a bit. They nod, and one of them stops drinking, and he smiles, before nodding.   
  
They go to this brothel, and Evie smiles and chats up the brothel owner in French, before handing her over 5 francs and smiling, ushering him up the stairs to the back, and into a nice bedroom before locking the door behind him.   
  
“How did you do that?” Samberly smiles.   
  
“I have my ways,” she grins before kissing him hard, moving him towards the bed, and having him lay down.   
  
“You on top?” he chuckles.   
  
“Why not?” she smiles. 

To say that was one of the more, well, lovely aspects of being here overseas, was true. He loved it, and he loved being with his wife. Once they were done, she walked him back to the bar, where his friends were hanging out, kissed him, before going with her friend Natalia. 

He smiles, before heading back. The next day, they headed to Metz. Someone ended up making it so that there was a gaping hole in their line, and well, they were sent to cover it while the real army got there. They stayed there until they ended up well, being asked to go back to well. Luxembourg. 

Luxembourg wasn’t that bad, it was the fact that where they were staying was awful. It was a seminary, so nice rooms for everyone, and beds, but the walls were covered with Nazi propaganda and swastikas. Didn’t help that it was almost October and they were staying in a place that didn’t have heating. 

They all nod, before bunking down for the night. He writes another letter to Evie, before he ends up going to sleep. 

The day that well, changed everything was October 7th. He was sent to Wiltz and they ended up portraying that they were the 5th armored to make sure that when they moved it was undetected. 

It was nice, and he liked helping and doing the radio. That was until everyone cleared out of Major Dooley’s office and Major Dooley called him in, “Moonlight Serenade” playing quietly in the background.   
  
He salutes before saying, “What is it sir?” 

He looks at him. “You’re going to want to sit down.”   
  
He nods and sits down, scared.   
  
Major Dooley looks uncomfortable, before holding up a letter. “I got a Red Cross letter from your mother-in-law. I’m sorry. Evelyn’s plane crashed in France on October 4th. She died.”   
  
Al’s world shifts and turns before he starts speaking again, clearing his throat. “What did you say?”   
  
“I understand this is hard to hear, but,” Major Dooley’s voice drowns out while Al is still processing it. He feels himself drop onto his knees but all he could think about is Evie, meeting her that day, getting married, Paris… 

And now she’s gone. The tears drop now before he starts crying in earnest. 

“No, no!” he wails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	41. Epilogue

Black, that’s all she could see, but she could feel people lifting her up. 

“Allez, allez! Avant que les Allemands arrivent ici!” a man says, and she groans, feeling someone lift her up. She opens her eyes before shutting them again, and falling back asleep. 

Evie wakes up at what feels like a few hours later, before covering her mouth and motioning towards a nurse. A lady in white brings her a bucket and she throws up a little, before stopping, breathing deeply. 

Her head hurts, but she knew that that wasn’t her only problem. She turns to the nurse and mutters out, “W-where am I?” 

The nurse looks at her and she nods, before thinking back to the French she knew. “Ou est’ce que?” she says, hoping it would work.    
  
“L’hôpital,” she says, brushing back her hair and Evie nods before saying words that made her blood run cold, “Colmar, France.” 

Evie gets dizzy all of the sudden and gulps before saying weakly, “I think I’m going to be sick.” 

  
  



End file.
